Secret Trio: A New Dawn
by Unluckyfrank1
Summary: An evil entity has returned after a 700 year absence, determined to finish what he started years ago. The very existence of the Mortal Realm is at stake. Three heroes must come together, or have everything they have ever known cease to exist. RG9GN, Danny Phantom, and ADJL Crossover. Reviews Appreciated
1. Chapter 1: That Strange Man

In another realm…full of darkness, illuminated only by the light from a fire. A giant rock is floating in the darkness, slow and menacing, with a cloaked figure sitting atop it. The figure stares intently at the burning wood in front of him, enchanted by the delicate movements of the fire. Not a sound escapes from him, only the sound of crackling wood.

A voice calls out from a hole behind him, "Master!".

The man turns around, and as he does, a small troll climbs out of the hole. The troll coughs out before falling to the ground next to its master.

"I-I have great news…" the troll begins, weakly.

The man stares at his servant plainly and signals for it to continue.

"The Sorcerer has been defeated!" The servant yells before succumbing to another fit of coughs.

The man's eyes widen in surprise. He immediately gets up and climbs down into the hole. Upon reaching the lower level, he is greeted to a crowd of troll servants who all cheer with glee upon seeing him. Out of the crowd emerges a far larger troll with armor. It walks to the man and bows down.

"Master Kordo" the troll begins. "It brings me great pleasure to inform you that the Ninja of Norrisville has defeated the Sorcerer, sir.

Kordo speaks, "How long has it been, Mal?"

"My informants have told me it's been around a week since the Ninja defeated him".

Kordo looks over at the now silent crowd. "All of You! Go back into your chambers and await further instructions!" he yells and crowd quickly disperces. He looks over to Mal "Follow me, we have much to discuss."

The pair proceed down a long hallway and enter a circular room. In it lies walls of ancient books and scrolls, with a small table in the middle. They sit down and begin their chat.

Mal starts first "Pariah Dark, The Dark Dragon, and The Sorcerer have all been defeated. The dark energies that has bounded us to this realm are now gone".

"At last" Kordo begins. "700 years we've been trapped here. Clockwork and The Dragon Council were foolish in thinking they could get rid of me forever. To think that their so-called Ninja's could defeat me". Kordo smirked as he remembered that eventful day. The look of joy those fools had as he apparently burned to ashes.

"What's our next move sir?."

"Going to Mortal Realm will certainly alert the Council to our presence. As such our next stop will be the Ghost Zone". Kordo stood up and clenched his fist, creating a portal above the table. "Have our spies set up the meeting with the Halfa?"

"Yes. Vlad Plasmius has agreed to meet us at coordinates 7-B6 in the Ghost Zone".

"Excellent. Round up our forces, we'll be leaving in an hour".

"Yes Sir, but one more thing. I must remind you that, upon leaving this realm, the power that we stole from the Ninja's long ago to help us survive this place will return them".

"That is fine Mal" Kordo said with a laugh. "The power the Ninja's will get back is nothing compared to the energy I've acquired".

"Understood".

And with that, Mal left the room, leaving Kordo to ponder in his thoughts.

Kordo sat back down, staring into the portal of the Ghost Zone with a smile on his face.

"Finally, at long last the Mortal Realm will be mine…"


	2. Chapter 02

It was a peaceful saturday afternoon in Norrisville. Kids playing, people walking their dogs, said dogs trying to sniff people's butts. Normal stuff.

It had been a week since Evil Julian and the Sorcerer had been defeated, as such, young hero Randy Cunningham had taken the extra free time to, well….nap. Yes, currently Randy had spent the past week sleeping whenever, wherever he could. In class, at lunch, the bleachers, bathroom, even his principals backyard (don't ask).

Right now, however, Randy decided to be a normal person and is currently sleeping in the comfort of his own bed. The door to his room started to creep open and a shadowy figure stepped in. It crept slowly over to Randy's bed with intent. Suddenly a huge splash of cold water hit Randy, causing him to fall out his bed.

"AHHH COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" screeched Randy. Randy looked up to see his best friend Howard, with a bucket in hand, laughing his butt off. "Howard?! What the juice, man?!

"AHAHA! Oh cheese man, your reaction was 10 outta 10 GOLD! HA HA!" Howard gloated to Randy in Glee.

Randy got up from the floor. "Seriously Man! You got my Skull Puncher pajamas all wet! I just got'em yesterday!".

"So what? They'll dry, besides you know that was funny".

Randy thought about it for a second then grinned. "Yeah, okay that WAS pretty funny funny, haha".

"Anyways, what's been up with you man? All week you've been laying around like a lazy poodle".

"I dunno. Every since Julian and the Sorcerer were defeated I've been just really tired for some reason. Especially since McFist hasn't sent any of his creation after me." Randy scratched his head. "Maybe my body just isn't used to not having to beat up wacky monsters and stuff".

"Dang Cunningham, that's rough. Maybe a good old fashioned round at the arcade will energize ya. Stuffing your face with pizza and energy drinks work wonders!".

"Now that sounds bruce! Just let me-" Suddenly a huge burst of energy surged through Randy's body, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Cunningham!" Howard exclaimed as he kneeled to help his friend. "Yo bro! Are you okay?!".

Randy stood back with a puzzled expression. "Yeah I'm fine. In fact I feel...AMAZING. Completely energized now!" Randy said with awe.

"Phew. You worried me for sec. But we're still going to the Arcade right? RIGHT?!" Howard asked as he shook Randy for confirmation.

"Of course bro!" Randy grinned.

Randy changed into his regular clothes and darted out the house with Howard, thinking little of what just happened.

o - o - o - o - o

"TO MY LEFT HOWARD! TO MY LEFT!".

"WAIT A SEC! BAM! BAM! BAM! I GOT EM GUNNINGHAM! I GOT EM!".

"PIG BABY DEMON! INCOMING!".

The two friends were currently playing the co-op shoot-em up BLOOD SLAYER 94 TWO. They just finished defeating the level 4 boss "Finger-Gone Guru" and were having a blast.

*Insert quarter to continue*

Howard groand at the sight of this "That's a total load of cheese! We didn't even die and they expect us to pay more? For the Privileged? Honk that! Let's go, our almost pizza's ready".

The duo walked around the arcade for a bit before sitting down at their table. As if on cue, the server appeared out of nowhere with their food. Howard immediately started to stuff his face with pizza and boneless wings. Randy laughed at this.

"Do you ever eat your stuff separately?" Randy asked as he started munching on pizza.

"Naw you know me. Why enjoy the flavors individually when I can experience them all at the same time!" Howard explained. "Anyways I wanted to talk to you about the giant field trip happening next week".

"Field trip?".

"Oh yeah, forgot you've been sleeping all week. I'm talking about that huge festival being held by our school, Casper High, and some other school in New York".

"Whoa, BRUCE!"

"I know right and the best part is that we're staying for 2 weeks".

"DOUBLE BRUCE! Wait a sec. Did you just say Casper High was attending?".

"Yep".

"The same Casper High known to have ghost terrorize it regularly?".

"Yep yep yep".

"The one that constantly gets saved by DANNY PHANTOM?".

"Oh yes".

"HOLY COW! That means there's a chance we could see the ghost kid during this festival thingy. Oh man this is gonna be the best 2 weeks ever!".

Right after he said that, a huge explosion came from outside the arcade. Everybody inside, including Randy and Howard, looked out the window to see a 5 green, ugly looking, mutant monkeys throwing car around.

"That doesn't look good…" Randy says.

"Do your thing man" Howard says as he continues his meal.

Randy darts from his table and into the bathroom. Seconds later the Ninja burst out the door and smashes through the window to get outside.

"HEY!" Screams the Manager. "I just had that fixed after the LAST time you did that!".

"Hehe, Sorry about that!" Replies the Ninja, sheepishly. Randy confronts the five monkeys with his sword drawn, ready for action.

"Come on you monkey freaks! Lets party!".

The largest monkey dashes forward and tries to punch Randy. Randy easily dodges and jumps onto the monkey's head punching it repeatedly in the head. The 4 other monkeys all try to ponce on Randy at once, but he jumps just in time for them to pile drive the big monkey.

The big monkey, enraged, gets the other ones off him then picks up a food truck and throws it at Randy with astonishing speed.

Without thinking Randy takes his sword and slices the entire truck, trailer and everything, in half.

"Woah, that's new" Randy says, surprised at what he did. A monkey rushes behind him and Randy, without even looking, punches it from behind, making it explode into green chunks and goo.

Howard's pizza falls out of his mouth "What the…".

Randy pulls out 2 ninja stars and throws them with pinpoint accuracy at the the two smallest monkeys, hitting them instantly and pinning them to a wall. The giant monkey charges at full speed and right before it can land a hit, Randy teleports behind it.

"HE CAN TELEPORT NOW! THAT IS SO BRUCE! I WANNA TELEPORT!" Howard screamed in excitement, annoying the other spectators around him.

Randy kicks the monkey into air, jumps up high, and kicks it down to the ground, creating a crater in the process. Randy, still in the air, dashes to ground at incredible speed and punches the monkey in the stomach, creating an even larger crater and making the monkey explode into bits. The last two monkey break free and charges Randy once more, while bleeding green blood. Randy takes his sword and slices the air twice creating 2 red crescents that move through the air and slices the monkeys in half. Randy then does some strange hand signs making the monkey bodies, chunks, and goo burn up into ash, cleaning the mess.

Randy snaps out of his trance and realizes what he's done. He stares into the arcade window, looking at all the shocked spectators.

"Uh...don't worry citizens I, the Ninja, have successfully beaten these vile mutants. You may all….cheer?" Randy says awkwardly.

The crowd doesn't do anything for a sec before exploding into cheers.

"WOO HOO! THAT'S MY NINJA" Howard yells, still at the table.

The crowd gathers around Randy, bombarding him with questions.

"How'd you get so strong!".

"Where'd you learn to teleport?! Teach me!"

"Can I have your autograph?!".

"So are you gonna fix my window or….?"

"Um...well...uh...SMOKEBOMB!" Randy disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving the crowd coughing and in awe.

Howard gets at text on phone not long afterwards.

 _Howard, meet back at my place, pronto. Bring the food. - Randy_

"Now this has been an interesting day" Howard grins.

o - o - o - o - o

Howard makes it back to Randy's house an hour later and marches up stairs to his room. Randy's sitting on his bed as Howard barges in with a huge grin on his face.

"Bro, what was all that! I didn't know you were capable of doing all that stuff. You've been holding back on me bro!" Howard slaps Randy on the back.

"I didn't know I was capable of that too! I mean I was all like PUNCH, KICK, BACKFLIP, SPLATTER, all over place bro! It was so BRUCE!" Randy exclaims while trying to mimic his own movements.

"You think it has something to do with that thing that happened to you earlier?" Howard asked while checking his phone.

"Probably. Maybe I should ask Nomi-"

"Hold that thought Cunningham! You gotta check this out. What you did today is all over the internet!".

Howard gives Randy his phone and shows him every that social media platform has footage of his fight with the monkeys on the front page. It was getting likes every few seconds, so fast that the page was actually starting to freeze.

"SO. HONKING. BRUCE!" they both yell.

Randy starts to dance at his success until the Nomicon sitting on his bed opens up and sucks him inside.

"Here we go..." Howard rolls his eyes.

Randy falls face first on a ground made of scrolls and looks up to see he's surrounded by 4 images. Randy stands up and looks at each image.

The first shows a cloaked figure battling what appeared to Dragons.

The second showed the same figure battling a strange blue figure.

The third showed the cloaked figure battling a group of ninjas.

The fourth and final one showed a large bearded man, a black dragon, and... **The Sorcerer**?

Right after he was done examining the images the words: **THE INCREDIBLE POWER MEANS DARK FORCES.**

"Dark forces? What do you-" Before Randy had a chance to finish his question, he was thrown out the book onto his bed.

"So what did the book say?" Asked Howard, who laying on the floor playing video games.

"It said The incredible power means dark forces…" Randy said uneasy.

"Cryptic man. Guess we'll find out soon enough".

"I guess."

Randy laid down on his bed pondering to himself.

 _"Why the juice does all the cool things have not cool things attached to them!"_


	3. Chapter 03

Danny laid silently on his bed, currently processing the major events that happened in the last couple of months. " _Okay. I Defeated Pariah Dark. Stopped an Evil Future Me from ruining my future. Reworte reality in order to make world forget about my identity. And last week, met a genderbent clone of myself. Jeez"._

He looked around the room at his various space-related memorabilia. " _Huh. I wonder if ghost can breath in space? Maybe...no….no, I not THAT dumb. He glances over at his clock._

 _6:57_

" _I've been laying on this bed for almost 4 hours…."_

For the past week things have been relatively quiet in Amity Park. Usually a small ghost attack would take up his time, but no, no ghost attacks to speak of. Not even Vlad has tried coming after him after that whole Dani debacle. The most disheartening part about all this is that Danny's has been unconsciously distancing himself from Tucker and Sam. He sits by himself, rarely responds to text, and usually locks himself in his room as soon as he gets home, worrying Jazz and his parents.

"Man, I've been pretty distant, haven't I?" Danny laughs bitterly to himself. He pulls out his phone and dials Sam. It rings for a little while before she finally picks up.

"Danny?" Sam says with surprise.

" _Of course he's surprised I haven't talked to her in a week"._

"Yeah, it's me" Danny says quietly.

"Dude, you've been totally avoiding me and Tucker! What's going on?"

"I've been….thinking about a lot of things lately" It wasn't a total lie. Tons of things have been on his mind, especially after the events with his evil future self.

"And that's your excuse for dodging us all week? Listen, i'm not mad but I think we deserve a better explanation than 'i'm just thinking about stuff'.

"Yeah. Do me a favor, call Tucker and invite him over here. You come too, we all need to talk".

"Sure thing Danny. Anything you need just tell me, okay?".

"Yeah, okay".

Danny hangs up the phone and gets off the bed. He walks over to his computer and decided to browse the internet for a little while. He checks Dash's public blog for any interesting stories. You'd think he wouldn't interested in anything his bully writes about but you'd be wrong. Him and Dash actually have a lot in common believe it or not. Plus, while Danny hates to admit it, Dash is a fantastic and entertaining writer.

He clicks on the most trending article of the day: **NORRISVILLE NINJA ABSOLUTELY DESTROYS MUTANTS IN EPIC CLASH.**

The Ninja. Everybody has heard about him. He's been around much longer than Danny and is a sort of tourist attraction if a person ever visits Norrisville. Danny smiles, he remembers back when he was younger listening to stories about the Ninja from a clerk who used to live in Norrisville. Everytime Danny went to go get candy, the clerk would tell him and awesome tale about some crazy feat the Ninja did.

Unfortunately the Clerk died last year in a car crash. It a shame, everybody in town knew him well. " _Maybe i'll find him in the Ghost Zone"_ Danny thought morbidly.

Danny watched the video of the Ninja fighting the mutants and it was quite the sight. The Ninja was kicking those things in the air, slicing them up, slamming them. It was a total curbstomp. Dash was of course praising the Ninja like crazy. Even comparing him to Danny Phantom saying things like " _I_ _think Phantom's awesome! But he truly has a lot to learn from the Ninja_ " or " _It's great Amity Park has a protector, but just imagine if we had the Ninja. I honestly believe that ghost wouldn't even bother us if he was here"._

Danny laughed bitterly. It wasn't as if Danny didn't agree with Dash, quite the contrary in fact. He just wish he was held as high regard as the Ninja. " _I guess the Ninja having the whole 'protecting Norrisville for 800 years' thing gives him the advantage"_ Danny thought.

He heard his bedroom door open. Turning around, he saw Sam and Tucker enter the room. He greeted then "Sup guys".

Tucker replied first "Hey Danny. You feeling alright? Haven't exactly talked to us in awhile".

Danny took a minute before replying "Actually Tucker, no, I'm not okay".

That instantly worried Both Tucker and Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks with caution.

"Guys...for the past few days i've been questioning my value as a Hero".

The group remained silent for a little while before Danny started speaking again.

"Like...I know I have many accomplishments and have saved people many time. But...I'm afraid all this hero stuff is damaging my psyche. The more and more I think about improving myself, the more I screw up and make easily avoidable mistakes. So whenever I don't focus on improving myself I get stuck in sort a limbo where I never get better at what I do. This started after Dan was defeated, the more I think about the _what if,_ the more I get afraid I'm gonna turn out like Dan. I'm not depressed or anything but these kind of thoughts are frustrating me to no end and frankly, it's tiring. I know i'm probably not making any since".

Tucker speaks up again "Well Danny it seems to me like Dan implanted his twisted thoughts into your head. Making you question your worth, if i'm understanding you correctly". Tucker pulls up a chair and sits next to Danny. "I know that encounter with Dan has confused you. And I don't blame you, my brain would be going on overload if faced with the prospect that I could turn evil. Might need to take a trip on the Magic School Bus to calm that brain down".

Danny could help but laugh at that. Tucker always knew how to ease the tension in room.

Tucker continued "Listen Danny, i'm not you, so I can't possibly fully understand what you're going through. But you have to understand that we, your friends and family, are here for you. Jazz, you loving sister, Your awesome parents, Sam, and the greatest, bestest man on the earth, the amazing Tucker Foley!".

Both Danny and Tucker laughed while Sam sat on the bed smiling at the scene. " _Man when'd Tucker get so good at words?"_ She thought.

Tucker glanced over at Danny's and saw the video Danny was watching.

"Oh snap!" Tucker yelled. "I saw that video a couple hours ago. That Ninja kicked major butt!".

Sam spoke up "Yeah I saw that too. It was pretty rad".

"I know right?" Danny said. "It's pretty amazing that this ninja has been around for 800 years and still finds ways to impress".

"Yeah, he's the coolest hero ever!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam and Danny proceeded to give a flat _what_ look. "Okay, okay, he's the 2nd coolest hero ever. Happy now?"

"Very" Danny smiled with his arms crossed.

"Anyways, you excited for the New York field trip?"

"Pardon?"

"You haven't heard about the field trip?" Sam asked. "I know you've kinda been in your own little world but this field trip has literally been the talk of the school nonstop for the past week".

"Hell, it's the first sentence of Dash's article" Tucker explained while pointing to Danny's computer screen.

Danny looked in bewilderment in how he missed that. "Okay then. Well can you give me the details".

"Sure thing" Sam began. "It's a huge cheerleading festival/competition being hosted by our school, Norrisville High, and Millard High. It's basically a 2 week vacation."

"Wow, 2 weeks? That sound amaz-wait, did you just say Norrisville High will be coming?".

"Yep. That means there a slight, _slight_ possibility that the Ninja could be there. Considering he fights primarily at Norrisville High".

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about" Tucker said. He pulled his PDA from inside his backpack and showed it to them. It was full of videos."I was binging through a bunch of videos of the Ninja over the years and noticed something strange".

"What did you notice" Danny asked.

"Check out these two videos. One from 2 years back, and the other from 6 years back. Then compare it the current slew of videos of the Ninja from the past year to now".

The three watched all the videos and noticed something immediately. Not only did the Ninja's from each video have different body types, they also had different heights, voices, mannerisms, and fighting styles.

"Holy Crap. Tucker are you saying…"

"Yep. I believe that the Ninja hasn't been the same ninja for 800 years. It's the Title that has been passed down for 800 years".

"Woah" both a Sam and Danny said.

"That's not all". Tucker opened up of binder and showed them some calculations. I checked the dates on whenever a new Ninja appears, they always appear 4 years after the previous ninja. The New Ninja always appears at the beginning of a new School year. And since there is always 4 year period between ninja…."

Sam finished his sentence "...The new Ninja is always a freshman at Norrisville high, and their time as the Ninja ends after they graduate!".

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Tucker was right the means the Ninja was just teenager... " _just like me"_ Danny thought.

"That's right. AND the new Ninja appeared last year. Meaning he's just a sophomore, like us".

Danny just sat in his chair. He was trying hard to process all this new information he just learned. He just had one question "Are you sure this is all legit?".

"I'm 100% positive Danny. There's too much evidence for it not to be the case. The Dates, the videos, and have you noticed that 95% of the stuff the Ninja does hapoems INSIDE Norrisville High. How he's always there when something crazy goes down? Like a certain SOMEONE I know."

That's it. Tucker was right. He was absolutely right.

"This is insane! Another teen hero like Danny AND there a high chance that he's going on this field trip" Sam was actually pretty excited for once. "Maybe we could find out his Identity".

"Yeah, Sam. I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but if the Ninja's anything like me, and he must be since he's secret isn't out, I'm pretty sure the Ninja has done a lot to to keep his secret underwraps. I mean we can't just walk up to random people and ask 'Hey, are you the Ninja' now can we?" Danny says sarcastically.

Sam suddenly felt dumb. Before she could say anything else, Tucker spoke "That's where you come in my ghostly friend!".

"Huh?"

"The Ninja and Danny Phantom are both gonna be at this festival. Some strange supernatural thing is bound to happen. All you need to do is help the Ninja out, get all buddy buddy, then have him reveal his identity to you".

"You do realize that means I would have to show him mine, right. There no way he would just be willing show his with nothing in return. And besides, how do know he's good at keeping secrets?".

"Well he's kept his own secret safe so far".

"Yeah, well what about-" Suddenly a large BANG happened from downstairs. The gang ran down to see what was going on. When got down there, they witnessed the sight of Danny's parents covered in ash, with most of the living room destroyed. Maddie and Jack stared awkwardly at their son

"Uhhh...what...happened?" Danny asked, not sure if wants to know.

"Oh sweetie we were just test out our new Ecto-Trip wire. In hindsight we...ah...should have, probably, tested this down in the lab…" Maddie said, embarrassed.

"It wasn't supposed to go off unless there was a ghost in a 50 feet radius" Jack explained. Unless….WE GOT ONE. MADDIE! CHECK THE HOUSE!". The two immediately got their gear and dashed upstairs. Leaving the 3 teens alone in the now tarnished living room.

"Danny, you know you're gonna have to tell them" Sam asserted.

"Sam's right man, the stress of keeping your secret from your parents probably isn't good if you're also having self-worth problems" Tucker stated.

Danny groaned "I'm planning to, I don't know when, but I am. I just need to find the right moment".

"Yeah. It's not like you said that the last THREE times we asked you. C'mon, you can't keep stalling forever. You either tell them on your own terms or they find out some other way" Sam said.

Before their conversation could get a little more deep, the News flashed on the TV. It showed a large group of ghost terrorizing the Nasty Burger, wrecking up the place.

"Sweet. I needed something to distract me for a little while." And with that, Danny transformed and dashed for the Nasty Burger at high speed.

"Looks like we're taking the bus", Tucker smirked at Sam.

"Typical".


	4. Chapter 04

_*Connecting...Connecting….Connecting….Connecting…*_

 _*Connection Failed*_

"Aw man!"

Jake Long had spent the past hour trying to video chat with his girlfriend in Hong Kong, Rose. With his crappy internet, this was becoming a more unlikely possibility by the second.

"Ugh...forget this, I'll try again later" Jake shut his laptop and walked downstairs. It had been a month since the Dark Dragon had been defeated. Once Jake and his family had to go back to New York, him and Rose promised each other that they would stay in touch. Ever since he got back they talked to each other whenever they could. When they couldn't it was usually due to Jake's dragon duties taking up most of his time.

When Jake got downstairs he was greeted to his Dad, Jonathan, sitting on the couch reading. Jonathan turned and noticed his son's sad expression.

"Couldn't get her again?" Jonathan asked, knowingly. Jake nodded his head and Jonathan gestured for him to sit down next to him. Jake compiled and sat down. "I know the past month has been difficult sport, getting used to change, its been that way with me too".

Jake looked at his dad with a worried expression "So...how does knowing about the Magic World feel?". While Jake saw that his dad took the news well, he knew his had still needed to adjust. You know, with his Wife, Son, and Daughter being dragon's and all.

"It's been...interesting to say the least. Aside from your Grandfather giving me a pretty stern talking to about how I should never tell anyone and the _grave consequences_ for blabbing, it's been going well" Jonathan said. Jake laughed.

"Of course Gramps would say that. He's always been Mr. Strict. But he trust you though, even if it appears like be doesn't" Jake assured his father.

"Me and your grandpa have always had that sort of relationship".

"So where's mom?".

"She and Hayley went out shopping. They just left so they won't be back for a while".

Jonathan got up and walked over to a shelf. He opened up a jar and pulled out a necklace. He walked back over to Jake. "I want you to have this Jake".

Jonathan gave the necklace to Jake. He examined it closely. The necklace was silver, and connected to the chain was a small Dragon with diamond eyes. It was engraved with a bunch of Chinese markings and symbols.

"This looks sick, but why are giving it to me though?" Jake asked.

"When I was your age my uncle gave that to me. It's been passed throughout my side of the family for years. It's not particularly special, but it gives members of out family something to take care of. To remember those who have come before us. Gives us an extra layer of responsibility. I feel that you are ready for that responsibility. Plus I felt it was rather appropriate, because, ya know...dragons and all" Jonathan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Gee. Thanks dad", Jake smiled as he put the necklace on. Right at that moment his cellphone rang. "Hello?".

"Yo Jake" It was Fu Dog. "Your Gramps wants ya to come over here. Pronto".

"Sure thing" Jake hung up up the phone at looked at his dad. "Gramps needs me over at this shop for something. I'll be back later". Jake then ran up stairs to get his helmet and Skateboard. Soon he was out the door. "See ya Dad!".

o - o - o - o - o

Jake made it to the shop and walked in, where he was greeted by Fu Dog "Sup Jake, the old man is waiting for you in back room".

"Thank-uh… what are you doing…" Jack asked confused. In front of him was Fu Dog in a pink dress posing in front of a camera.

"Yeah...well...ya see I kinda lost a bet with this Leprechaun. So….." Fu Dog tried to explain.

"You couldn't do that in private?".

"Part of the conditions was that I had to do in front of my friends, in addition to taking pictures with them. So uh...get ready to have your picture taken with me after your finished talking".

"Great" Jake sarcastically said.

Jake walked into the back room where his grandfather, Lao Shi was waiting at the table.

"Please sit Young Dragon" Lao Shi gestured to the chair across from him.

"So, uh, what is it you wanted to talk about?", Jake asked as he sat down. Lao Shi pulled out a scroll from within hin robe and spread it out on the table. The scroll contained many symbols, images, and writings.

"Jake, soon the Dragon Council will grant you jurisdiction over all the United States, full time. As such I feel that I should prepare you for the new oddities you will encounter during your travels" Lao Shi began.

"Lay it on me" Jake said, pumped up.

Lao Shi smirked and waved his hands over the scroll. The Image of a bunch of magical creatures appeared on the it. "As you know, groups of creatures like inhabit specific areas of mortal civilization. While you've faced hostile magic entities before, the amount of hostiles grows larger and larger the further you get from New York". The scroll started to show images of what appeared to be large tribes and gangs of creatures.

"So your saying the amount of badies I have fight will increase, am I right?"

"Precisely, but there's more". The scroll showed a group of masked figures. "The U.S. is big place, as a result you will regularly encounter allies in the form of Ninja's".

"Ninja's? Like the one from Norrisville?".

"Sort of. The one you see on the TV and Internet is merely a Ninja in training. The Ninja's you'll be meeting are the more experience, covert Ninja's that have since gotten out of the training phase."

"Huh. I always thought the Ninja looked different throughout the years. Then again, a couple of them were dark-skinned, so maybe I'm just stupid" Jake snickered.

"Anyways, lastly, in addition to the Ninja's you may also encounter Ghosts". The scroll's image changed again to one with ghost in a strange green realm.

"Like that ghost kid from Amity, Right?"

"Yes. Though I doubt you will encounter them very often. Ghost typically stay in their realm. And those who want to wander out don't usually have access to a portal. Those who do however,primarily stay in the place of Origin of said portal. Amity Park for example".

"Well, question? How do you know all this stuff about ghost and ninja's?"

"Ninja's and the Magic community have had close ties for hundreds of years. And the Magic and Ghost communities have known about each other forever, and usually don't like meddling in each others business. Which why if you ever happen to see a ghost, just leave it be, unless it's causing ruckus. Like the Magic community, the Ghost community has its own set of leaders and High ranking officials. Best they stay seperate."

"Okay cool. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes. But the I and the Dragon Council will get into the details when the time comes. I don't want to throw too much information at you".

"Alright, thanks gramps. So...I can go now now?"

Lao Shi smiled "Actually, this shop is due for well overdue cleaning".

"What!".

"I already got the bucket of water ready!" Lao Shi said as he picked up a bucket from under the table.

"Aw man!"

o - o - o - o - o

It took Jake an hour and a half to clean the whole shop. While he was cleaning he found a spot wear Fu Dog threw his half eaten food and it was crawling with Bugs. Jake had to use his bare hand to get all that gunk that was piling up.

"Oh god, guys it was horrible, I found a pair of Gramps' dirty underwear under the couch. It was all stained and damp" Jake said to his two friends Spud and Trixie. The trio were all currently chilling outside the library at a table.

"Boy, that is straight disgusting! You know i'm trying to eat my sandwich, right?" Trixie scolded.

"Hehe, sorry." Jake apologized sheepishly.

"So. Did you dudes see that video of Ninja earlier today?" Spud asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty good for some 800 year old guy" Trixie remarked.

"Actually Gramps told me that the Ninja just a ninja in training" Jake revealed.

"Really? Huh, that explains a lot a actually. I always thought he was just an alien or something" Spud inquired as he happily ate his taco.

"Interesting. On a related. Check this out" Trixie informed. Trixie showed her phone to Jake and Spud. On it showed a live newscast of Danny Phantom fighting a group of ghost at a Nasty Burger.

"Oh man Nasty Burger. Mmm I could go for one of those right now" Spud said with desire.

"Boy you just had 3 Dirty Dan Taco's!" Trixie said as she lightly smacked Spud stomach.

Jake was paying close attention to the events unfolding on screen. Phantom had just taken out 7 ghost in in 4 minutes and was shooting energy blast all over the parking lot. 10 more ghost poured out of the Nasty Burger and were making a beeline for Danny.

"Yo, the ghost kid really has his hands full" Jake said as he pulled back from the phone.

"Sure does. Anyways you know about that competition being hosted by our school right?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah that 2 week long cheerleading competition"

Immediately after Jake said that Spud got a huge grinned on face and stared at the sky. "So many girls in one place! It's like a dream come true!".

While Spud was daydreaming Trixie elbowed him in the side. "OW! Okay, okay i'll stop being creepy haha!".

While Spud and Trixie were talking Jake noticed something strange on top of the library. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a troll stealing one if the statues.

"Ah no. DRAGON UP!" Jake transformed into a skinny eastern style dragon and dashed to the top of library to confront the troll.

"Yo dude! What do you think you're doing?!" Jake yelled. The troll noticed Jake immediately and dashed into quickly into the Tree's. Jake flew high in the sky in order to not get spotted by humans. He used his enhanced vision to keep track of Troll, who at this point was dashing on top of buildings with the statue in tow.

After a few minutes of chasing, the troll stopped and went under a bridge. Jake traveled back down to confront the troll. He landed and spotted the troll with a group under the bridge and walked over to them.

"Yo!" He yelled, getting the Troll's attention. "You can't just steal statues off public property. That's like, not cool man!".

"We have to!" The largest troll said terrified. "Our ancestors are returning! We need this statue in order to keep us safe!".

"How can a statue keep you safe?".

"Mortal statutes provide special shielding from evil enferies that enter this realm!".

The smallest troll spoke up "Without statue we gonna die!".

Jake was getting frustrated at all this, but the Trolls seemed to be telling the truth so he let it go.

"Fine. You can keep it. But if I catch another one of you stealing a statue, you'll be dealing with me. Understand" Jake warned. The trolls nodded, thankful for his mercy. Jake flew away back to Spud and Trixie.

"Now what was that all about?" Trixie asked as Jake landed next to them. Jake turned back to a human and sat back down at the table.

"A troll was stealing a statue. Said something about their _ancestors_ returning" Jake informed them.

"Maybe there's some troll family reunion and they needed protection against their drunk troll uncle" Spud guessed.

"Heh, I doubt it Spud. These guys seemed pretty terrified. I'll ask gramps the next time I see him".

The three friends went back to talking and, unbeknownst to them, a yellow masked figure was watching them in the distance.

"Master Kordo, I have eyes on the one who defeated the Dark Dragon" the Mask figure said, talking into a crystal ball.

"Do you you have reading on his power?" Kordo asked.

"Yes master. As of right now his power is slightly lower than yours at your current stage.

"Thank you. Return to the Ghost Zone. At once".

"Yes". The masked figure threw some dust into the air. And soon…

He was gone.


	5. Chapter 05

Vlad Masters was normally a patient man. Not today however. For the past week he had been, for the lack of a better word, _harassed_ by a group of unknown creatures begging him to meet their Master. Vlad, naturally, refused on account that he was still bitter about his previous plan failing and wanting to have some alone time. But the creatures persisted until he agreed.

As such, one could not blame him for being extremely annoyed when the person he was supposed to meet couldn't bother to be here on time. Vlad had been waiting in an unfamiliar section of the Ghost Zone for the better part of 16 minutes. Right as he was about to leave, a cloaked figure and a large grey creature appeared before him.

The Cloaked figure spoke first "Are you the one known as Vlad Plasmius?".

"Yes. Whoever you are, make this quick" Vlad said, irritated.

"Of Course" The figure unhooded himself, revealing a bald man with grey skin, completely black eyes, and various facial tattoos. "My name is Kordo and this is my assistant, Mal".

"What do want?" Vlad asked again.

"Plasmius, tell me, do you desire power?"

"Yes".

Kordo smirked "What if I told you I could give you power beyond your wildest dreams".

"I'm listening. Although I know for a fact that you wouldn't just give someone power for free. There's always a catch".

"Naturally. I've been told that you are a man with certain skills. Ones that will help me further my goals. You help me, I help you".

"And just why would I want to do that? How do I know you're the real deal and not just a phony?"

Kordo's grin got even wider "I can prove it to you Vlad. Follow me". Kordo clapped his hands and created a portal to another section of the Ghost Zone. Kordo stepped inside and gestured for Mal and Vlad to follow, which Vlad did reluctantly.

Upon exiting the portal Vlad realized that they were in Skulker's realm.

Vlad looked at Kordo bewildered "How in the world did you do that?".

"Secret" Kordo answered as he did a shush gesture.

"Hmph. Why are we here?".

"Just wait". Kordo closed his hands together and started saying a strange phrase " **Orbis terrarum exspiravit radicem suam voluntatem. Ne forte disperdam te in inpulsa fluctus!"**

Suddenly, the entirety of Skulker's Island began to shake and crumble. Soon the mountain that made up most of Island's mass collapsed into nothingness.

"H-how is that possible?" Vlad stutterd, shocked at what he witnessed.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Mal told Vlad plainly.

The Ghost Hunter, Skulker, quickly emerged out of his, now wreaked, island. He saw the 3 figures floating above his domain and flew to confront them.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Skulker boomed.

"I am" Kordo replied simply.

"Well today is your lucky day freak. You're about to spend the rest of your vile existence in my cage".

Skulker dashed toward Kordo. In one swift motion, Kordo kicked the ghost hunter away from him, ripping off a large chunk of his armor in the process.

Skulker quickly got back to a stable stance then began to fire his gatling guns at Kordo. Kordo took his hands and created a shield, deflecting all the blast easily. After that, Kordo lifted his arm then clenched his first, creating three large spikes that bursted out of Skulker's body.

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Skulker screamed in agony. The spikes slowly got larger and larger, while simultaneously electrictung him at the same time.

Skulker then managed to press a button on his suit, creating a bubble around him that cut off Kordo's control.

Skulker pressed more buttons and dozens of man-sized missiles ejected from the underside of his island. The missile came directly at Kordo, who gleefully dashed straight into them. Kordo used his telekinesis and grabbed every single missile and threw them back at Skulker. Skulker nearly dodged all the missiles until on exploded directly in his face, shooting him straight towards the Island.

Skulker landed on the island with a sickening crash, his left arm getting destroyed in the process. Skywalker managed to get back up and hid behind a tree. "This guy is a totally different beast. Hmmm, maybe I can defeat a beast WITH beasts". Skulker smirked as he pressed a button on suit, releasing every ghost creature he's captured.

Skulker had placed chips in all his captures, giving him complete control over their actions. He sent all 700 of the creatures after Kordo. Kordo noticed the huge numbers advancing to his location and cracked his knuckles. This was going to be fun.

Kordo was surrounded by the creatures, all slowly advancing toward him. Without warning, 20 of them dashed toward him at once. Kordo punched holes in the stomach of the leading two and grabbed a third. He took the third one and threw it into the crowd behind him, killing 40 of them when he made the third one explode. He easily dodged the stampede that was heading for him.

Kordo took in a deep breath, and after that a huge energy beam emerged from his mouth. He aimed the beam killing nearly half of the creatures instantly. Another one tried to ambush him from behind but he turned around and bit the creatures face off, killing it immediately. The remaining all tried firing ecto blast at Kordo, but he sucked them all up in a second.

Kordo then teleported behind a large creature and stabbed it in the back. Using the big creature as a shield, Kordo charged through the remaining crowd, killing most of them. At this point, only 30 creatures remained. They all attempted to run away, but Skulker's control chips wouldn't let them.

A wicked grin appeared on Kordo's face. He opened his mouth unnaturally wide, exposing a dozen rows of sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue. A deafening scream erupted from Kordo, causing, Vlad, Mal, and Skulker to cover their ears.

The scream turned the green void around them purple and all the remaining creature started to to get sucked into Kordo's body one by one. They all tried to resist, but it was no use, the sheer force being pulled on them was to great. Soon, all them were sucked into Kordo's body.

Except one.

The remaining creature was a small, terrified, kid. No doubt born as a result of those hideous creatures procreating.

Kordo slowly floated over to the defensess thing. By this point Kordo's robe had been completely ripped off, exposing his grey, muscular tattooed body and large, black, genie-like pants. Large spikes were sticking out of his arms and back. His face was completely morphed: His once black eyes were now blood red and the dozen rows of sharp teeth were clearly visible. He couldn't even close his mouth correctly.

He floated right in front of kid. The child couldn't move, bound by Skulker's control chip. Kordo picked him up, opened his mouth and before the kid could scream, bit his whole head off. Slowly devouring the entire body.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kordo screeched in delight as he finished his meal. He stopped and took a glance over a Vlad, grinning at how he was left speechless.

Kordo floated down to the island to confront Skulker. Skulker was lying behind three, absolutely terrified at what he just saw. Kordo landed in front him. Kordo's body had since morphed back to normal but Skulker still couldn't get the image of the monstrous Kordo out if his head. Skulker tried to get up and run, but Kordo bound him to the tree using his telekinesis.

"J-Just what are you" Skulker stuttered.

Kordo stared intently at Skulker, grinning at his fear. He bent to down to look eye level with him, roughly pulling Skulker's head when he tried to look away. "Skulker. I am everyone. I am everything. I am the source of all chaos in the universe. I am Day. I am Night. I am Dusk and Dawn. I am your nightmare. I am Kordo". He roughly grabbed Skulker's again "And your are my meal".

Kordo's face morphed into his monstrous one again. With another terrifying screech, Kordo sucked the now screaming Skulker into his body. Once that was done, he floated back into the air and with one energy blast, he obliterated the entire island.

The island's remains fell into the infinite darkness of Ghost Zone. Almost certainly never to be seen again. Kordo flew back over to Vlad and Mal.

"Now was that all the proof you needed, hm?" Kordo smirked.

Vlad was shaking. The only thing he could do was nod in confirmation.

"Excellent. Now, let's go back to my realm and have our chat. Shall we?" Kordo created another portal and stepped in, with Mal and Vlad following.

o - o - o - o - o

Far away in another corner of the Ghost Zone lies the the lair of the Master of Time, Clockwork.

Inside, Clockwork is studying the a thermos containing the violent entity known as, Dark Danny.

Clockwork feels the evil energies radiantly off of it. "Fascinating, it's almost as if he taints everything around him with bad energies". He puts the thermos back down and decides to stare out the window for the time being. He ponders to himself for moment.

" _The American Dragon is progressing at an astonishing rate, defeating the Dark Dragon is incredibly impressive. And that new Ninja is progressing along nicely, with him defeating the Sorcerer and all"_ Clockwork thought to himself.

The more he looked out into the Ghost Zone, the more he thought about Danny. The young halfa had truly become a great protector. When Clockwork heard the Pariah had been defeat, he was rather shocked to find that a kid managed to do it. While all three of the boys had help, they impressed nonetheless.

" _Kids saving the world. Who would have thought"_ Clockwork mused. He began to think back to the rebellion against Pariah Dark. That was a horrible time for everyone. Millions of ghost disappeared under the weight of Pariah's sheer power. Frankly it was a miracle that they manage to defeat him at all. He remembered the Observants and The Dragon Council arguing endlessly on how to deal with the situation. Pariah's power had been messing with the Council's realm and they wanted to get involved but the Observants were having none of it.

In the end, it was the Nomicon's excellent planning that allowed the rebellion to succeed. While Clockwork had to take credit or else the Observants would have flipped, the Nomicon could tell he was grateful.

Suddenly Clockwork felt a huge burst of energy. His eyes widen at the the familiar energy.

"Kordo...", Clockwork whispered. " _No. That isn't possible. I saw him die"._

He began to remember that day. Dragons from all across Earth entered the Ghost Zone with an army of Ninja following. Some of the strongest ghost came to fight. All of them came together for that battle.

"No." Clockwork began to reassure himself. "Kordo is dead. He has to be. It's just bad memories getting to me again". He tried to push the idea of Kordo being alive aside. Clockwork had no vision of such an huge event like that occurring.

Even still, Clockwork decided that it was good I idea to check on the energy levels of the Ghost Zone for anything unusual.

"Just calm down Clockwork. Everything is fine." He tried reassuring himself again.

"Everything's fine…"

o - o - o - o - o

Kordo, Mal, and Vlad had made it back to Kordo's realm and landed on the Rock. Vlad looked around cautiously, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Everything around them was pitch black. The only reason they could see at all was because of burning wood a few feet away from them.

Kordo guided them down into a hole. Once Vlad got to the bottom level he was surprised that Kordo managed to turn this rock into something livable. There were multiple halls, the biggest one Kordo was walking down. Vlad and Mal trailed behind him until they reached a circular room filled with books and table.

"Please take a seat. We have much to discuss" Kordo said as he started to sit down. Vlad sat at the direct opposite end of Kordo and Mal stood by the entrance.

Vlad spoke first "Okay, just tell me. What the hell are you? You're clearly not a ghost". Kordo just grinned at question, pissing Vlad off.

"I only tell that sort of info to people I trust. All you need to know is that, until very recently, I had been trapped in this realm for the past 700 Years" Kordo explained.

"How the hell could you be trapped here?"

"I won't go into details but I will tell you that it was the dark energies of Pariah Dark, The Dark Dragon, and The Sorcerer that kept me trapped. Now that they have all been defeated, i'm now free".

Vlad looked at Kordo puzzled "That doesn't make sense. You say Pariah Dark's radiant energy was keeping you locked in the realm, and his defeat helped you break free. From my basic understanding, The Dark Dragon was sent to another dimension and The Sorcerer was cleansed of all evil. Pariah Dark, however, was stuck in a sarcophagus, before and after he was defeated. If what you say is true then Pariah must have been giving off Dark energies while in his sarcophagus while you were imprisoned and **right now** ".

Kordo just laughed. Clearly Vlad didn't know as much about what happened to Pariah as he thinks.

"Vlad, while you are correct in that he gave off dark energies in the sarcophagus while I was imprisoned…" Kordo began. "...You are incorrect in him giving of energies 'right now'. You see, during Danny Phantom's battle with Pariah, I had one of my spies plant an incredible powerful magic spell inside the Sarcophagus that would completely disintegrate Pariah once Phantom put him back inside. My spies couldn't do it before Pariah was released due to his energy killing any troll who entered".

"You knew Daniel would be able to do it?".

"Of course. Pariah had been weakened considerably after years in that sarcophagus. I new that the second I saw you free him. Danny would have gotten obliterated instantly had Pariah had his true power back".

"So that's how you knew who I was. You had something inside Pariah's tomb so you could see and hear anything that could be used your advantage".

"And you Vlad, were that Advantage. So thank you for your help".

While Vlad was indeed jealous of Kordo's immense power, he had to admit, Kordo was indeed very clever.

"Now down to business" Kordo tone began to get serious. "I need your help."

"What do you need help with?" Vlad asked, relieved that some progress was being made.

"While I may have appeared very powerful during my battle with Skulker. That was merely a fraction of my true strength. I've been weakened greatly since i've been trapped. The only reason I have the power I displayed earlier is that i've been, slowly, over the years sucking lifeforce from humans. Since I couldn't leave this realm, the intake of energy I was stealing was extremely slow. It took time and effort get that strength I showed off".

Kordo summoned a cup of tea and drank before he continued "I give off a special energy wherever I go called _Chima._ This energy is easily detectable by even the most basic of ghostly and magical entities. Because of this, the instant I enter the Mortal Realm, the Dragon Council with detect me immediately and do everything in their power to have me eliminated. I'm strong, but not strong enough to fend off the full wrath of the Dragon Council".

"That sounds rough. But where do I fit in all this?"

Kordo snapped his fingers and a small jar appeared on the table. "I need to acquire more energy, but I can't enter the mortal realm to do so. That's where you come in. That jar in front of you collects the fear of people in the mortal realm and converts it into energy. Energy that I can consume to regain my power".

"Why can't you have your servants to do it?".

"Because all my servants, aside from Mal, are idiots. And Mal can't do it because he can't blend in to human populations do to being a giant troll, but you can, Vlad Masters".

"Hmph. And what exactly do you want me to do?".

"I want you to cause chaos in the Mortal Realm. Turn the humans fear into energy and bring it to me."

"You asked me earlier if I desired power. I'm assuming that is the reward for my efforts?"

"Correct".

"How do you plan on doing that?".

"Give me your hand". Vlad cautiously put is hand out. Kordo grabbed his hand and suddenly a huge surge of energy flowed into Vlad. A glowing red aura surrounded him.

"This, this feels amazing!" Vlad exclaimed as Kordo released his hand.

"I knew you'd like it. That was just a taste of the power I can provide. You just need to help me".

"How do I know you won't just double cross me as soon as you get your power?"

"Vlad. Think for second. What could I possibly gain by double crossing you? You help me, I help you. You do whatever, I do whatever. Once I get my revenge, i'm leaving this universe for good. Deal?".

Vlad thought about it for minute. On one hand, this guy looked liked one of the most untrustworthy people he's ever met. On another hand though, Vlad has dealt with a magnitude of untrustworthy people and gotten off fine. Plus, the power he was offering was unparalleled to anything he's experienced before.

Vlad pondered to himself for a few more minutes, then made up his mind "You've got yourself a deal."

"Good. I'm glad we could come to an agreement".

Vlad grabbed the jar "So all I need to do is cause enough fear to fill this Jar?"

"Yes, and I have the perfect way for you to do so" Kordo handed Vlad 3 small cubes.

Vlad examiend them "What are these supposed to do?".

"Drop them on a crowd and you'll see. Those will definitely cause fear. And keep the bloodshed to a minimum, dont wanna attract any unwanted attention from the magic community".

"Okay then. I guess i'll be off…".

Kordo clapped his hands and summoned a portal to the Mortal Realm. "Don't disappoint us Vlad".

Vlad smirked and entered the portal, closing upon his full exit.

Kordo looked over at Mal "One of my spies should be meeting us right about...now". Right on cue a yellowed masked figure teleported next to Kordo.

"Vuldur, how nice of you to join us", Kordo gleaned. "Have you tracked down the ghost known as Desiree?"

"Yes Master. She is currently situated at location 7-1X in the Ghost Zone." Vuldur replied.

"Great. Now all you have do is hunt down some pixies for me and the next stage of the plan can get started!".

"Yes". Kulder teleported out of the room, leaving only Kordo and Mal.

"Very quick to follow orders, maybe I should make him my new right hand man..." Kordo proclaimed. Mal's eyes widened at this causing Kordo to laugh "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't worry you're still my number one".

"Please don't joke like that" Mal said,annoyed.

"Alright, let's get going. I want to capture that wish granting bitch before Kulder gets back".

Kordo created another portal and the duo went away once more.

A small group of trolls who were spying on the meeting from down the hall started to complain "Why don't we ever get to go cool adventure?!".

"BAAAAA" They all yelled.


	6. Chapter 06

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. A bunch of stuff came up during the past week (Family emergency, injury, little brother messing with my phone) but i'm back! When I started this I didn't really have a schedule going but now I (Sort of) do. I'm gonna try to update every 3 to 5 days (MAYBE less depending on how fast I am). So like every week. I'll also try to tell you guys of any potential delays going forward. So on with the story! (I'll also use these A/N's a little more often too).**

o-o-o-o-o

Today was the big day. It was a chaotic Monday morning as the students of Norrisville High were all anxiously waiting in front of school for the buses to take them to New York. Everybody had their bags ready and people were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay. Phone, check. Clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. Binoculars, checkity check-check!" Howard said. Both Howard and Randy were waiting off to the side of school, away from the crowd.

"Why do you need binoculars?", Randy asked.

"Duh. To spy on the ladies!" Howard began to explain. "I overheard some of the Teacher's talking and apparently no one else besides the cheerleaders and the coaches are allowed near the park, where the tournaments are being held, between events. I'm making sure I see as much as possible during these 2 weeks!".

Randy rolled his eyes "Yeah. Because that TOTALLY isn't creepy".

"You say creepy, I say crafty. Cmon Cunningham, get with the program".

Randy lightly punched Howard in the arm and they both laughed. Randy felt another burst of energy and started to shake.

"That new power making you feel weird again?" Howard asked.

"Yeah. I've been getting these quick bursts of energy since I fought those mutants", Randy explained.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that. Where did those mutants come from? They didn't look Stanked, and McFist got arrested 3 weeks ago".

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah, hold up, Mcfist got arrested?!"

"Dude, how could you not have known? It was THE news story that whole week".

"Well the what the juice happened?".

"Apparently Mcfist was caught with stolen artifacts from an Egyptian exhibition. He claimed he didn't know where they came from, but it's a bunch of baloney" Howard then pulled some baloney out of his bag and started eating it.

"Jeez, that's crazy" Randy and Howard continued to talk, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Right across from them was Debbie and Theresa standing along another wall. Theresa was just staring at Randy, while Debbie was reading her book.

"Could those guys be any louder?", Debbie asked, not even looking up. When Theresa failed to reply she looked up to see her staring lovingly at Randy. "Ugh, I still don't get what you see in him".

"Well Deb, he's nice, funny, pretty cute..." Theresa blushed as she went on about her crush.

"Well then why don't you just ask him out?"

"I can't ask him out NOW!" Theresa yelled like it was obvious. "With that whole 'Cheerleading Event' going on, I'll be too busy with...ya know...cheer stuff".

"You do realize that there's plenty of time between events for dates, right?".

"I'll be using that time to practice!".

"The Events last from 2 to 4. So you're going to practice for 8 hour straight, huh? 4:00pm to 12:00am?".

Theresa looked at her friend blankly "...yes."

"T, you complain about having to practice for even an hour and a half. You're telling me you are going to WILLINGLY practice for that long.

"Uh, well, yeah, plus there's so many-"

"Stop making excuses and just ask him!" Right as Debbie said that, Randy and Howard started to walk over to them.

"Oh cheese, oh cheese! Deb, how's my hair, how's my hair?!" Theresa yelled frantically to her friend.

Debbie rolled her eyes "You look fine T".

Theresa, embarrassed that she was getting so worked up, tried to calm down. "Hey Randy!" She greeted a little louder than intended.

"Sup Theresa, Debbie Kang." Randy greeted, unfazed by Theresa loudness as he and Howard walked up to them. "You excited to go to New York? It's gonna be so BRUCE!".

"Y-yep! Totally! Itgonnabegreat!", Theresa stuttered.

"Yo Fowler, you cold or somethin'?" Howard asked, confused.

"Uh...YES! It's pretty chilling out here this morning!"

"It's almost 75 degrees" Randy pointed out.

"It's a girl thing okay?!" Theresa yelled back.

"Oh! That makes sense", Randy said as he facepalmed".

" _I can't believe that worked…"_ Debbie thought. " _Then again, these are the same guys who flunked Health twice. So I shouldn't be surprised"._

At that moment, the Buses pulled in front of the school, saving the 4 from that awkward encounter. All the kids scrambled for the buses shortly afterward.

"Woo-hoo! Let's get going Cunningham!" Howard and Randy both made a mad-dash for their bus.

"Whew!" Teresa exclaimed in relief.

"Real smooth T. Real smooth" Debbie smirked shaking her head.

"Oh shut it! Let's just get to the bus!".

o-o-o-o-o

"Okay mom. Yes mom, I have everything. Yes I have my teddy bear! Okay mom-bye! Love you!", Danny hung up his phone and sighed. "Parents".

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting in the back their bus, ready to go. Tucker had mistakenly texted them that they all had to be there at 7:00 instead of 8:00. Meaning they were all sitting in a bus waiting anxiously to get to New York.

"Tucker, you suck" Sam said, bored out of her mind.

"I said I was sorry! It's not my fault my PDA is acting all funky" Tucker exclaimed while shaking his PDA.

"Tuck, who even uses those things anymore?" Danny asked while sitting upside down on his smartphone.

"I like semi-retro tech okay!" Tucker defended. "Anyways, how ya feeling after Saturday?".

"Like crap. Trying to get 70 tiny freaking ghost into the Thermos was an absolute nightmare. Then, Box-Ghost just HAD to show up being annoying. Awful day".

A familiar voice spoke up "Well look on the bright side Danny…." Danny looked up. It was his sister, Jazz. "With this field trip, you'll finally be getting a well deserved break!".

"Why are you here so early" Danny asked.

"I should be asking you that question".

"Blame Tucker" Sam said as Tucker looked on, annoyed.

Danny sat back up in his seat, not wanting to hear his sister's scolding. "You are right though. This break IS well needed. I know you've been worrying about me this past week. It's just these ghost that have been getting on my nerves.

Both Tucker and Sam were not surprised that he decided to lie to his sister. While Jazz cared about Danny immensely, she could be overbearing at times. Still, though, he didn't have to keep lying.

Jazz took the lie instantly and smiled "Well just keep your head up and everything should be fine".

"So, you excited for this trip?" Danny asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I've always wanted to go to New York. They've got that cool Museum, the Statue of Liberty, Brooklyn Bridge, Ground Zero, Empire State Building, Central Park, Wall Street, Broadway, Cup-".

"OKAY! Okay Jazz, I get it, you're ready to see the sights. One at a time man".

Jazz scratched her head, embarrassed "Sorry, got a little carried away. By the way, you know Norrisville High is coming right?"

"Yep. And I already know what you want to talk about….".

"Do you think we're going to see the Ninja?".

Danny looked annoyed at the mention of the Ninja and replied quickly "Yeah, maybe, whatever".

Jazz caught this instantly "What the matter?".

Danny contemplated on weather or not he should tell his sister how he's been feeling lately. How he's been feeling inferior. He ultimately decided not to and started to tell her the info Tucker dropped on him on.

"We think the Ninja might actually be a teenager".

"Wait, what?"

Tucker jumped into the conversation "Yeah, my genius keen eye spotted some really hard evidence".

"And that is….." Jazz tried to probe further but was interrupted by a rather obnoxious jock entering the bus.

It was Dash, the most popular guy in school, heading straight for the back of the bus "Well, well, well, look at what we got here, the loser squad!".

Sam looked at the jock with disgust "Just what the heck do you want _Trash"._

Dash glared at the goth "This is the bus for the Football players. There's gonna be a big game between Casper and Millard to kick off the 2 week long competition. So basically I'm yelling ya to scram".

"The email said it Didn't matter which bus people got on!" Tucker explained.

"Well since I'm quarterback, I'm claiming this busy for me and my team. So like I said before, _Scram"._

Jazz spoke up "Why do always have to be such a jerk Dash?".

Dash crossed his arms "Because cutie, I just CAN! Haha!". Dash tossed some pebbles at Danny and Tucker then left the bus and walked over to all of his jock friends.

"Ew, he called me cutie!" Jazz exclaimed, disgusted.

Danny transformed into his ghost form _dashed over to Dash (Tee-hee)._ He immediately possessed his body without any of his friends noticing.

Danny, in Dash's body started to speak to the Jocks "Hello my beutiful friends! Isn't it just a FANTABULOUS DAY!". Dash's friends looked at him confused while Sam, Tucker and Jazz started to laugh from inside the buss.

"Uh...yeah man, I guess it is.." Dash's best friend Kwan replied. Danny/Dash gave Kwan a huge bear hug then proceed to do a ballet dance around his friends.

"OH GOLLY GEE BOYS I HAVE A BUNCH OF PICTURES OF MYSELF IN VERY SMALL DRESSES!" Danny/Dash started to do pound his chest while saying "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?!".

Dash's friends looked at him with horror. Danny/Dash then ripped his jacket and shirt off and started to belly dance with glee. Once that was all done, Danny exited his body and went back onto the bus.

Dash returned to his senses with a daze "Huh, what happened?" Dash looked in front him to see his friends slowly backing away from him before _dashing (Tee-hee)_ away fast. Dash soon ran after them, confused and wanting answers.

Meanwhile on the bus, the quartet were laughing mad.

"Ah, now that, haha, was some grade A comedy man, ha!" Tucker snickered. Right then, the rest of the students started to arrive and began to get on the buses, including the one the jocks "claimed".

"Uh-oh, looks like the only bus left for the jocks is the rusty beater" Sam pointed to a small, rusty looking bus.

"Oh man, today couldn't get any better!" Danny laughed. Soon the buses started to depart to their destination.

o-o-o-o-o

Spud, Trixie and Jake were currently alone in the auditorium setting up the decorations for the arriving students. Jake had managed to fall off his ladder and spilled paint over the stage and was cleaning it up.

"Aw man! Why does all the unlucky stuff have to happen to me!" Jake yelled annoyed. Jake had been moping up half the stage for almost 15 minutes and the floor was showing no signs of getting clean.

Spud stopped hanging up some posters and walked over to Jake "Well, maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had kept those lucky charms you got from those leprechauns".

"Those don't work" Jake huffed.

"I dunno know man. That lucky squeak-toy has saved me from tons of jams. Remember that chicken incident".

Jake shuddered at the thought "So many chickens, so many inappropriate….places, ugh".

"Would you boys just hurry up and get this finished!" Trixie yelled while checking the lights. "It's bad enough Rotwood forced us to help with these decorations, I don't need you guys getting lazy AND grossing me out".

Both Spud and Jake went back to work. While they were working, they overheard Rotwood and the stage director yelling at each other.

"The kids will be here in 2 hours and the decorations STILL AREN'T DONE?!, Rotwood yelled at the stage director.

"Well it would be done if you hadn't gotten JUST 3 KIDS!" the stage director, Ms. Davis yelled back. The two yelled back and forth for what for what felt like an eternity.

"Oh man I hope we see the ghost kid" Spud said as he was putting up letters on the walls.

"You a fan" Jake asked, still mopping.

"Yeah dude. Did your gramps tell you anything about him?".

"Nah. I mean, he told me a little about the ghost community, but that was it" Jake shrugged. "Anyways, I doubt we'll be seeing him. Doesn't make sense for the guy to completely abandon the place he's supposed to protect for 2 weeks".

Trixie walked over to them "Eh, to be fair, we don't really know anything about the guy. Maybe he might take the chance for a little vacation. Ya never know. Now the NINJA coming is a whole nother story...".

"Why you say that?" Spud asked confused.

"Ever notice how like, 90% of the video we see of the guy is at Norrisville High?".

Jake spoke up "Yeah, that reminds me. Gramps told me that apparently the Ninja is just one in training".

"Really?" Both Trixie and Spud said.

"Yeah. So he's probably just a teenager like us".

"Cool" They both said, unfazed. The two had become well accustomed to all the weird things that came with being Jake's friends, hence how they're able to talk about such things so casually.

Rotswood stomps into the auditorium angrily "ALL OF YOU! Your progress on these decorations have been UNACCEPTABLE!".

"Well what the heck did you expect?! There's only 3 of us!" Jake snapped.

"That's no excuse Mr. Long! I bet you and your hooligan friends were all slacking off!"

"We were not!" Trixie yelked.

"Yeah!" Spud yelled too but then paused. "Okay. I was a LITTLE bit…..okay a lot BUT I was TOTALLY in overdrive mode for the rest! Though I did leave for a little bit to go get some hotdo-" Trixe covered his mouth.

"Shut up Spud" she said.

"THAT'S IS IT! For that, you all must clean up the school dumpsters for the rest of the day!".

"That is so wack bro!" Jake yelled.

Rotwood proceed to kick them out of the half decorated auditorium to the back of the school. Before them were dumpsters overflowing with garbage bags and filth.

"I expect all those bags to have been taken to the dump as soon I get back" Rotwood said. With that he turned around a marched toward the building. As he was walking, Jake spit some fire at his pants in retaliation.

"OW OW OW OW! WHERE'D THIS FIRE COME FROM?! OWIE OWIE! Rotsworth ran and screamed with burning pants around the parking lot as onlookers were laughing.

Spud high fived Jake "Ha! You got him good man!".

"Serves him right. I ain't cleaning this stuff" Trixie proclaimed.

"I have a friend that can do this for us. Owes me a favor" Jake proclaimed. "C'mon, let's go wait out front for the Amity and Norrisville kids".

The three walked back into the school, leaving the now pantless Rotsworth rolling in the parking lot.

"MY BUTTCHEEKS BURN!".

o-o-o-o-o

"Let us out you meany!".

"You're a big jerk!".

"I'll beat you up!"

Kulder had just captured 3 pixies not long ago. They were all locked away in a special magic-cancelling box and were traveling with him to his next location.

The pixies continued to yell and yell until Kulder began to speak again "If you all don't stop yelling. I will end your lives in a heartbeat. I swear it". The pixies immediately piped down.

Kulder was a very patient individual. Being a hunter, scavenger, and a spy required that he be so. While Kulder could have just teleported to his next location, he much preferred the intense beauty of the massive fields he was flying across.

Kulder always had a fondness for human lands. He hated the humans, but their planet drew him in. He loved it. As he flew with Supersonic speed, his destination came into full view.

Kennedy Maximum Security Prison. New home of recent detainee, Hannibal McFist.

Inside the prison, McFist was currently in his cell angrily punching a wall.

"GODDAMMIT!" McFist screamed. "I can't believe that traitor sold me out!". Yes, McFist had stolen some very important artifacts from an Egyptian exhibition dig. McFirst, being a billionaire, covered his tracks easily. He wouldn't have gotten caught if some goodie two shoes employee of his hadn't blabbed to the authorities.

Mcfist's cell was rather cramped and very sealed up. No one could see inside except for a little peephole, which the guards rarely checked, hence why they never noticed McFidt's dozens of breakout attempts within his cell.

While McFist was trying to dig a hole in the ground with a spoon, a yellow masked figure wearing a brown combat suit appeared within his cell.

"What the-" Mcfist gasped in surprise.

"Hello Hannibal McFist" Kulder greeted.

"H-How do you know my name?".

"You're a famous billionaire. Everyone knows who you are".

"...oh yeah".

"I require your assistance".

"My assistance? Just who the heck are you?".

"I am Kulder".

"Uh, okay. What do you need my help with?".

"You don't seem as freaked out as I anticipated".

"Well I WAS in kahoots with an evil green Sorcerer. So yeah, I can adjust easily. Now answer my question".

"My master and I require a large amount of magical creatures and we thought that your assistance would help greatly. Considering your experience with the Sorcerer and all."

"And just why the hell would I want to do that?"

"You could have your business back".

"Ha ha. Just how on earth are you going to do that?".

Kulder proceed to snap his fingers and suddenly the 2 were in McFist's office. McFist looked around bewildered.

"What just happened?" McFist asked while frantically looking around the room.

Kulder began, "A few hours ago I framed the man that tattled on you. He's currently being transferred to your old cell".

"Uh...thanks? But how are-".

"-I erased the justice departments memory of you ever getting arrested. To make things go a bit faster".

"Wow. Thanks, I guess. But that means I now owe you".

"Yes".

"What happens if I say no?".

Kulder summoned a portal. Inside was a woman getting torn apart by a monster beetles. The woman's flesh was getting slowly eating, exposing more and more of her skeleton. Kulder closed the portal to see McFist hiding behind his desk shaking.

"O-okay. I-I understand n-now" McFist shuddered.

"Good" Kulder smiled under his mask. "Don't worry, we'll also make it worth your while".

"Um, okay. I'm listening".

"My boss and I will be returning in 3 hours. Be ready". Kulder disappeared, leaving McFist shocked. He looked down at himself and noticed that Kulder had replaced his orange jumpsuit with a suit upon his exit.

McFist sat down in his chair to think " _Okay, just met some weird guy. And he's gonna meet me in 3 hours with his boss. Okay"._

McFist sat in silence for a few more minutes until a huge grinned appeared on his face.

"VICEROY! GET IN HERE!" He boomed.

Viceroy burst through the doors in shock "MCFIST?! How did you-"

"NEVERMIND THAT! GET THE COFFEE READY! VISITORS WILL BE HERE IN A FEW HOURS!"

"Uh…"

"GO!".

Viceroy ran out of the room leaving Mcfist super satisfied with himself.

"Ahhh, it's great to be back!".


	7. Chapter 07

A slime monster is running through the sewer. Pursuing it are 5 dark figures wearing black jumpsuits, each with red, Silver, yellow, pink, and orange trimming respectively. They all were running fast with almost inhuman levels of speed, easily keeping up with the monster taking a sharp right. One of the figures teleports in front of the monster and tries to grab at it. The monster dodges quickly and dives into the water. Two of the figures drop Ink Balls into the water, blinding the creature in process.

The slime monster burst from the water onto the ceiling and starts to run again. The yellow, shortest of the figures jumps on and clings to the ceiling, running after the monster.

The monster speeds up once it sees another hole to get out the sewer. The monster nearly makes it there before getting knocked off the ceiling with a...ninja star?

The monster was getting pursued by Ninja's, and they surround it once it hits the floor.

The slime monster began to split itself into 5 smaller monsters and began their attack. The Red ninja used his nunchucks and knocked 2 of the monsters around while the Silver ninja used his scarf to catch the 2 and slam them to the ground.

The orange, pink, and yellow ninjas kept tossing around the 3 remaining monsters like rag dolls. The monsters all spat acid out of their mouths at the same time. The Ninja's all easily deflected the acid with their swords. With the Ninjas somewhat distracted, the monster reformed into one and escaped through the hole back to the surface.

The monster ran up the side of a nearby skyscraper. The ninja's jumped out of the hole and saw the monster escaping. The female yellow ran up the building in pursuit.

"I got him" the yellow ninja said. She ran fast up the side of the building, catching up to monster with recorded speed. In one swift motion, she used her sword and sliced the monster in half. She quickly grabbed the two creatures and shoved them into her jar. She reached the roof and jumped on it.

"Yes!" the yellow ninja cheered at her victory. "I did it, I did it!". While she was celebrated, she accidently dropped the jar, releasing the creature. The slime monster used the ninja's shock to its advantage, jumping off the building into the vast city. The yellow ninja just stood there in shock "Oops".

The rest of her comrades reached the roof. The silver ninja spoke first "Did you detain it?".

"Well...you see, about that….."

"You lost it, didn't you" the Pink female ninja said with obvious disappointment

"I...I… _*sigh*,_ yeah, I lost it" the Yellow ninja said sadly.

The Ninjas all took off their mask. Unlike the Norrisville Ninja, their suits didn't come off when they took their mask off. There were five ninja present:

Pink: Kanna Kheela: 28 (leader)  
Silver: Jack Ryan: 24 (2nd in Command)  
Orange: Finn Rodriguez: 23 (Weapons Specialist)

Red: Max Young 19 (Smart Guy)  
Yellow: Tama Sato: 18 (Rookie)

Together these five Ninja make up **Raven Group,** and the rookie had just messed up a mission. Again.

"Tama this is the 3rd mission you've screwed up. We spent all of yesterday tracking down that thing" Jack scolded.

Tama looked down, embarrassed. Kanna spoke in her defense "Lay of her of Jack. She's only been apart of the team for 2 months. She's just a little too eager".

Jack scoffed at that "Kan, she's been a Ninja for a while. Her 4 years at her high school was supposed to snuff all that immature stuff out".

Finn raised an eyebrow "Like your one to talk. Didn't you screw up that mission with those wizard brothers?".

"That was NOT my fault. How was I supposed to know that I was making out with their sister!".

"She told you".

"Not to my face".

Kanna just shook her head at her 2nd in Command and turned to face Tama. The Japanese-American girl was still looking down at her feet.

"Tama look at me" Kanna ordered. Tama looked up. "While I don't like Jack being hard on you, he does have a point. You've been slipping up with no signs of improvement, which makes me think something's on your mind".

Tama didn't answer the dark-skinned girl for several seconds until "Yeah. Things have been on my mind for a little while".

"Lay it on me".

"You know how our minds get erased temporarily after our 4 year training term is up?"

"Of course. Still never understood why that happens. Nomicon never gives us clear answers".

"Well right after I graduated, I left Athena Falls and traveled all around Montana to be model. Ya know, to help out my family".

"Yeah, you told me your family is rather poor".

"Right. Well right after I started making a decent amount of cash, the memories of me being a ninja started to come back. Then the Nomicon came and told me how I had to travel the world being a Ninja".

"And you've been trying to balance being a model and being the Ninja but…"

"...my Ninja responsibilities have been getting bigger and bigger. I'm afraid that I won't have time for any type of job to help my family".

Kanna finally understood "Let me ask you a question. Do you you like being a Ninja and protecting people?".

"I love it! I'm sure the Nomicon only picks those who would".

"Do you love your family?"

"Of course!"

"Which do you love more?"

"..."

"You don't need to answer that." Kanna put a hand on Tama's shoulder. "Being a Ninja means you shouldn't overwhelm yourself. You only feel like your Ninja responsibilities are piling up because you have a drive to help others. The Nomicon isn't asking you to abandon your personal life, only be their to help people when YOU can. A miserable Ninja isn't a wholly effective Ninja. I've been there".

"I...I think I understand".

"When I created this team, I didn't make it so that we would be some 24 hours a day fighting force. I created it so that Ninja's who like to help others can have extra support. Being a Ninja is a tough task and the Nomicon only picks those it believes can handle that hardship".

The two girls remained silent for a little while until Max started to speak up "Hey guys I just found out something interesting".

Max was the previous the Norrisville Ninja before Randy. He was a pretty nice guy, certainly more nice than the sarcastic Finn and Jake.

"Apparently students from Norrisville and Casper High are coming to New York", Max exclaimed.

"Really now" Finn perked up, interested.

"Isn't Norrisville the place where the famous ninjas come from?" .

"Yeah. Our boy Max was one of them. He was pretty awesome from what I've seen" Finn said. Max blushed at the compliment.

"How come all knowledge of Ninja's from other schools get suppressed while the Norrisville ones get to be so known?" Tama asked, a little jealous.

"Norrisville is the home of the first Ninja" Max explained. "As such, the Norrisville Ninja gets to have special treatment other Ninja's don't get".

"So anyways, what you're trying to say is, Max, the Norrisville Ninja is coming here?".

"Yep. It's the _Bi-Annual Cheerleading Competition._ I know the Ninja's coming because I did. Unless he's sick or something".

"Hm. Maybe we might pay the a little visit".

"No", Kanna simply stated.

"Why?" They all asked.

"The Nomicon will reveal all the information about us to Randy in time. We will not interfere. Got it?" Kanna said with authority. They all nodded their heads. "Good".

Tama looked at her watch "OH MY GOSH!". The rest of hdr team looked at her in alarm. "I HAVE A MODELING GIG IN 20 MINUTES. I GOTTA GO!".

Tama immediately jumped of the Skyscraper and Dmdashed to another, leaving her teammates on the roof.

Max, Finn, and Jack just stood in complete Bewilderment while Kanna just smiled.

o-o-o-o-o

Dozens of buses from both Norrisville and Casper High pulled up at the front and side entrances of Millard. Within minutes, hundreds of kids poured around the school. Teachers and staff began organizing all the kids into lines and they all slowing began going into the school.

At the front entrance, In the very back of one of the lines, were Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz. As the logical consequence of being in the very back of one one of the last buses to leave Casper, they were stuck at the end of the line. Danny glanced over to his left and saw the Jocks in the very same situation. The jocks also were also clearly ignoring Dash, pissing him off greatly.

Danny snickered at this and turned to his friends and sister, "So...did you guys enjoy the trip?".

The drive to New York took 7 hours and the tiredness was evident on their faces. Another reason they were at the back of the line was that the bus experienced several delays. Bad traffic, tires getting flat, engine failure, traffic accident, construction, and someone wet themself. Not the most enjoyable experience. One of the kids actually threw up upon exiting the bus and had to be taken to the nurse.

"What do you think" Sam replied, annoyed by the obvious question. "I'm just glad we finally got here".

"And we still have to get to our hotels right after the football game. Knowing how the traffic is in this city, it's going to be another slog" Tucker added. The group groaned as they waited to enter the building.

On another side of the building, kids were much more cheerful. Norrisville High experienced no delays from any bus and everybody were (well, mostly everybody) in great moods.

"AW YEAH!" two boys yelled. It was Randy and Howard. The duo had been the first off the bus and almost at the very front of their line, so they both were super pumped.

"Oh man Cunningham, that ride was so bruce!" Howard began. "I've never seen building so huge in my entire life".

"DUDE! I've never seen a statue so cool in my life!" Randy exclaimed. "It was all green and awesome looking. Must be new or something".

"Did you see all those arcades?!"

"Did _you_ see all those stores?!"

"Hot Dog Stands!"

"Bowling Alley's!"

"Fast food places!"

"Bridges!"

"Seagulls!"

"Stadiums!"

"SIDEWALKS!?"

" **WOULD YOU DWEEBS JUST SHUT IT ALREADY?!"** yelled a red headed girl in front of them. Howard and Randy stopped and looked at her. It was Heidi, Howard's sister.

Howard crossed his arms, "Ugh. Why do have to be such buzzkill".

Heidi rolled her eyes "Because, for your information, I'm the announcer for all the events. I need to concentrate".

Randy raised a brow "You're trying to concentrate….while in a line?".

"Well duh Sandy! You're always supposed to practice at any given opportunity. How else do you get rid of the stage nervousness?"

"It's _RANDY_ , and how-" Before Randy could finish, it was Heidi's turn to enter the school and she darted in. The teacher near the door looked at Randy, who was next, boredly.

"Are you in possession of any prohibited items that would be a danger to you and/or the student body?" The teacher asked, not even looking up from his clipboard.

"No. All my stuff is still on the bus".

"Yeah okay, go on in". Randy ran into the school where he was directed to the auditorium. Howard walked up next.

The teacher asked the same question "Are you in possession of any prohibited items that would be a danger to you and/or the student body?".

"Nope" right as Howard said that, a Ninja star fell out of his pocket and made a loud _ping_. The teacher looked at him wide eyed.

"Uh...that's not mine", Howard half lied. Randy had given Howard the Ninja Star as a sort of memento. Howard, of course, foolishly brought the weapon with him on the school trip. "It was already there".

"Uh huh, Right" the teacher said while pulling out a walkie-talkie "Security, just caught a fat kid trying to sneak a weapon into the school".

"AW WHAT?!".

Out of nowhere, two big security guards came and grabbed Howard by the arms. They began to drag Howard to the main office while he was kicking and yelling profanities.

"Dammit", Howard whispered as he gave up.

o-o-o-o-o

The hallways were packed as students from all three schools were lead into the autororium. Rotwood was the one who planned the meeting location for the schools, so a few problems arose.

The first problem was that there wasn't enough room. See, Rotwood didn't realize that packing 3 schools together, each with at least 300 kids, into not the biggest auditorium was just asking for trouble.

The second problem was that getting all 900 kids to enter in an orderly fashion was an absolute nightmare. Kids were shoving each other, kicking each other, hell, even a fight broke out at one point. Getting everybody to the football field would be almost impossible

And lastly, the decorations were half finished. Turns out getting only three kids to do all the decorations, then immediately make them go clean the dumpsters, mere hours before the opening ceremony, was bound to slow things down.

So to recap. We had an ugly looking auditorium full of kids in chairs with most others sitting on floor with security guards trying to break up all the fights. Naturally, Rotwood was furious

He was currently yelling at the staff, while they in turn were yelling back at him, calling him an absolute idiot for his poor planning.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were outside the auditorium, leaning on the lockers in the hallway. They were watching a pretty brutal fight go down between two guys from Norrisville and Amity. One was named Bash and the other, Dash.

Bash had Dash into headlock while repeatedly punching him in the face. Dash broke free and kneed Bash in his stomach then punched him the face. Bash fell to the ground, but not before tripping Dash causing him to fall too.

Bash got up a tried to body slam Dash while he was down but Dash rolled out of the way just in time. Dash jumped on top of Bash and the two began rapidly punching each other.

"Dang, those guys are going at it pretty hard" Spud inquired. "The brown haired one's from Norrisville right?.

"Yeah. I think the one in the red letterman is from Casper" Jake said. "Looks like he's gonna win".

"Nah. Black shirt's gonna win for sure" Trixie said.

"Wanna make a bet?"

Trixie smirked "20 bucks says Black Shirt wins."

"I got 20 on the blond one".

Bash and Dash kept fighting for 5 more minutes until the security came to break them up. The guards pried them off eachother. Their faces were really busted up: Black eyes, bruises all over, cuts, busted lips, they looked awful. They both began screaming at eachother.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO CATCH YOU AFTER SCHOOL" Bash screamed. "I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP.

"IN YOUR DREAMS LOSER!" Dash screamed back. "IF I WASN'T BEING HELD BACK I'D COME OVER THEIR AND BREAK YOUR JAW!"

The two teens were dragged into opposite directions as onlookers laughed. Sam, Tucker and Danny were some of them, laughing harder than anyone else in the hallway.

"Oh man, I've never seen Dash that angry before!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Serve's the Idiot right" Sam smirked. "Hey, where'd Jazz go?

"I see you guys know that guy well". Danny turned to see another trio walking up to them. Spud, Trixie, and Jake went to greet them.

"Oh yeah, he's one of the biggest Jerks at our school" Sam replied, before clarifying "The one in the red I mean".

Trixie spoke first "You guys from Casper High?"

"Yep" Danny replied. "We just walked in a few minutes ago and saw that fight".

Jake glanced over at the entrance to the auditorium "Have you guys seen what it looks like in there? Complete chaos".

"Yeah we saw that when we came in" Tucker said. "Whoever thought that was a good Idea really should be fired".

"I wish" Jake groaned. "Our stupid principal thought it was good idea have three people, us, be in charge of setting up the decorations".

"Ugh. Sound like a Jerk" Sam said in disgust.

"He is. Then he tried to make us clean the dumpsters right after. We didn't even finish half of the decorations".

"Eh, looks half decent to me" Danny said as he looked into the auditorium.

"We had some...friends to help with them" Jake had recruited some pixies to help finish the decorations. They had to leave earlier due to some crisis situation happening at their village, or something. "Anyways, I assume you guys aren't going inside, right?".

"Yeah. Apparently, The staff are directing everybody outside to the football field after this failure. We're about to go there now" Danny replied. "Wanna come with?".

"Sure thing" Jake replied back and turned to his friends. "You guys up for it?".

"Eh, it's fine" Trixie replied. Spud gave a nod and the 6 began walking to their destination.

"So what're your guy's names" Spud asked while walking.

"My names Danny.." Danny introduced, then gestured to his friends "...and these are Sam and Tucker".

"Well I'm Jake. This is Spud and Trixie" Jake replied.

The 6 continued to walk while teachers tried getting everybody out of the auditorium. This would have been rather simple had Rotwood not been yelling at everyone to go faster.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS JUST HURRY UP!" Rotwood yelled. The teachers flipped him off and went back to guiding the students.

o-o-o-o-o

Desiree wanted to be alone.

Right now, she was sitting on a little island away from from most other ghost inhabitants. She was thinking hard.

A few months ago she was defeated again by the ghost boy and his friends. Of course she was mocked for her failure by everyone. Even that idiot Skulker had the nerve to mock her too, and he never defeated the kid. Stupid Hypocrite.

The Ghost Zone was a lonely place for her most of the time. She didn't really have any friends. Ember tried to befriend her a few times, but Desiree pushed her away subconsciously, like she does with everyone.

She honestly doesn't have any idea how she ended up with her wish power. When she died she just...had it. It was an incredible power that had so much potential when she was in the Mortal Realm. If only she could break out of the Ghost Zone again then maybe…

Desiree was interrupted from her thoughts by a sudden sensation of power behind her. She turned around to see a large green monster and and gray skinned bald man floating behind her.

"Hello Desiree" the gray man said.

"How do you know my name" Desiree asked, confused. "We've never met".

"That's none of your concern" the gray man said dangerously. "I'm Kordo and I need you. Come with me".

"I'm not interested" Desiree said as she turned around. Kordo shot an energy blast into her shoulder and was knocked down. She got up in pain and saw Kordo standing right above her.

Kordo smiled at her "That was wasn't a question, bitch. You're either going to come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences.

Desiree dashed backwards away from him "Who are you to order me?".

"I'm the man that's going to use you for a higher purpose. Now like I said before, either you come with me peacefully…" Kordo summoned a large energy sword. "...or suffer the consequences".

Desiree went into a fighting stance, glaring at the man who stood before her. Kordo got into a stance as well, still with his trademark grin on his face.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Kordo's grin got bigger as he dashed toward Desiree.

Desiree dogged his attacked but he teleported behind her. Kordo grabbed her arms and whispered into her ear…

" _...we're gonna have some fun"._


	8. Chapter 08

Kordo had Desiree's arms pinned behind her back with a tight grip. He was slowly crushing her arms with every second that passed. Desiree felt like her arms were going to snap at any moment.

"Let. Go. Of. M-Me!" Desiree struggled to break free. After recovering from her shock, she went intangible and phased through Kordo's grasp.

Desiree dashed backwards once more. She rapidly fired Ecto Beams at Kordo, each blast flanking him from all sides. Kordo summunond a shield around him, which deflected all the blast back at her.

Desiree began to dodge the barrage of beams when Kordo dashed toward her. Kordo tried to slash her with his sword but Desiree ducked just in time, but not before Kordo kneed her in the stomach. He then elbowed her in the back of head, slamming her back toward the tiny island. Before Desiree could hit the ground, she went intangible, phasing through the island.

Kordo shot a beam from his mouth at the island, blowing it up in the process. Desiree turned invisible, but Kordo could still see her somehow. Kordo teleported in front of Desiree and punched her hard in face while she was still intangible. Clutching her face in pain, Kordo used the opportunity to deliver another blow to the side of her head. Upon impact, Desiree was slammed to the side of a nearby mountain. She tried to turn intangible again, but to no avail. Kordo disabled her power.

Kordo charged up a giant energy ball and threw it towards the mountain. Desiree managed to free herself before the ball hit. The mountain blew up in fiery blaze as Degree escaped the explosion.

Kordo flew towards her and fired energy blast at her. They all hit her and managed to stun her. Kordo flew right up to her face and slashed her right across her abdomen with his sword. Desiree grew her arm bigger and tried to slap Kordo away but he managed to stop the giant arm with his fist. He grabbed her now giant finger and tossed her high above him, then teloperted above her and bashed her face with hilt of his sword.

Kordo grabbed her before she could fall through the air faster. He proceed to punched her rapidly in face before Desiree blasted him in the eyes, blinding him for a few seconds. Desiree used the chance to free herself and flew over to giant rock. She hid behind the rock to try to compose herself.

"Just...just what is this guy? I've never seen anyone with this amount of power before" Desiree huffed. "I can barely feel my arm and my power feels like it was cut in half". She looked down at her abdomen and saw that it was gushing green blood. "Crap. I need to heal".

Desiree tried to heal herself but the rock behind her was blown up, knocking her forward. Kordo emerged from the dust behind her and started doing a strange hand motion. All of a sudden the the broken rocks around them darted toward Desiree and hit her repeatedly in the chest.

Desiree tried to block, but a larger rock hit her in the back of head, with another one hitting her in stomach right after. She then tried to move out of the way but a huge flash of light blinded her and stopped her in her tracks. Kordo dashed and grabbed her head, slamming her face into his knee.

Kordo grabbed her hair and lifted her up to look at him. At this point, Desiree looked like a mess. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and her face was full of bumps and scratches. She groaned out in pain as Kordo roughly pulled her hair. She tried to pound at his chest but every time she moved she felt more pain.

Kordo smiled at her pain "Stop resisting. I'll just make it worse". Desiree could barely lift head to look at him, so Kordo did it for her. "Look into my eyes bitch. Tell me, what do you see?".

Desiree tried to look away but Kordo summoned his sword again and held it toward her throat. "Look at me when I talk to you. Answer my question now bitch! HAHA!".

Desiree looked into Kordo's pitch black eyes and saw images of the Mortal Realm getting consumed by darkness. Violent visions of her past life flashed through her mind. Bloody images of bodies getting hanged, terrible wars and all out chaos appeared before her.

She felt like she was going insane. Kordo grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her.

"W-what do you want from me?" Desiree choked. Kordo tighten to grip on her neck.

"I want you power" Kordo said simply. "Your power to grant wishes...intrigues me…".

"W-hy? Why would you-" Before Desiree could finish she got a hard slap in the face.

"That's none of your concern, whore. You will benefit me. I don't need your consent. All I want is your power. It will be helpful for the ritual".

" _Ritual?"_ Desiree thought. Kordo transformed his blade into a vase and held up toward her nose. As she sniffed to contents inside, she began to lose consciousness until…

" **HEY JERKWARD!".**

"What?" Kordo was suddenly blasted away from Desiree and was knocked a few feet back. Desiree was lifted up by a figure and was brought far away from Kordo.

She looked up at her savior and realized it was Ember. Ember had followed Desiree to her secluded to spot because she was worried and saw that Kordo had her by the neck.

"W-what are...you...doing here?" Desiree struggled to ask.

"I was worried about you so I followed you here and found that creep looking like he was to kidnap you" Ember explained.

Kordo recovered from his daze, enraged. He looked over and saw the blue haired girl carrying his prize.

"Yo jerk! What the hell do you think you're doing hurting my friend?! You creep!" Ember yelled.

Kordo glared hard at the girl and got into stance. Ember put Desiree down and gestured for her to escape. She complied darted away behind her. Kord gestured to Mal, who was out of Ember's sight, to follow Desiree.

"You're going to suffer from interrupting my fun time" Kordo growled. Ember fired blast from her guitar at Korido. He deflected the blast easily, but Ember quickly dashed toward him and blinded him with her flame hair. She used he flames to to enchant her fists and punched Kordo in the face, knocking him back.

Kordo summoned his sword and tried to stab her, but she used her guitar to block his attack. Ember used her guitar as a melee weapon and clashed with Kordo's sword. They rapidly hit at each other before Ember began to get overwhelmed by Kordo's slashing barrage. Ember teleported behind him and tried to punch him but Kordo ducked out the way. He quickly turned and the two began to rapidly throw punches at each other.

They both punched, dodged and blocked in rapid succession until Kordo teleported upside down above her. He tried to punch the top of her head, but she dodged and tried to jab at one of his eyes. Kordo blocked her attack then spun and kicked her in the back of the head.

Ember flew forward and threw her guitar at Kordo. He dodged out of the way but Ember used her guitar as a boomerang and hit Kordo in the back of _his_ head, stunning him for a moment. The guitar returned Ember, and in one swift motion, she began playing. Giant soundwaves erupted from the guitar and hit Kordo.

"ARGHHHH!" Kordo screamed as he covered his ears and closed his eyes. Kordo was completely immobilized under to pressure of Ember soundwaves. Kordo open his eyes and grinned at Ember. Suddenly, Kordo summoned 9 clones of himself outside the soundwave. One of the clones tackled Ember, freeing Kordo from her trap. Ember killed the clone easily and quickly recomposed herself to fight off the 8 other clones that were dashing toward her.

The clones flanked her from all directions but she used her guitar and summoned a huge shockwave around her, blasting all the clones away from her. Kordo teleported behind her and grabbed both of her arms. Below them was another island so Kordo used the opportunity and dashed them both toward the island. Kordo flipped Ember over and body slammed her to the ground, face first.

Kordo grabbed her arms and pulled them while she was still on the ground.

"You know bitch? This actually pretty fun. If you were the same level of power I am, you could have been a good rival" Kordo chuckled.

Ember growled "What? So you've been holding back?".

"Yes. 95% of my power, exactly. You really caught me off guard bitch. You have some unique abilities and an okay amount of power. You'll be quite the treat".

Ember broke free of Kordo's grip and dashed away. She positioned herself far away, in preparation for Kordo's next attack. Kordo smiled and shook his head.

"I'm starting to get bored. I want that wish granting chick badly to continue my plans. So let's end this now!" Kordo lifted his hands and began to chant. " **Lux aeterna, aeternum occursum tenebrae! Pulcherrima mei resurgent. Dici seducat bestia mi …".**

The green glow of the Ghost Zone changed to a dark purple. A black portal appears above the two. A black, slimy creature emerges from it. The creature has 17 heads and 17 arms. The arms quickly grow and capture Ember. She struggles to break free of it's grasp but it's no use. The creature pulls her into the portal and it closes. 7 minutes later the portal reopened and tossed Ember back onto the island and closes once more.

Kordo floats over to the unmoving Ember lying on the ground. She's completely paralyzed. She's foaming at the mouth and her eyes are twitching. Her arms and legs have giant purple lumps all over them and she's breathing very slowly.

Kordo grins and brushes his hand over her face "You like what I just did? That little guy's name is _Ogajurumphan. My pet"._ As Kordo exaimins Ember's body, Mal returns with Desiree. She's chained up with Mal carrying her. She takes a look at what happens and panics.

"What did you do to her?!" Desiree screams.

Kordo smirks, "I sent her to my realm. While only 7 minutes has passed out here for us, when she entered my realm, she experienced **4 days** of nonstop physical and physiological touratue at the hands of my pet".

Desiree looks horrified as Kordo picks Ember up. Kordo's face takes on it's horrifying form and a terrible screech erupts from him. In few seconds, Ember is sucked into Kordo's body. Kordo's face transforms back and he burps "Delicious".

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"**

"She's now apart or me. Her power is my power now. And boy dud it taste good. Best meal I've had in awhile".

"Y-you killed her…".

"No sweetie, you guys are already dead! She and Skulker are both alive and well inside me. Both of their minds are constantly tortured and their power is used to serve me. I they can't see, hear, or smell anything. But they can feel pain whenever I move. Eternal torture. Forever".

"Y-you're a complete m-monster!"

Kordo floats slower over to her "I am more than a monster. I. Am. **EVERYTHING!".** Kordo punches her in the face, knocking her out instantly.

He looks up at Mal "Let's get out of here. It won't take long for people to realize Skulker, Ember and Desiree are missing. I want to talk to you about your assignment once we get back. Kulder should be waiting for us, as well".

"Yes sir" Mal said. "I am ready for any objective you have for me". Kordo nodded and they all quickly disappeared from the area, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

Clockwork felt the strange energy again.

" _This can't be a coincidence…"_

o-o-o-o-o

Jake, Danny and their friends all made it out onto the football field and sat on the top of the bleachers. The kids began pouring outside as the Football players and Cheerleaders were getting ready.

"Oh man look at all those cheerleaders" Spud said.

"I know. Perfect specimens right?" Tucker asked.

"Absolutely. I wanna get all up in their pom-poms".

"Yes!"

Trixie and Sam both rolled their eyes at their friends behavior.

"Men" they both said.

As Spud and Tucker were ogling at the cheerleaders, Danny and Jack struck up a conversation.

"So I heard that you guys will all be staying at Hotels. Did you see them yet?" Jake asked.

"Not yet. After the game were all going to go over there" Danny replied.

"Getting all those buses through New York traffic is going to be a nightmare".

"Don't remind me. Just getting here was bad enough".

The two boys sat awkwardly for a minute before continuing to speak.

"So...you like video games?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm more of a computer gamer, but play consoles too" Danny replied.

They sat awkwardly again for a few more minutes.

"...so, uh, you like space?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" Jake replied.

More awkward silence.

Before either him could speak again, an obnoxious guy started yelling about how great he was.

"Oh yeah! The Bradster is gonna show these Casper chumps who's boss" Brad Morton said as he emerged to greet his fellow football players.

"Ugh. Brad" Jake groaned.

"Lemme guess. He's an annoying, egotistical Jock, Right?" Danny asked.

"Yep. He's not a HUGE jerk, he has his moments. But that ego man. Dude, the guy was held back twice, he's almost 20 and still hasn't changed since elementary school".

"I get it man, I do. Dash is basically the same way. I remember one time he failed English. MIDDLE SCHOOL English. I mean, how do you do that?"

More and more kids began to surround them in the bleachers. In front of Danny and Jake sat a purple haired kid his oranged haired friend. They began talking.

"So how the juice did they let you off the the hook" Randy asked his friend.

"It was the craziest thing. Apparently my Uncle and the Vice principal of this school went to college together!" Howard explained. "He basically gave me a speech about how Ninja stars are dangerous and I how I should be smarter next time. He let me off scott free!".

"That's so bruce man! So did you hear about the fight that happened?".

"There was a fight?!".

"Yeah, apparently Bash and some dude from Casper High were brawling outside the auditorium. I didn't see because I was inside".

"Oooh I hope Bash got his face _bashed_ in! Get it? _Bashed_ in".

The two friends laughed before Howard accidently hit Danny on the knee with his arm.

"Ow man. Watch it!" Danny clutched his knee.

"Oh cheese. Sorry man" Howard apologized.

"It's cool man. It's cool".

"Hey I heard you two talking about the fight earlier" Jake began "You know one of the guys".

"Oh yeah Bash. He one of bullies at our school. He's such shoob" Randy replied. "Did you guys see the fight? Please tell me that Bash lost".

"Unfortunately the staff broke up the fight. So it a draw" Danny replied.

"Aw man. That is so wonk!".

"But they both did get messed up pretty badly".

"Now that is honkin bruce!".

Both Danny and Jake stared at Randy weirdly before Howard stepped in "Yeah. In Norrisville we use different slang. Bruce means cool. Honkin means very, and so on."

"Um, alright?" Danny said.

Howard whispered in Danny's ear "Pfft. These shoobs don't get our superior lingo".

Jak crossed his arms "You do realize we can hear you right?".

"Oh".

"Yeah…".

The four boys just sat awkwardly (they're not good with convo's) for a few more minutes until Howard broke the silence one more "You dudes like Grave Puncher?".

Danny and Jake lit up.

"Dude Grave Puncher is my life" Danny said.

"I just beat Grave Puncher Platinum last week!" Jake exclaimed.

Spud and Tucker got into the conversation as well.

"We talking about Grave Puncher?" They both said.

"You guys play too?" Howard asked.

"YES! Man, you guys getting the new one?!" Spud asked excited.

"Absolutely dude! Grave Puncher Gold is gonna be the brucest game of the year!" Randy exclaimed.

"Did you guys see that new trailer?! Where the one guy does a body slam off a building!" Tucker yelled.

Jake perked up "Oh my gosh, yes. That was insane. Then there was that part where the hero fights that giant zombie thing with buildings sticking out of it's back. That was rad".

"Don't forget the new features!" Danny reminded. "You're gonna be able to to rip zombies arms off and use them as weapons!".

The 7 talked about the game for several minutes until the announcer got on the microphone. At this point everyone was outside ready for the game. It Casper vs Millard, and the Casper team was freaking out due to Dash, their quarterback, being sent to the detention office.

The announcer was Heidi Weinerman and she got to the microphone ecstatic. "Hello students from Casper, Millard, and Norrisville High. My name is Heidi and I'm the official announcer for the Cheerleading Competition! Every 4 years our schools come together, in an act of friendship and unity, to create an exciting experience that everyone can enjoy!"

"Woah that chick is pretty hot" Spud said.

"I know" Tucker agreed.

Howard looked at the two, annoyed "That's my sister….".

"Oh" they both said.

Heidi was frantically flipping through her cards, quickly forgetting what she was supposed to say. "Umm...oh yeah. The staff at Millard apologies for the rather, _bad_ auditorium experience…."

The students in the bleaches all groaned loudly at the experience.

"...But! We will put that stuff behind us, because for the next two week our cheerleading girls, _and some boys_ , will compete in a friendly competition that will...uh…" Heidi flipped through her cards again. "...Bring unity among our schools. So before we do all that, let's give it up to our football players to kick off these events with a nice game off...football. Enjoy!".

The crowd clapped their hands and cheered as the teams from Millard and Casper all ran out to the field to begin the game.

"Huh. Didn't expect people to get so excited" Trixe said, suprised.

"Nobody's excited really. But a lot of people placed bets on the winners,so people are just anticipating the money they might get" Sam explained.

"Now THAT makes more sense".

o-o-o-o-o

Flying high above New York City was the infamous Vlad Plasmius. Vlad had been instructed by Kordo to cause fear in order to fill the jar and that's exactly what he's going to do.

Kordo had given Vlad three little cubes that were supposed to cause as chaos if they were thrown into a crowd. Vlad figured that New York would be the perfect place to test out his cubes. It was one of the most densely populated cities on the planet after all. So it made sense why he chose it.

Vlad contemplated on his options to launch his attack. Times Square? Yankee Stadium? Liberty Island? Some busy intersection? The possibilities are endless!

Vlad searched and searched until he stumbled upon a High School Football game.

"Hmm...Millard High. A decent amount of people there. It's packed with young people, so they scare easily. Plus their parents will be panicking, staff too. It'll certainly end up on the news making parents and kids all over the country afraid. I think I've found the perfect spot!

Vlad turned invisible and slowly flew down to the school.

A cold, blue mist escaped Danny mouth. Sam and Tucker looked at him. Danny gestured to them that trouble was coming.

The Nomicon began to glow, alerting Randy and Howard.

Jake's advanced hearing hearing a faint _ghostly_ like whisper coming from above them. He looked up and saw nothing.

Vlad floated right above the bleachers and dropped one of cubes onto the ground right in front of them. As soon as cube hit the ground, it morphed into a giant grey blob monster with a huge mouth with 10 rows of razor sharp teeth and big muscly arms with 4 legs.

The monster let out a huge roar and within seconds kids started to run away screaming.

"Uh oh!" Danny said as he ran off the bleachers. The monster took the bleachers and ripped it into two. The monster began pounding on the ground and started throwing balls of dirt at anyone trying escape.

Jake, Spud, and Trixie ran off to the side of school.

"Yo Jake do something!" Trixie yelled.

"I can't! There are still tons of people around. I can't let them know Dragons exist!" Jake yelled back.

"Listen dude, I know your Dragon Council buds limit what you can do but...we live in a world where people know a Ninja and Ghosts exist!" Spud said.

Jake was conflicted on what to do until suddenly he heard…

"Alright bring it on you gray...blob...thing!"

The trio looked back at football field to see Danny Phantom fighting the monster while getting cheered on by the other students. Danny charged at the monster but it dodged out of the way. Danny turned around a launch rapid energy attacks at the masters back, angering it.

"Oh dang! What's he doing here?" Spud asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jake said, not taking his eyes off the action.

Danny shot an ecto blast at the monster but it was having no effect. He then tried using his enhanced strength to slam monster into the ground. He was successful and managed to make to monster fall, however, the monster immediately got back up and took a swing a Danny, with him turning intangible just in time to phase through the attack.

Danny flew high above the monster and it stretched itself to reach him. The monster grabbed Danny by leg and slammed him back down to the ground. The monster formed a giant fist and right before it had a chance to crush Danny…

"Ninja-Monster-Slice-Move!"

The Norrisville Ninja appears out of nowhere and slices the monster arm off. The arm falls to the ground a disintegrates, enraging the monster.

The Ninja lands on the ground next to Danny.

"What's up" Randy greets.

"Uh...hello." Danny replies

The crowd watching starts freaking out

"Oh my god. The ghost kid and the Ninja are both here. Oh my god.

"I can't believe this is happening! Is this really happening?!".

A kid sips a soda "Cool".

The crowd started cheering them both on as the monster starts to get more and more enraged.

Danny gets up and prepares to fight the monster again but Randy stops him.

"Don't worry bro. I got this!" Randy says with confidence.

"I was handling it just fine" Danny said annoyed that he was stopped.

"Oh really? That's not what _I_ saw".

"I just haven't figured out my strategy yet!"

"Uh-huh".

"Cut me a break I just started fighting a few minutes ago!"

"I'm just messing with ya man! Now let's-" Before Randy could finish, the Monster used it's other arm and tried to smash the two heroes. Randy dodged of the way while Danny phased through the attack.

"Ninja Smoke Bomb!" Randy threw a smoke bomb at the monster's head, blinding it. He climbed on the back of the monster and wrapped his chain sickle around its neck. Randy jumped from the monsters back onto the ground and while using the chain, he pulled the monster to the ground. He shoved the sickle into the ground, keeping the monster in place.

Randy backflipped onto monsters chest then used his nunchucks to repeatedly bash the monsters face. While Randy was beating the monsters face, it spawned 7 little creatures from its stomach to attack Randy.

"Look out!" before Danny couldn't go deal with the creatures, Randy spun around and killed them all with his ninja stars. The monster quickly got back up and once it was standing, Randy used the chain still around its neck to swing to its other arm. Randy chopped it off with no difficulty.

The monster tried to body slam its side in an attempt to crush Randy, but he managed to jump over the other side just in time. With Monster now completely immobilized on the ground, Randy jumped on its chest and began cutting away at the chest until it revealed a glowing heart.

Randy was about to stab until his feet were grabbed. The monster had grew an extra pair of arms from its stomach. The monster began flailing Randy around while he stabbing the hands that grabbed him.

"A. Little. Help. Pease?" Randy asked Danny while he was getting flailed around.

Danny dashed to help Ranny shooting both of arms in the process. The arms immediately disintegrated, freeing Randy. The monster resealed its chest but it was still slightly exposed. Danny shot a more powerful blast at the chest area, exposing the heart once more. Before Danny could deliver the death blow, Randy jumped up high and impaled the heart with his sword.

The monster grew 5 more arms in a desperate attempt to stop Randy but it was to late. The Heart started to violently shake and bubble. Using his enhanced strength Randy tied his scarf around the monster neck, spinned the monster around and threw it high into the air where it exploded into goo chunks that burned away when Randy did his hand signs.

"NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" the crowd cheered. The crowd surrounded Randy asking him for autographs and pictures. Randy happily obliged and signed people's yearbooks and took selfies with people.

Meanwhile Danny was standing by himself in the back. While some people did ask him for pictures and autographs it wasn't many and those who did usually came after getting the Ninja's or used him as a sort of consolation when they couldn't get the Ninja through the large crowd.

Danny sighed and flew away. Randy noticed this and chased after him, leaving his fans in the dust.

Randy was running along rooftops until he saw Danny on one of them. He jumped behind him and greeted.

"Bro! That was so bruce! We kicked that thing's butt!" Randy exclaimed.

Danny looked at the Ninja, dejected "You mean _you_ kicked that things butt".

"What're you talking about? Without you we wouldn't have been able to defeat that thing!".

"Ninja, I got my ass handed to me by that thing. I barely did anything during that fight while you basically fought it all by yourself".

"Well that's just a case of bad luck. Like you said before, if you had a strategy, you could have beaten it".

"Did _you_ have a strategy?"

"I...well..uh...um...no, I didn't. But that was just a case of good luck! I could've gotten slaughtered".

"Yeah" Danny turned back around and stared at the city streets below. Randy could tell that he was feeling down about everything that happened so he tried to change the subject.

"So what do you think that thing was?" Randy asked.

"Huh" Danny said.

"That thing we fought. I've never seen anything like it before. It probably wasn't some mutant creation considering the only person capable of doing that is in jail. And it definitely wasn't a person who stanked. Was it a ghost?".

Danny thought about it for a sec " _My ghost sense did go off right before it appeared. So it's possible. I've never seen a ghost like that before though. It didn't look like it was made of ectoplasm of any kind, and definitely wasn't a dead person. This is weird"._

"I honestly don't know" Danny respond.

"Eh, may have been some weird McFist creation that escaped or something" Randy said.

"Wait. McFist. As in Hannibal McFist. The same one who runs McFist Industries. The company who makes EVERYTHING. He makes mutants?".

"Eh, he probably does. He created all those robots to try to kill me. Glad the jerk's in prison".

"He's not in prison".

"Yeah he is. My friend told me".

"He just made an announcement speech today though" Danny gave Randy his phone and showed him that McFist held a conference this morning.

"Huh" Randy says surprised. "Guess my friend just got his information messed up".

"Right"...

The two stood on the building for a good two minutes until Randy asked "Can I have your autograph?".

"What?".

"Could I please have your autograph".

" _You_ want _my_ autograph".

"Yes".

"Why?".

"Because you're so bruce!" Randy yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny looked at him, stunned "You think...I'm cool…that's what _bruce_ means, right?".

"TOTALLY! I mean...you're a ghost! A ghost superhero! Tell me that's not the brucest thing you've ever heard!".

"Oh. Thanks" Danny smiled. "I'm honored"

Randy pulled out a comic book and pen and gave them to Danny "Make sure it's nice and bold!".

Danny laughed and signed his name, almost writing _Fenton_ before catching himself and quickly writing _Phantom._ He gave the comic book back to Randy.

"AW SWEET! Thanks man. My friend is gonna be so jealous!".

"No problem Ninja".

Randy shoved the comic book back into his suit and turned around. He gave Danny a thumbs up before jumping off the building.

"SEE YA LATER!" Randy yelled as he fell of the building.

Danny stood there in silence for a moment, processing what just happened.

"So I have another hero as a fan. Neat" Danny flew off the building back to the school.

Watching him from the distance was Vlad. He looked at the jar to see that it had a little bit of power in it, and was steadily growing. He flew away in order to plan his next move.


	9. Chapter 09

"Well that was interesting" Spud said.

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were sitting on the bleachers watching the aftermath of the fight. A bunch of News Stations had arrived and a huge crowd of kids were on the field talking about it.

"Guess I was wrong about Phantom not coming here" Jake said.

"You think he might be a kid too?" Trixie asked.

"Eh, probably. Considering he came the same day as a highschool probably means he's a Casper student".

"Make since" Spud spoke up. "Always thought it was weird how in the videos he's always at the school when some ghost shows up. Pretty cool if ya ask me".

"And people calling him 'Ghost Kid' should have been a pretty big hint. And his voice. And his personality. And-".

"Kay Jake, we get it" Trixie interrupted. "So what was that thing anyways?".

"No clue. I was gonna ask Gramps about it afterschool".

As they all were talking, kids started to slowly make their way back to bleachers. Sam, Tucker, and Howard all came back and sat at their previous spots. Jake, Trixie and Spud all greeted them.

"Sup guys" Spud greeted.

Howard spoke first "Been an interesting day huh? Crowded school, dudes fighting, monsters….".

"Yep" Everyone said.

Without Danny or Randy, everybody just sat around silently for awhile until Spud spoke again.

"So where are your friends. Danny and Randy were their names, right?" Spud asked.

Howard, Sam, and Tucker contemplated for a moment. Trying to figure out a good lie to tell them.

"Randy was...uh...just taking a tour around the school" Howard said.

"During a monster attack?" Trixie asked.

"...Yes".

"But the school's off limits during outside events" Jake said.

"Uh...Randy's very sneaky like that".

The group all looked at Howard suspiciously before Sam and Tucker told their lie.

"Danny had to pee" Sam stated simply with a shrug.

The rest of the group took their lie easily and went back to silence until Danny's sister Jazz ran up the bleachers toward them.

"Hey guy's" Jazz greeted as she sat down next to Sam.

Howard grinned as he saw her and before Sam could ask her something. Howard interrupted and tried to flirt.

"Why hellooo good looking" Howard said as tried to slick his hair back, failing. "How'd you like to-"

"Not interested" Jazz interrupted quickly before turning back to Sam and Tucker. Howard grumbled a little before turning back around.

"Where were you all that time?" Sam asked. "It was, like, the author forgot about you or something."

"What?".

"Nothing".

"Anyways, The staff needed my help in setting up some last minute decorations. I ran out as soon as I heard there was a monster attack".

"Yeah. You missed a pretty big fight. Danny and the Ninja took it down", Tucker explained.

"Wow, Really?".

"Okay, well...it was mostly the Ninja, but Danny helped".

"I just hope Danny's okay".

As the Jazz, Tucker and Sam were talking, Trixie whispered over to Jake.

"They're using Phantom's first name pretty casually" Trixie whispired. "You think they know him?"

"Maybe. I mean, they could just be friends" Jake whispered back. "Probably saved them alot or something".

Both Danny and Randy arrived back to the bleachers and greeted their respective friends.

"Woah Jazz. Where'd you come from?" Danny ask.

"Nevermind that. Are you okay?", Jazz asked with concern.

Danny sat next to her "I'm fine. That monster just gave me a spook". Danny, naturally, was being cautious with his words around the people who didn't know his identity.

Sam looked at Randy "Your friend told us you were trying to tour the school".

Randy looked at her confused "What? I never-". Howard immediately smacked Randy in the back of the head.

"Ow! O-oh yeah! Yep! Just doing some normal everyday, non-spurious exploring!" Randy said, earning him another hit to the back of the head. "Ouch!".

Sam looked at the two with suspicion. Before she could probe further, Heidi came back on the microphone, "We all apologize for that...interruption. But thanks to the our Ninja, everything ended up a-okay!"

The crowd began cheering for the Ninja, and within seconds, the bleachers erupted into conversations about the Ninja's fight with the monster. Danny crossed his arms at this.

"Phantom helped too…" Danny grumbled as he stared down at his feet.

Jazz patted his back "I'm sure Phantom did a great job too".

"You should have seen him Jazz. The Ninja completely owned that entire fight. I..uh..I mean _Phantom_ , barely did anything".

Jake looked over at Danny and thought " _Huh. I thought his friends said he was in the bathroom...How could he have seen it?"._

Heidi spoke again "Our players are all ready! Now let's enjoy a rousing game of FOOTBALL!".

The players from each team readied themselves accordingly.

Let the games begin.

o-o-o-o-o

Well that was a complete disaster.

The game started out fine, but towards the end of the 2nd quarter, some dude broke his ankle and he had to escorted to the hospital. After that one of the Millard players accused Casper of cheating. The coaches of both teams then argued before it escalated into a full on fight.

The players tried to pry them off eachother but one of Casper players hit a Millard player by accident. The two players then got into a shoving match before it escalated into ANOTHER fight. It wasn't long before both of teams started a huge brawl. Guys were kicking each other, punching, body slamming, and some players started attacking players _on their own team._

The crowd, of course, wasn't helping in the slightest. They all were yelling and screaming for the fights to continue. People were recording it and some began to place bets on who would pass out first.

It was a complete nightmare.

After all that was done with, school was over. The Millard students began to go home; while the Norrisville and Casper students headed for the buses to go their hotels. The Norrisville buses departed first.

"Well today was a complete disaster" Heidi grumbled as she sat in her seat. Randy and Howard both snickered in the seat behind her, ticking her off. "What's so funny dweebs?".

"Today was so bruce" Howard replied. "There were so many fights today. AND WE JUST GOT HERE!".

"Oh cheese! Howard, I forgot to show you something" Randy reached into his pants and pulled out a signed comic book. "I got this signed by Danny Phantom!".

That immediately caught both Howard and Heidi's attention.

"No freaking way!" Howard yelled in awe. He snatched the comic book away from Randy and examine it closely. "How'd you get this?!".

Randy proceed to give Howard an _are you kidding me_ look. Howard immediately face palmed "Oh yeah. Ninja".

Heidi looked over her seat to face them "That's so unfair! How come you two always get to meet superheroes!".

Randy and Howard gave her smug grins.

"Because, dear sister, heroes naturally gravitate to our natural awesomeness!" Howard said proudly. "It's in our blood".

Heidi rolled her eyes and sat back down. Randy and Howard went back to talking.

"So you met Phantom huh? What's he like?" Howard asked in an excited, but quiet tone.

"He was pretty cool. Though he seemed a little depressed when I met him" Randy explained.

"How come?".

"Not sure. I think he might feel inferior to me somehow".

"Well Duh. You're the Ninja. The best there is. Not as good as me, but pretty good".

"Gee thanks. Anyways, he seem surprised that I wanted his autograph. But all in all, it was bruce meeting him".

"Sweet. Just what was _Danny Phantom_ of all people doing in New York though?".

"No idea".

o-o-o-o-o

"Ugh. Today was awful" Danny said as he slumped down into his seat. The bus they were on was already filled, but thanks to some more technical difficulties, the bus was delayed. Again.

"Don't remind me" Tucker complained sitting right next to him. "I can't wait to crash into some expensive hotel bed. I need rest".

Sam whispered over to Danny "So. How was your meeting with the Ninja?".

"It was okay" Danny stated simply while looking out the window.

Sam looked at him annoyed. She proceed to throw a paper ball at him.

"Alright, alright. To be honest, the Ninja's a great guy. Kinda annoying though".

"So does he sound like a…."

"Kid? Yeah, he definitely goes to Norrisville High. No doubt. I'm kinda surprised no one figured it out till now".

"You have any idea who he is?" Jazz asked.

"No idea. Though he kind of sounded familiar. It's weird it's like...it's like…."

"Like what?" They all asked.

"...it's like my memory is being suppressed. Every time my mind starts to put pieces together; it starts to get blurrier and blurrier".

"Creepy" Tucker said.

"That's strange. Before I found out your identity I experience that same thing with you" Jazz explained.

"This is all so confusing" Danny stated. "Let's talk more about this when we get to the hotel".

o-o-o-o-o

"Gramps!" Jake yelled as he entered his grandpa's shop. "Yo gramps you in here?"

Fu Dog came out of a closet "He left a little while ago".

"Where'd he go?"

"Apparently he had some important meeting with the Dragon Council. I think it had something to do with the Pixies".

"What happened?".

"Three Pixies mysterious disappeared from one of their major colonies a couple days ago".

"Oh dang! Any leads?".

"Nope. Nothing, and that's the problem. Usually whenever a pixie leaves a colony, they leave behind an easily detectable trail. The pixies who disappeared left none".

Jake sat down on stool to take in this information "Did you see what happened today on TV?".

"Yep. The Ghost kid and the Ninja in New York. What a crazy world we live in" Fu said as he drank some water. "Haven't seen a Ninja in a couple years".

"You've met a Ninja".

"Yeah, the Ninja's and the Magic community go way back. Anyways, that's not important, i'm assuming you want to know what that monster was. Right?"

"Yeah".

Fu went to the back room and gestures Jake to follow. When they made it to the back, Fu went over to a shelf and pulled out a book. He sat the book on the table and opened it up to the middle page.

"That monster was a _Goruk-Thai"_ Fu said as he showed Jake the page containing the monster.

Jake read the text "It says here that they all apparently disappeared during the... _Kordo Crisis?_ What's that?".

Fu paused and thought for a moment " _Should I tell Jake about this? The old man said I should never make Jake known about that event. Maybe I should wait. When the Dragon Council find out a Goruk-Tai was in the Mortal Realm, they're gonna flip"._

Fu made his decision "It was just some boring political thing. It's nothing".

"You sure?" Jake asked, uneasy.

"Well if you WANT to know about politics then-"

"No! No, I'm good. I hate politics".

The two sat in silence forca while, waiting for Lao Shi to return.

"So...what's the deal with the Ninja anyways? Is he part of the Magical community or what. Gramps told me he was just a Ninja in training and that he's not the only one.".

"The Ninja is magical to an extent. But he's not apart of the Magical Community. He's a part of a Magical circle run by _the Nomicon."_

"What's the Nomicon?".

"No one knows exactly. But basically the Nomicon is a book with a mind of its own that picks and trains the Ninja of Norrisville. Since it's not apart of the Magic Community, it's not in our jurisdiction. As such, the Nomicon is free to deal with any Magic related problem relating to it as it sees fit. It's community is known as the _Nomi Community_ and comprises it and all the Ninja's, as well as its enemies. The Ninja's, of course, being close associates of the Magic Community".

"So is that's the reason weird things are allowed to happen out in the open in Norrisville but not anywhere else?".

"Exactly. The same logic also applies to the Ghost Community. The Three Communities, _Ghost, Nomi, and Magic_ all stay out of each others business. We deal with our problems our own way.

"Jeez. Sounds complicated".

"I know. I've always wanted the three communities to work to together, but they're all so darn stubborn" Fu Dog closed the book and put it back on self "Anyway's, Don't worry about that monster. Gramps will explain everything to you in detail eventually. Just be patient".

"I guess is your right" Jake stood up and stretched. "Tell Gramps I came over. I'm gonna try contacting Rose again".

"See ya Jake".

Jake got on his skateboard and headed home. All the while thinking about everything he just learned.

o-o-o-o-o

Vlad held the jar in his hands. Fascinated at the the sheer power radiating from it. The jar was only 10% full but Vlad could feel the power as he gripped it.

Vlad was currently in one his many summer homes across the country. Naturally, he was in his New York home. He was sitting on his couch, in his human form, watching the news story.

He grinned once he saw the destruction the monster caused but was irritated when it died at the hands if Danny and that Ninja. Vlad had heard many stories about the Ninja. He apparently has been deafening Norrisville for hundreds of years.

" _Interesting"_ He thought.

Vlad had been to Norrisville only once, and that was because of negotiation he had with the notorious Hannibal McFist. The two absolutely despised each other. They constantly got into bidding wars on various properties around the country, with bids easily rising the millions. Bad times.

A flash of purple light burned behind him. When he turned around, Fright Knight was standing there in his menacing glory.

"Glad you could make it Fright Knight", Vlad said as he got up to face him.

"Lots of noise has been happening in Ghost Zone Vlad" Fright Knight said. "I'm assuming you know very well what's going on?".

"Tell me Knight. Have you ever heard of a being named Kordo?".

Fright Knights eyes widened "No...it couldn't be-"

"So you do know him".

"I've seen him. Years ago, before Pariah Dark was sealed away. You're telling me he's returned?".

"Yes. And I'm under his employment".

" _Under his employment?_ Are you mad?".

"From the way your speaking I'm assuming he's the real deal" Vlad took the jar and tossed it over to the Fright Knight. He caught easily and his arms started to shake at the power radiating from it.

"What the hell is this?" Fright Knight said with awe.

"Kordo wants me to collect energy from this realm and give it to him. Apparently my reward for the endeavor is power".

"And you trust him?"

"Hell no".

"Then why are you helping him".

Vlad shook his head "Knight. Think. I am in the possession of a Jar that can give a person unimaginable power. You really think I'm gonna let this opportunity go to waste?"

Fright Knight could see where Vlad was going with this "You want this power for yourself. Don't you".

"Precisely. And I'm willing to give you some of it too. You just need to help me. Remember our deal?".

"Hmph. So this Jar contains the power huh. And I'm assuming Kordo made it so you can't access any of it".

"Yes. But I have a way around that. I'll tell you once we get the Jar full".

"And how are we supposed to do that?".

"The Jar feeds of the the fear of people in the Mortal Realm. The more fear we cause, the more power goes inside the jar. And considering you're the FRIGHT Knight…"

Fright Knight grinned inside his masked "I like where this is going".

"Sit down. We gave a lot of planning to do. No doubt Kordo will be anticipating some sort of betrayal. We have to be ready".

The two sat down the couch and began their scheming. Confident that everything will go their way.

Typical Vlad.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 11 days have passed. I know in hindsight that isn't very long, but it** _ **feels**_ **long to me. So if it was a long wait for any of you, I apologize. I've had a little bit of writer's block but after this, I now know where the story will be going. Hope you enjoy the chapter. BTW the first paragraph and the character of Tama were created by mah interweb bud Starco-Ladynoir.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Okay Tama you can do this! You were a cheerleader and a ninja in highschool for four years! Your beautiful!" _Takes a selfie_ "Your strong!" _Punches a punching bag_ "And your a hero!" _Does a hero pose_ "And you have dignity! Which is why you're not doing nude photo ops!" _Strikes a sexy pose._

Tama was currently in her dressing room getting ready for her photo shoot. Earlier, when she was rushing to get to the studio, she accidentally fell off a building and into a dumpster. So naturally that put her in a depressed state and she was trying to regain confidence.

"Breath in and out. Breath in and out. Breath in an-" Suddenly her phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was her mom and answered. "Hey Mom!".

"Hi sweetie" Her mom replied.

"What's up? How you guys doing?".

"We're doing fine. Well...mostly".

"Something happen?".

"Remember your Uncle Owen".

"Of course!" Her uncle Owen was a mechanic. When Tama was younger she used to spend a lot time at his workshop while her mom was out working for most of the day. Owen used to tell her funny stories about his youth. He taught her how to tie her shoes, ride a bike, build a bike, he even got her interested in cars and let her tighten a bolt on an engine.

"He's in the hospital".

"WHAT? What happened?!"

"You know how Owen is really careless with his tools?".

"Yeah" Tama remembered back to how one time Owen broke her mom's windshield by throwing his wrench. Good times.

Her Mom proceeded to tell her that Owen accident sew one of his fingers off with a buzzsaw. Apparently he's doing fine though.

"Wow" was all Tama could muster.

"I know, I know, your uncle's an idiot".

"Well I hope he gets better soon. Hospitals are creepy".

"Anyways how's your week been?"

"Oh ya know. Just modeling gig after modeling gig…" That was a lie of course. Aside from the slime monster, Tama's week had consisted of: Getting pelted with dirty socks by goblins, kicked in stomach by a mutant sheep, attacked by a horde of dogs, getting electrocuted by a magic eel, and getting frozen in ice by a witch.

How the Nomicon still found her worthy, she would never know.

"So how's my lil bro and sis. They staying out of trouble?"

"They're doing great Tama. Cori and Nami loved those gifts you sent them"

"I'm glad".

The two talked for ten more minutes before Tama's mom had to leave.

"I'll call you later Tama. Love you".

"Love you too! Bye".

Tama hung up the phone and stood up "Okay. It's time to get out there and show those photo guys what you can do".

She ran out of her dressing room in record speed...then proceed to trip and fall on her face.

Lucky girl right?

o-o-o-o-o

Kanna, Jack, Finn and Max were all waiting outside the building for Tama. Finn and Jack wanted to just do the mission without her but Kanna refused. The two guys tried to protest but a sharp glare from their leader silence them immediately.

"Man, it's getting pretty late" Max said as he glanced at his watch. It was currently 9:47. This was around the time Raven Group would call it a day, but this was urgent.

Tama exited the main door of the building where she was greeted to her comrades.

"Oh hey guys! What're you doing here?" Tama asked.

"Waiting for you" Jack said in annoyance and with a glare. Kanna then kicked him in the shin.

Finn and Max ignored the arguing Jack and Kanna and turned to Tama.

"So how was the photoshoot?" Finn asked.

Tama cringed "It was...interesting".

Max grinned "Something happened. Didn't it?".

Tama told them that after they were finished taking the photos, the 2nd photographer demanded that a second shoot should take place because he didn't like how the photos turned out. The 2 men argued for almost an hour while Tama just sat around awkwardly waiting. Pie was thrown.

Kanna walked over to Tama after successfully schewing Jack out.

Tama attempted to greet her "Sup Kanna, what's going-".

"Something big happening Tama" Kanna interrupt. "No time to explain. Follow us".

Kanna immediately ran, with Tama and rest of Raven Group following her.

o-o-o-o-o

"Aw it's good to be home" Kordo said as he exited the portal into his realm. Mal still had Desiree tied up in his arms and followed his master inside of their giant rock. The two walked down the hallway in the chamber where they were greeted to Kulder standing behind the table.

"Welcome back master. I have great news".

Kordo smirked at that and turned to Mal " Set the bitch in the corner".

Mal did as we was told at dropped Desiree on in the corner of the room. Kulder pulled a container out of his trench coat and put it on the table.

"I have what you asked for master" Kulder opened up the box and revealed 3 pixies tied up.

"Let us go you jerks" they all said. Kordo grinned and plucked one of pixies from the box.

"ZACK!" One of the pixies in the box yelled. "Let him down!".

Kordo glanced over to pixies and gave it an even bigger grin. He then looked back at the pixie he was holding.

"Hello. Zack" Kordo said.

"What do you want from me!" Zack yelled.

"Well, you see, i don't want anything from you specifically" Kordo licked his lip. "I'm actually more interested in your two friends over there".

"Then...w-why did you grab me?".

Before Zack could get his answer..

...Kordo bit the pixie's head off. Killing it immediately.

The two pixies in the box looked on in horror as Kordo devoured their friend. The sounds of bones breaking and the skull getting crushed were things the pixies did not need to here.

Kordo did a big a gulp then burped, satisfied with his meal.

"I apologize for having you obtain an extra Pixie unnecessarily, Kulder" Kordo said as he sat down at the Table. "I haven't eaten a pixie since before I was trapped here".

Kulder signaled that it was okay and sat down as well. He closed the box with the still in shocked pixies and put it on the shelf behind him.

Kordo looked at Mal "Mal sit down. This will involve you as well". The large troll nodded and sat at the table.

Kordo got right down to business "Have you contacted Mr. McFist?".

"Yes" Kulder replied. "He has agreed to meet with us to discuss what happens next".

"Good. You made sure to cover your tracks when you kidnapped those pixies right?".

"Of course. I neutralize the detectable trail the pixies give off when they wander. They will not be finding out who did it. Ever".

Kordo looked over to Mal. "Mal. I have a very important assignment for you".

Mal straighten up his chair. Ready for any task his master had for him.

"You will enter the Mortal Realm and obtain the _Boracon"._

" _Boracon?_ Excuse me Mister but I thought that the Nomicon's Ninja destroyed that years ago?".

"You thought. But no. The one the Ninja destroyed was a perfect copy created by the Boracan itself".

Kulder chimed in "Pardon my interruption, but what is the Boracon?".

"The Boracon is an evil duplicate of the Nomicon. It was created by a group of disgruntled Wizards 200 years ago. While not nearly as powerful as the Nomicon, it still posed a large threat to the Nomicon's precious Norrisville. I won't go into detail, but it had great power, and the Ninja destroyed thought he destroyed it.

"Where is it now?".

"Under a place now known as _Liberty Island_ in the Mortal Realm". Kordo turned back to Mal. "Your mission is to go to the Mortal Realm and retrieve the Boracon".

"Yes Master" Mal said simply.

Kordo summoned a a Black Mask and gave it to Mal. "Put that on. Retrieving that book will cause a lot of noise. I don't wanna risk some magical creature getting a look at your face and reporting it to the Dragon Council. That would be bad".

"Understood" Mal said as he put the mask on "When will I be going?".

"Right now" Kordo summoned a portal and a group of trolls behind him. "These lesser trolls will be your assistance on this mission. The portal will teleport you directly onto the island. It's night time at the location, so only a few guards will be there. Good luck".

Mal nodded and he and the other trolls entered the portal, leaving only Kordo and Kulder.

"Did you tell McFist that we would be going to meet him in his office?" Kordo asked.

"Yes master" Kulder replied.

"Good. Summon him here. His reaction is gonna be funny".

Hannibal McFist was currently clipping his toenails at his desk when suddenly his body was sucked into a portal.

Mcfist fell out of the portal, onto the floor of Kordo's chamber.

"Who? What? Where?" McFist stammered in surprise. He looked up to see the Kulder and Kordo staring at him. "Y-you! I thought we would meet in my office!"

"I lied" Kulder shrugged.

"WHY?!".

"That's none of your concern mortal. Now stand up!" Kordo commanded.

McFist stood up quickly and stared at the grey man nervously.

"Mr. McFist" Kordo grinned. "We have much to discuss...".

o-o-o-o-o

"What. The. Juice" Randy said in awe. They all had arrived at the hotel a few minutes ago and the staff escorted the student's to their rooms. It was 2 students per room and naturally it was split up between boys and girls. Randy and Howard had both requested to be roommates and were approved. Now they were just staring at their hotel room with glee.

"Look at this place!" Randy yelled. The room they were staying in was very high quality. It had 2 bathrooms, two bedrooms, a nice large living room with a large window that had a gorgeous view of Manhattan, a small kitchen with an island in the middle. The kitchen was already filled with food and snacks, along with a blender. "OH MY CHEESE! A BLENDER! You know what I'm thinking Howard?".

Howard grinned to his friend "I think I do…"

"CHEESE CHOCOLATE SMOOTHIES!" They both yelled.

The hotel the Norrisville students were staying in barely qualified as a hotel. Apparently it was just an apartment building converted into a hotel by Multi-Billionaire _Eli Excelsior Pandarus_.

"Oh man I wonder how the school could afford something like this" Howard pondered as he threw himself on the couch. "I mean just, look at this flatscreen!".

Their room had a very nice 70 inch HD flat screen TV and both Howard and Randy we're drooling over it.

"Howard! Go get the game system! Grave Puncher all nighter starts NOW!" Randy roared.

"BOOYAH!" Howard yelled as ran to get his system.

o-o-o-o-o

"Oh thank god. Finally" Tucker said as he crashed on the bed. The students of Casper finally managed to make it to their hotel. After a huge traffic jam and a breakdown, they finally made it.

The hotel they were staying in wasn't nearly as good as the Norrisville Students, but it was fine. Unlike the sheer amounts of bad luck the students had been facing, they were all relieved that the school didn't cheap out on the hotel.

It was standard Hotel Room. Just 2 beds, a nice TV, and a Bathroom. Also crappy Wi-Fi.

"Ugh. The internet here sucks!" Danny complained as he tried connecting his phone to Wi-Fi. Danny jumped on his bed to try to relax.

Tucker rolled around for a bit before talking to Danny "Man today's been eventful hasn't it?".

Danny nodded his head "Yep. Got to to see a fight, fought a weird monster, and met the Ninja. Very eventful day. And we just got here".

"So what was that thing anyways?"

"I have no Idea. I thought it was a ghost at first because my ghost sense went off. But when I fought it, It wasn't made of ectoplasm or had any ghost powers. The Ninja slicing it up just confirmed it".

"You met up with the Ninja after the battle right? What'd he say about it?".

"Apparently it might have been a mutant or something created by Hannibal McFist".

"The Billionaire?"

"Yep".

"Learn something new everyday. I'd have more of a reaction but _*yawn*_ I'm just too tired. Night man".

And with that Tucker fell asleep and Danny turned off the light. He got back in bed and just stared at the ceiling.

o-o-o-o-o

Jake was out on patrol.

Normally Jake wouldn't be out this late. But he needed to clear his head. He had tried to contact Rose again but it failed. It was frustrating but Jake tried not to let it get to him.

Jake was flying toward the Empire State Building. Once he landed in the observatory he transformed back into his human state and looked out into the night time city.

He could see the Statue of Liberty from where he was standing and decided to just stare at it for a while. While he was staring, a huge bust of lighting shot from the middle of the Island. It made his ears ring and he felt a dark sensation all throughout his body.

He immediately transformed back into Dragon and dashed to the island.

o-o-o-o-o

Randy and Howard were both playing Grave Puncher in the dark until a huge flash of light came through their window.

"What the juice was that!" Randy exclaimed as we went toward the window. Howard followed him and they saw a huge lighting disappear from Liberty Island.

Soon after that, the Nomicon stated to glow and Shake violently on on the coffee table.

"Uh bro. I'm no expert on this, but I think that's a sign telling you to go. Now" Howard said freaking out.

"Oh cheese" Randy said. He put on his mask and got equipped with his ninja gear. He grabbed the Nomicon off the table and dove out the window, headed straight for the island.

o-o-o-o-o

Danny's ghost sense went off, waking him up. Right as he did, he saw a big burst of lighting out the window. He ran out of bed and saw the lighting disappearing from Liberty Island.

"A ghost? Oh man" Danny ran to wake Tucker but he was in a deep sleep and wouldn't get up.

Danny gave up and transformed. He phased out the window and flew straight towards the island.

"I can already tell this is gonna suck".

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is gonna be WAY longer, promise. Honestly this was one of my weaker chapters** _ **but**_ **this chapter primarily serves as the prologue to the behemoth that is next chapter. Seriously, chapter 11 is gonna be BIG. So many things are about to go down, so sorry I left it on this cliffhanger. Also again sorry for the delay, hopefully I'll be faster next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: That Fateful Meeting

Mal and his 10 minions exited the portal on to the island. The portal closed behind them, leaving them in the near pitchblack darkness under the trees. The group slowly crept over to a more lit area, where they were greeted to the moonlight illuminating the water in front of them.

Mal took a step back to take it all in. " _Just as beautiful as I remembered"_ he thought. He turned around to see the booming presence of the Statue of Liberty. " _Amazing"._

Mal looked over to his fellow trolls and gestured for them to follow him. They advanced to the middle section of the island while staying hidden under the trees.

"You...", Mal pointed to a troll, amply named #1. "Climb up the tallest tree in this area and give me a report on what you see. Now".

The troll saluted and climbed up the tree in haste. #1 made it to the top and checked his surroundings. 15 guards, 6 armed, spread mostly evenly throughout the island. 5 of them surveying the target area. #1 climbed back down to give Mal the info.

"Sir there are 15 humans guarding this island" #1 began. "5 are at the book burial pace while the 10 others are patrolling around the statue and corners of the island".

"Interesting...strange how these humans keep such an important monument so lightly protected?" Mal said aloud.

#4 spoke up "I think a lot of the city were investigating what Vlad did at that Human School today".

"Well that makes things easier for us" Mal pulled some knives out of his robe and gave them to his minions. "Use these for emergency only. We knock them out, take the book, and go home. The book will already make tons of noise. Don't need the Mortal Realm in a frenzy over 15 dead people. Do I make myself clear?".

"Yes Sir" They all said with a salute.

"You all know what to do. Go!".

The trolls dashed quickly through the trees to make it to their targets. They split off into groups of two.

The first group made it to 3 guards and they knocked them out instantly with quick kick to the back of their heads.

The rest of the groups continued this process slowly while Mal looked on.

o-o-o-o-o

Raven Group were dashing quickly on rooftops, heading in the direction of Liberty Island. Kanna, Jack, Finn, and Max hadn't said anything at all about the situation. It was freaking Tama out.

"Can any of you just give me a run down on what's happening?!" Tama yelled in frustration as they were nearing the Island.

Max spoke up "The Nomicon gave Kanna some weird cryptic vision of something going down at Liberty Island tonight".

"Why didn't any of us get a vision?".

"I have no idea".

Tama gulped as they were nearing the edge of Manhattan. There were no civilians around so the 5 Ninja's landed in Battery Park. They all ran over to the edge of the park, near the water to survey the island.

"Okay team, listen up" Kanna said to her comrades. "The vision I saw today was vague as hell. And I don't even know if the Nomicon will even be right but we have to go that island".

"What...exactly did you see?" Tama asked cautiously.

"Again, it was vague, but I saw a flash of light, some monsters and demonic face".

Kanna walked over to the guardrail and gripped it tightly while staring at the island in front of them.

"Something bad is going to happen once we step on that island..." Kanna spoke. "I can feel it".

Finn gripped his sword "Well whatever the hell is gonna happen. I'm gonna be ready for it! I'LL KICK A DEMON'S ASS IF I HAVE TOO!".

"Ugh! Would you shut up!" Jack yelled. "Do you want to attract attention idiot?"

"Bite me!"

"What you say?!".

Both Finn and Jack got hit in the back of the head by Kanna.

She looked at them with frustration "Stop acting like jerks and pay attention. Max is coming up with a game plan.

The three looked over to Max as he was drawing over a map of the Island. Tama was watching him in fascination as he quickly laid out a plan.

"Okay guys..." Max began "If Kanna is right, the enemy will most likely start it's path opposite of the Statue location".

"Why do you think that?" Tama asked.

"Kanna was a bit more specific while describing her vision to us earlier. She said she saw the monsters sneaking around the island. This tells me that the monsters will be in the areas with more buildings and trees to hid behind. All of Which are behind were the statue is facing. Starting at its opposite end".

Tama perked up "So that means….we should start on the side where the Statue is facing. Then intercept the monsters?".

"Precisely".

"How are we gonna do that though? There aren't any boats around…"

Jack rolled his eyes "What? You never water ran before?" Tama shook her head no and Jack facepalmed. "You've barely been trying your new powers after it was given to us. Have you?".

Tama shrugged "I mean I felt a weird sensation in my body on saturday. I didn't think too much about it".

"You didn't find it weird at all that you somehow got the knowledge to Wall run?".

"...no. Where'd it come from anyways".

"The Nomicon didn't tell us" Finn spoke up. "All we know is in edition to our Ninja suits already giving us enhanced speed, strength, agility, reflexes, fighting ability, durability, and Magic powers. Our new powers, among other things…." Finn back flipped over the railing into the water. Tama looked on in shock as Finn stood on the surface of the water like it was land.

Finn cracked a smile "...include water running. Now let's get that island.

"Awesome!" Tama said as the group ran across the water to island.

o-o-o-o-o

"Mr. McFist. I am aware that your company possesses certain...skills that would be useful in my _quest,_ so to speak" Kordo said.

McFist, Kordo and Kulder had been sitting around for several minutes before Kordo spoke. It was a long, agonizing few minutes because McFist had no idea what this man was gonna do and it scared him greatly.

"Why...yes I would say my company does great things, we make TV's, Video Games, Lawn Mowers, Laptops, Gerbi-" Mcfist was interrupted by Kulder slamming a knife in front of himt and began to shake in fear.

"You know exactly what skills I'm talking about Mr. McFist. Please don't waste my time like that again".

"O-okay".

"Good" Kordo smirked. "Now back to business. I know for a fact that the Sorcerer contacted you to help get rid of Ninja. From my understanding your company created lots robots and mutants such as Robo-Apes and a blob monster. Am I correct?".

"Yeah that's right. My henchman Viceroy was the my main guy behind those".

"Well McFist. I'm here to tell you that you are under my employment now. Do I make myself clear".

McFist wanted to object but before he could Kulder appeared behind him with a knife to his throat.

"Do I make myself clear".

"YES YES YES ABSOLUTELY" McFist yelled in fear.

Kulder sat back down and Kordo pulled out a picture of Earth.

"Mr. McFist" Kordo began. "I have been spying on Earth for hundreds of years. I have uncovered an unbelievable amount of cursed artifacts that I would just love to get my hands on…".

"Well...why don't you?" McFist asked, mildly curious.

"I can't leave this Realm for a while but I won't get into the details. All you need to know is that I don't have the manpower to get all these delicious artifacts. That's where you come in. Your money and influence in the Mortal Realm will help you retrieve those items for me".

"So...that's all you need me to do?"

Kordo just shook his head and laughed "Hell no. You are going to be my new eyes and ears in the Mortal Realm. From here on out you report anything interesting that happens in the Mortal Realm to me and take out anyone that appears to be a threat".

"Uh, Okay".

"And finally, I need you to help spread my influence a little".

"How do I do that".

Kordo summoned a bag full of crystals and tossed them to McFist.

"Over the years I've lost contract with alot of my spies in the Mortal Realm, Ghost Zone, and the Magical World. You will spread those crystals around the world to signal my return to my spies".

McFist shook the bag for a second before staring back at Kordo.

"What is your opinion on Vlad Masters" Kordo said suddenly.

This caught McFist off guard, "Why?".

"Your opinion. From what Kulder was telling me earlier you and Mr. Masters have clashed numerous times in past".

"Oh yeah!" McFist got up angry. "I hate that guy! He's lying, manipulative, evil, con man!".

"Oh really? Please, do tell".

"We fought over these properties across the country one time and got into a dispute over a golden statue. The guy selling it said he would give it me, but here comes that piece of crap Vlad somehow securing the rights to the statue! I KNOW HE BRIBED THE GUY! WE HAD A CONTRACT! A FREAKING CONTRACT!".

Kordo was immensely amused at McFist's rant. So he was excited at what he was about to tell McFist next.

"Well surprise! You two are partners now!" Kordo said with big fat grin on his face.

"...huh?"

"Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius is your partner now! He works for me! Isn't that great?!".

McFist looked at Kordo dumbfounded.

"B-b-b-but-".

"And to promote a good sportsmanship among _coworkers_ I want you to sell 30% of your property to Vlad!".

"WHAT!? ABSOLUTELY NO-"

Kordo face turned into his nightmare one and let out a deafening streak. McFist immediately sat back down.

"Okayilldoit" McFist said quickly.

Kulder spoke up too "Oh! And the next time you see him, I want you to give him a nice firm handshake and say _it's a pleasure working with you. I love you_ to a Vlad's face. Make sure you give him a big smile while you look into his eyes".

The look McFist was given them was making it hard for Kulder and Kordo not to laugh. The look that was on McFist's face was a mix of Horror, disgust, sadness, and anger. It was hilarious.

"Got that Mr. McFist?" Kordo said trying not to laugh.

McFist was shaking in anger at his seat but reluctantly shook his head yes.

"Good! Remember if don't do what we say, we'll kill ya!" Kordo said with wink. Kordo summoned a portal to McFist's office. Just as McFust was about to leave, Kulder walked up to him.

Kulder took his and phased through McFist's stomach and pulled it back out.

"What the heck did you just do?" McFist asked, creeped out.

"I put an Invisible ghost bomb in your stomach. Anytime you don't follow our orders it'll explode" Kulder explained simply.

McFist looked in horror as Kulder pushed him into the portal. The portal closed leaving only Kulder and Kordo in the room.

"BA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did you see the look on that guy's face!" Kulder exclaimed.

"Yes! That was so beautiful! HA HA HA!" Kordo yelled in glee.

"Oh and get this! Ya know when I told him I put a bomb in his stomach? I LIED!".

"OH MAN! He's gonna be so pissed".

They both laughed their asses off for next five minutes until it died down.

"Ah...well anyways" Kordo bagan. "Let's plan out our next moves. Mal should be back here in half an hour".

Kulder nodded his head and sat back down with his master.

"Man. I needed a good laugh today.

o-o-o-o-o

Every guard on the island was knocked out.

Mal emerged from the tree's and walked down the path to the statue. He looked around as he saw his minions carrying the guards into a nearby building. Mal stopped walking as he made it to the middle of the island.

He looked down at the spot where the Boracon was supposedly buried. He bent down and used his bare hands to dig through the concrete. He kept digging and digging until he sensed something.

"EVERYONE! TO ME AT ONCE!" Mal boomed. His trolls immediately ran towards him.

"Yes sir. What wrong?" #7 asked.

"I since 5 energy signatures advancing to the front of that statue. Intercept them now!". The trolls nodded and ran to face off against the unknown entities.

Raven Group made it to the island and jumped onto the grass in front of the statue.

"Keep a sharp eye out everyone. We don't know what could be out here" Kanna warned her group.

"You got that right".

The group looked up and saw 10 trolls standing at the Statue's base.

"Well well well. What do we have here" #1 said with amusement. "Ninja's trying to crash our party".

"What the heck are you Trolls doing? You guys aren't supposed to be out in the open like this! The Dragon Council forbids it" Kanna said in confusion.

"We ain't like other trolls. We don't answer to no stinkin Dragon Council! We're rogues!" The trolls drew out their weapons. The Ninja's did the same. "I suggest you all just go home. This doesn't involve you".

"I don't want to fight. But if we have to I will make sure whatever _business_ you all have going will become ours".

#1 smirked "Fine then. Have it your way". There was a reason Kordo sent the 10 trolls with Mal to retrieve the book. They weren't his ordinary stupid henchmen. They were his elite. _The Ten Commandos_ they liked to be called. "You can call us the Ten Commandos. Prepare to die!".

The Commandos jump off the base and dashed toward Raven Group.

"Attack!" Yelled Kanna. The group dashed towards the Commandos. They all clashed in a barrage of swords and knives.

It was 10 against 5. Not a fair fight at all as each Ninja had to fight 2 trolls at once. Finn had an easier time as he dual wielded swords but it was hardly an advantage as the trolls were skillful and fast.

#3 and #4 countered Finn's every move. As Finn tried to jab #3, #4 pushed Finn's Sword out of the way with his knife, giving #3 and an opening to attack. Jack came in a blocked #3's attack with his sword. Finn followed up with a roundhouse kick to #4 face.

"Thanks for the save" Finn said as he went to engage #4.

"Don't mention it" Jack said as he began another attack.

Jack and Finn began to face off against the two trolls as the Rest of the group engaged the remaining ones.

#'s 1, 2, 5 and 6 were currently overwhelming Tama. She threw ninja stars at the trolls, managing to hit #5 in leg, but missed the remaining. 1, 2, and 6 all tried to jump on top of her but she did a backflip over them and slammed #2 down to the ground with a kick.

#1 slid on the ground and dashed toward Tama again. He tried to slash her but she ducked just in time. #1 then tripped her with his feet and elbowed her to the ground. Right before #1 stabbed her he was hit with a Ninja star. It was Kanna's and Tama got back up on her feet.

#7 and #8 were engaging Max. He easily avoided all of their attacks, but before he could deal any blows, 9 and 10 jumped him from behind. They grabbed his arms and prepped him up so #8 could stab him. Max took the two trolls and used his enhanced strength to slam the two into each other and threw them at #8. #7 dashed out of the say to compose himself.

The tree trolls stood up fast and engaged the Ninja again. Max used a smoke bomb to conceal himself for a few seconds before appearing behind the three trolls. Max used his nunchucks and cracked them all in their heads, stunning them.

Max kicked the trolls into a nearby wall and pinned them to it using his Sais.

"Everybody REGROUP!" Kanna yelled. The group came back together. #'s 2, 3, 4, 5 and 7 were the only ones left remaining.

"Haha!" Finn laughed. "Guess you should call ourselves the 5 COMMANDOS! Does that mean you all are gonna rename your selves? Like #2 becomes #1 and #3 becomes #2 and-".

"Shut up Finn" Kanna said.

"My bad".

The trolls all stood next to each other contemplating their next move. Suddenly the ground around them all started to shake. The trolls all looked behind them.

"It's starting" #2 said quietly.

Raven Group all noticed where they were looking and realized that something was going on behind the Statue.

"What's happening back there" Tama asked.

"None of your dammed business" #4 replied with venom.

Raven Group dashed past the trolls to get behind the Statue.

"Stop them!" #2 yelled in rage.

o-o-o-o-

"What is this damn book made out of?" Mal grunted as he tried to pry the book out of the hole.

Mal had managed to dig far enough to find the Boracon. It was a simple green book with gold trimmings around it. The cover was filled with black symbols and writing, all in a language Mal couldn't decipher.

Something was keeping the book in place. As Mal pulled and pulled, he finally managed to pry the Book out of the ground. As he did, he looked down to see a green hand, rotting, hand start to disappear and descend into the dirt.

"So that's what was holding it back. Strange" Mal said with a shrug. As Mal climbed out of the deep hole he made, he was greeted to the sight of Ninjas emerging around the corner of the statue.

"Of course..." Mal said annoyed.

The Ninjas landed a few feet in front of him with their weapons drawn.

"Woah! That guy's huge" Tama said as she eyed the 8 foot tall masked Mal.

The remaining trolls landed behind them and began apologizing. "I'm sorry boss. The Ninjas caught us off guard and-".

"It's fine. Go back home. And I will deal with these pest" Mal said calmly. The trolls nodded and then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked in anger. Mal turned to Jack and said nothing. In a flash, Mal appeared behind Jack and grabbed his arm. The rest of Raven Group were in shock as Mal lifed Jack up and threw him up in air. Jack fell back to ground with a sickening crash. He tried to get up, but Mal kicked him hard the stomach to stop him.

Kanna tried to stab Mal but he blocked the blade with his bare hand. He tore the sword from her hands and as she stumbled towards her, he punched her in the face. Finn jumped up and kicked Mal in his head but the large man didn't even flinch. Mal punched Finn in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Max dashed backwards and threw stars at Mal. Mal caught all the star with his hands and threw them back at Max.

Max barely dodged the fast projectiles and ran in a zigzag formation over to Mal. Max ran up to Mal and slid under his legs. Max emerged behind Mal and tried to hit him with his nunchucks, but before he could Mal turned around and slammed the hilt of Kanna's sword into Max's face.

Each of Mal's hits felt like a flying brick. All the Ninja's Mal hit were on the ground in pain.

"Pathetic" Mal shook his head. He looked around for 5th Ninja he saw and was confused when he could see them. Mal dropped the sword and as Mal was about go look, he heard a loud screech above him.

" **GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE MOTHER-TRUCKER!"**

Mal looked up to see Tama right above him with her sword ready to slash him. Mal only had a split second to react so, without thinking, Mal pulled out the Boracon and used it as a shield.

Tama's sword clashed with the Boracon. A huge burst of lightning erupted from the clash, illuminating the night sky with a blinding flash.

Tama landed to the ground and looked at her sword. It was glowing green and was sparking electricity all around it "What in the world?..."

Mal immediately looked at the book to see if there was any damage and was relieved to see it was fine.

" _What the hell was I thinking? My skin was more than enough to block that attack!"_ Mal thought in anger. He looked over to Tama and her sword with indifference.

"I don't know what just happened" Mal began as he put the book into his cloak. "But I do know that you Ninja's are dead for getting in my way".

"Bring it on chump" Tama said as she readied herself. Mal dashed over her and tried to punch her but she blocked it with her sword. Mal could feel a slight burning sensation from the sword and pulled back.

Mal punched the ground, causing it to split into a large chasm towards her. Tama jumped just in time and slashed the air, creating a large crescent that flew towards Mal. He dogged out of the way as the crescent hit the ground, making it explode.

In a split second Tama was in front of him, preparing a slash. Mal blocked the attack with crossed arms and tripped ber. Tama slashed Mal's feet and used her hands to catch herself from plummeting to the ground. Mal yelled in pain as his feet were slashed and tried to punch Tama again. She back flipped over Mal, dodging his attack. Tama landed behind him and started to do quick slashes and jabs at his back, making Mal fall to ground in pain.

Mal was absolutely furious. A mere mortal actually injuring him made his blood boil. While he knew she was only doing this because of whatever the Boracon did to her sword, it was still an insult to his pride.

As Tama was about to slash again, and extra arm bursted out of Mal's back through his robes. The arm grabbed Tama by the neck and started to choke her. Mal stood back out and extended the extra arm in front of him so he could get a look at Tama.

Tama stared at him. While she couldn't see Mal's face she could see his eyes. They were glowing yellow with steam wearing pouring out them. He was mad. And Tama knew it too. The hand around her neck grew tighter and tighter with every second.

"You have some nerve you filthy mortal" Mal spoke with venom dripping from his voice. Mal took his other arms and started to punch Tama repeatedly in stomach. Tama's sword had since returned back to normal.

"This. Is. What. You. Get. You. Damn. MORTAL!" Mal punched her with every word. Tama couldn't even cry out in pain because she could feel the air escaping her body and her world going dark.

Before Mal could deliver the death blow, he heard another yell.

"YO MAN! NOT COOL!"

Suddenly Mal was knocked off his feet by a fireball to his back. He released Tama, and before she could fall to the ground, a red and yellow dragon scooped her up and carried her away.

Tama loomed up at her savior in shock. He looked down at her "Yo are you okay?!".

"Y-yeah" Tama struggled to say. "Your the American D-D-Dragon right?".

"Yeah. I am. Here take this" Jake gave her a healing elixir. "I want you to give this to your friends okay?" Tama nodded and Jake flew her to the ground next to her friends.

Tama drank some of the elixir and felt her body slowly get healed. Jake flew over to confront Mal while Tama began giving her fallen friends some of the elixir.

Mal stood up again, the fire not damaging him at all. He looked up to see the American Dragon staring at him.

"Ah, the American Dragon. This is….unexpected" Mal said having calmed down.

"Who are you" Jake said getting right to the point.

"Not your concern".

"I think it is. This is my turf your in and I'm supposed to protect it. And considering you just beat down on those ninjas, my apparent _allies_ , that makes us enemies".

" _Sounds so young. Must be new"_ Mal thought.

"Answer me!".

Mal shook his head at the young dragon "You have no idea what you're meddling in, boy".

Jake growled in anger and began his attack. Mal tried to punch him, but Jake easily dodged him with his flight. Jake grabbed Mal's arms and slammed him into a rock. Mal got back up immediately, and used his extra arm to punch Jake. Jake caught the fist and used his strength to rip the arm off. Mal jumped up to kick him but Jake used his ripped off arm and slammed back to ground again with it.

Jake landed to the ground next to Mal and threw a barrage of punches at him. Mal did the same and the two erupted into a frenzy of dodges, punches, blocks, and kicks. As the two were fighting, Tama had managed to heal her teammates.

They all got up feeling refreshed and noticed that Tama had a potion in her hand.

"Tama where did you get that?" Max asked.

"The American Dragon" Tama said casually.

"HUH?!" They all said in shock.

"They American Dragon is here?!" Finn yelled.

"Yep. He's over there fighting that big guy right now!".

"Well then let's go help him!".

Raven Group ran back towards the fight and saw Jake and Mal's duel.

"Woah, he's taking that guy's punches like it's nothing!" Max exclaimed.

"That's the power of a Dragon for you" Kanna said.

Jack ran toward Mal and kicked him the side the head. Mal tried to compose himself but before he could, Jake got three good hits to Mal's face and stomach. The rest of Raven Group all threw ninja stars at Mal. He blocked them all with his arm, but they all stuck to it, as such, the stars had pierced his skin making Mal scream in pain.

Up above, spectating the battle, was none other than Danny Phantom. He had just made it there a minute ago and was in awe at what he was seeing.

" _More Ninja? And a freaking Dragon? Could this day not be more weird"_ Danny thought. He decided enough was enough and flew down to the battle. He didn't know exactly who were the good guys but if he had to guess; it would be the Ninjas and the Dragon fighting against the big black cloaked scary looking dude.

Danny charged an energy blast and shot Mal into a tree. The Ninjas and the Dragon looked up at him surprised.

"Uh….hi?" Danny said awkwardly.

"Hey…" They all said with equal awkwardness. Danny landed to the ground in front of them and slowly walked up.

"So...you're the good guys, right? Danny asked scratching his head.

"Yeah" Jake said putting a hand behind his head. "Uh...thanks for the assist man. Appreciate it.

"No problem. No problem".

They all stood around awkwardly for a minute and Danny swore he had been in this type of situation before.

"You're Danny Phantom right?" Jake asked, then immediately felt stupid because it was obvious. That DP on his jumpsuit was a pretty big indicator. "Crap. I mean...uh...hey again…". Jake face palmed.

"Yeah...that's me" Danny replied. He wasn't surprised that the Dragon could talk, or that there was a dragon in front of him at all. He was more surprised at the way he was talking and acting. He sounded young. "And you are….."

"The American Dragon" Jake had no idea whether or not it was even okay to reveal his existence to this guy. But considering the circumstances: He found out by accident, he's a ghost, and he's apart of the three communities, Jake decided it was okay. He'll deal with it later.

Danny glanced over at the Ninjas.

"Raven Group" Kanna said awkwardly with a wave.

Suddenly, a tree was thrown at them and they all dodged out the way. Mal emergged from the trees, seething in anger with a yellow aura surrounding him. He was pissed.

"Uh, you mind helping us out with this?" Tama asked.

"No problemo" Danny replied while glaring at the large man. Mal rushed Danny first, but his attack did nothing to Danny as he just went intangible and phased through the attack.

Danny shot an Energy ball at Mal. The ball hit Mal in the stomach then Danny amplified his fist with energy and punched Mal in his face. Mal stubbled backwards and Jake kicked him to the ground.

Mal used his extra arms to jump up in the air. Danny and Jake both flew up and grabbed him then they slammed him to the side of the statue.

Mal screamed in anger and 10 more arms bursted from Mal's back and sides. Mal shot a beam of yellow energy from his mouth at Danny. Despite Danny being intangible at the time, the attack still hit him.

Danny flew backwards in pain and Mal jumped high in the air and grabbed him. Mal shot them both towards the ground but Danny shotva repulsion field through his body, knocking Mal off him. Mal used his Extra arms to soften his landing this time. Raven Group engaged Mal again and they all began to attack him simultaneously. Mal used all his arms to try to deflect their attacks.

Mal shot another beam out of his mouth at Raven Group. They all dodged out the way then Danny came in and body slammed Mal. Danny followed that up with a punch to the jaw and a flying uppercut. Mal was launched into the air where Jake grabbed him and slammed him to the ground some more. While Mal was on the ground Jake shot a gigantic ball of fire at him, burning his skin in the process.

Mal screamed and let a out a burst of energy from his body, causing a small explosion. He created a crater and when he stepped out if it, his robe was torn off. His skin was beginning to peel off revealing energy underneath.

Nobody could see but Mal was cracking a slasher smile under his mask. His muscles we bulging and shaking. Veins were becoming more pronounced and even more arms shot out from his body.

"Hit me again" Mal said eerily. "I **FUCKING** DARE YOU!".

"With pleasure!"

"Huh" Mal said as he turned around.

"NINJA CHAIN SICKLE!"

A chain with a sickle wrapped around Mal and he was pulled toward the Ninja then kicked in the face. The Ninja retracted the sickle and got some throwing stars "NINJA THROWING STARS!".

The stars all hit Mal, peeling off more skin. Randy ran up to him and did a running kick to the chest. Randy managed to kick Mal a few feet away and Mal tripped into the dirt, laughing to himself.

Randy turned to Danny, Jake, and Raven Group. "Hey Danny! Hey Dragon, hey other Ninja's".

It took Randy 10 seconds to realize the last two things he said "Wait a sec...Dragon?! NINJAS?! What the juice?!".

Danny, Jake, and Raven Group all stared at him.

"This is so bruce! More Ninja's and a Dragon! This has been the best day ever! Yo Danny I just found out I would water run, like, two 20 minutes ago! Isn't that bruce!".

They all continued to stare at him.

"Sorry. Hehe" Randy said awkwardly.

They all were about to speak until Mal erupted from the ground.

" **I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"** Mal screamed as his body floated into air. All of his skin peeled off and his was unmasked, but it didn't matter. His whole body was glowing with yellow energy.

The entire island began to shake. The water around the island began to explode into waves and the trees got ripped from the ground. Energy was flowing all around Mal, who at this point had become a pure energy creature.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Mal screamed at the top of his lungs as a huge tornado formed behind him and the vibrations of ground began to resemble an earthquake " **AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

"What's going on?!" Tama yelled as she shield herself from the intense winds.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Jack yelled.

" **YOU SEE?! I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU! YOU SEE?! THIS IS THE POWER LORD KORDO GAVE ME! ME! MAL! MAL OF THE FORGOTTEN TROLL CLAN! KORDO SAVED ME! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

" _Kordo?"_ They all thought.

Mal dashed toward them as a beam of light. In one swift motion, Mal kicked Jake in his arm, breaking it instantly. Jake screamed in pain was interrupted by a another kick to the head, knocking him out. Mal quickly grabbed Danny's head, slamming it against his knee, breaking the halfa's nose, knocking him out. Randy and Raven tried to attack but a burst of energy knocked Randy hard into a tree. Raven Group were thrown across the island and slammed into the side of a building.

Mal smiled at his victory and he slowly transformed back to normal. He ripped open a portal back to Kordo's dimension and stepped in, leaving all the people he defeated for dead.

Jake had transformed back into his human state. His enhanced dragon body took the most of the impact but his human body was still a mess. His left arm was broken, cuts all over, and his body was burning due to the heat of Mal's energy.

However there was one good thing that happened though. Because Jake was a dragon, he was able to recover consciousness much faster. Jake stood up shortly after returning to his human state and looked around.

The entire island looked like a tsunami had hit it. Almost every building had been demolished, trees had been knocked over and the concrete was destroyed. Jake looked up to see that Lady Liberty was untouched.

Jake felt awful, it was only a matter of time before passed out again so he began to look around for the others. Jake limped around for a bit until he saw Danny laying on the ground. In a pool of his own blood.

"Oh god" Jake said as he limped over to him. He looked down to Danny in his human form. "What the….that's the guy I met earlier today. Huh, now it all makes since".

Jake looked over to a tree and saw the Ninja laying down in front of it. Jake used his enhanced hearing to hear if both of their hearts were still beating. Fortunately, they were. Jake was going to look around for Raven Group but a sharp pain from his body was against that.

Jake heard sirens and helicopters approaching the island fast.

"I gotta bring these guys somewhere to get healed…." Jake transformed into his dragon state and grabbed the two of them with his feet and took them off the island.

On the opposite end of the island, all of Raven Group, except Kanna were knocked out near each other.

Kanna struggled to speak "u-ugh m-magic spell Transportation: _Raven Group Hideout._ Ra Ra!".

In a matter of seconds Raven Group was teleported off the island.

o-o-o-o-o

Jake had made it outside his Grandfather's shop with Randy and Danny in tow. He landed them safely on the ground and transformed back into his human state. He weakly knocked on the door and his grandfather opened it.

"Jake! What happened to you?!" Lao Shi yelled in surprise.

Jake was exhausted "Phantom….ninjas….monster…." Jake passed out and Lao Shi caught him. He noticed another boy and the Ninja Jake brought with him and told Fu Dog to bring them inside.

Fu Dog carried the two into the shop "What the hell happened?!".

"I don't know Fu. I don't know…".

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Act 1 Complete**


	12. Chapter 12

_Think about the things I can show you, the doors I can open for you..._

 _Inferior..._

 _I'm still here. I still exist…_

 _Weak…_

 _I was going easy on you…_

 _Dragon…_

 _Ninja…_

 _Ghost…_

Danny slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt awful, like he had just been pricked by a thousand needles. His vision was blurred, though he could tell that he wasn't in his hotel room, or at a hospital. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his back brought him back down.

" _What...what happened?"_ Danny thought in daze. The past few hours were a complete blur to him. All he could remember was the Statue of Liberty, a Dragon, and the Ninja. " _Oh god...my head"._

Danny's vision started to clear up as his headache worsened. He looked around for bit and started to take in where he was. He was currently laying on a couch, with a blanket, in a back room of some kind. Around him were shelves filled with books, scrolls, and jars filled with strange liquids.

Danny touched his face and experienced a sharp pain. From what he could tell, his nose was broken and it was bandaged up. He soon came under a fit of coughs and sneezes as he his headache still failed to subside. He gave one last look at his surroundings before realizing who was across the room from him.

Laying on a mat a few feet away from him was the Ninja, and he looked wrecked. Blood was all over his suit and his abdomen was covered in bandages. From what he could tell, there were jars all around him and herbs.

"Ah. Your awake".

Danny quickly turned his head to see a familiar face. Sitting on the couch next to him was the guy he had met earlier today, Jake _._

Danny looked at him with confusion, "Oh uh...hey man…".

Jake scratch his head "So...how are you feeling?".

"Awful".

"I figured" Jake had a jar filled with a purple substance and gave it to Danny. "Drink that, It'll make you feel better".

Danny compiled and sipped on the liquid. In mere seconds his headache went away and his body started to burn less. The pain in his back went away enough for him to sit up and his nose went back to normal. He was still hurting, but he felt much better than he did moments before.

Danny was amazed "Woah! Just what was that?".

"It's a healing potion" Jake replied. "My Grandad whipped it up after I brought you guys here 4 hours ago".

" _I've been out that long? Jeez"_ Danny thought to himself before realizing what Jake was saying. "Wait. Potion? Like...Magic?".

Jake nodded his head and went over to try to wake uo the Ninja. Danny wasn't really surprised by the idea of magic. The Ninja and the things in the Ghost Zone got him accustomed to weird.

"So what happened" Danny got straight to the point.

Jake was sitting on the floor next to Ninja and looked at Danny with confusion "You don't remember what happened?".

"I mean...I remember SOME things…" Danny had no idea what this guy knew. Did he know his identity? Did he not? He was being cautious.

"Do you remember...a Dragon?" Jake asked slowly.

"Yeah...how did-" Danny suddenly remembered the color scheme on the Dragon and it's voice. He looked at Jake with wide eyes as he put two and two together. "Y-you were the…".

"The Dragon? Yeah that was me".

"How on earth-"

" **ARGHHHH!"**

Danny and Jake both snapped their heads over to the Ninja who was beginning to wake up. Jake immediately grabbed the Ninja's abdomen and applied some pressure.

"Think you could give me a hand with this?" Jake asked Danny. Danny quickly got from the couch and sat on the other side of the Ninja. "What do you need me to do?".

"Hold his arms down" Jake replied. The Ninja was flailing all over the place and it was clear that holding him down would be a challenge. Danny grabbed hold of his arms and pressed them to the floor. "Okay good. Wait here, I gotta go get a couple more potions".

"Yeah. Take your time" Danny sarcastically said. Jake ran to another room with Danny held the Ninja down.

The Ninja struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did he saw Danny staring down at him.

"D-Danny?" The Ninja stuttered. He couldn't feel the bottom half of his body. It felt like he had just been hit my a truck. He began to cough up a lot of blood and it was seeping through his mask..

"Crap!" Danny exclaimed. "Yo Jake hurry up!".

Jake ran back into the room with a bag full potions. He got back next to Ninja and pulled out a green potion. "Ninja! I'm gonna lift your mask slightly. I need you to drink this when I pour it into your mouth. Okay?".

The Ninja nodded and Jake began to lift the Mask. Jake slowly poured the green liquid down the Ninja mouth. He struggled hard to swallow but eventually it all went down.

The pain in the Ninja's abdomen started to go away, but his body felt as stiff as a board and he still couldn't feel his lower body.

"Danny, I need you pour this potion on the Ninja's legs while pour some on his forehead" Jake said as he handed Danny a yellow potion. "It'll go through his clothes so don't worry".

Danny did as he was told and poured the liquid all over the Ninja's legs. Danny could see the legs were glowing through the fabric (or whatever i'm the suit was made out of).

Jake finished pouring the potion on the Ninja's forehead and stood up. He looked down at the Ninja for a few moment before asking "How do you feel?".

The Ninja tried to speak "I feel...I feel...I feel….better". He sat up and began stretching his arms. "Actually….I FEEL GREAT! Dude! Just what did you do to me!".

Jake smiled "I applied some intense healing potions on you".

"Magic Potions, right?

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, your injuries were way more severe than Danny's. I had to keep applying potions to you while you were asleep, but I couldn't do the full treatment until you were awake".

"Bruce! Thanks for saving-" Randy suddenly stopped when he realized who he was talking to."

"You okay man?".

"Your that guy I-" Randy cut himself off again. " _Cheese! I almost revealed my identity!"._

Randy tried to compose himself "Are you that Dragon I fought with? You have the same colors…".

Jake sighed, "Yeah. I am". " _That's two people I've revealed my Identity to. Gramps is gonna flip"._

"That's the brucest thing I've ever heard!" Randy said with excitement. He turned to face Danny but was surprised at what he saw. Next to him was the same guy he met earlier. " _Okay. I met the Dragon guy earlier…I met this guy earlier too. His names Danny. I meet Danny Phantom. He looks just like-OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"._

Randy just stared blankly at Danny, making the halfa feel very uncomfortable in process.

"Uh...you sure your okay?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"YOU'RE THE GHOST KID! YOU'RE THE GUY I MEET EARLIER TODAY ON THE BLEACHERS!" Randy immedindly covered his mouth with his hands at saying that.

Danny facepalm when he realized that he was in his human form, then he realized what the Ninja had just screamed.

"Wait. Met me at the bleachers?" Danny tried to remember back a few hours ago. He remembered meeting Jake and his friends, then two other. " _Howard and Randy I think it was"._

Danny that gasp as he remembered Randy " _Same voice_ , mannerism, build, and annoying slang…".

Danny decided to be straight up and asked "Is your name Randy?".

The room became silent.

Randy looked around frantically before giving up and sighing "Yeah that's my name. And since I know both of your guy's identities, I guess it's only fair…". Randy pulled off his mask and in an instant he was in his civilian clothing.

Jake sat back down and leaned back "Okay. This is alot to take in".

"Your telling me" Danny said. "We all met earlier today, then we all meet again in our secret identities just few hour later? Seriously?".

"I know man. Surreal" Randy said.

The three boys all looked at each other in silence before Danny started to direct his attention towards Jake.

"So just what are you?" Danny bluntly said.

"I should be asking you the same question" Jake crossed his arms, annoyed at Danny's bluntness.

"Okay I'll give you that one…"

Before the Conversation could progress any further, Fu Dog and Lao Shi walked in the room.

"You boys feeling alright" Fu Dog asked casually. Danny and Randy looked at him blankly.

"I'm I still out of it...or did that dog just talk?" Danny asked.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't seen weirder".

"True".

"Bruce! Talking dogs are awesome!" Randy exclaimed.

"It seems Jake has successfully healed the two of you" Lao Shi said. "That is good because we have much to discuss young Ninja and Ghost Boy".

Fu Dog walked over to the Trio and tossed Danny and Randy their phones.

"Lao over here is willing to wager that you two have people that know about who you are. Ya might want to tell them to get over here. Now.

"Uh okay. And this place is….?" Randy began to ask. As Jake told the two where they were Fu brought Lao Shi to the side to discuss.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Fu began. "I mean, you hated the idea of Spud and Trixie knowing about all this and now…?".

"While, yes, having more people know about the Magical World is theoretically a problem, the Ghost Boy and Ninja already have connections to the Ghost and Nomi Communities. And considering that they and their comrades have managed to keep their secrets under wraps puts me at ease at their willingness to keep a secret".

"And just how do you know that? I'm not doubting you and all but what if their friends have been blabbing behind their backs?".

"Unlikely considering their Identities are not known to the public. Either way even if I told those boys to conceal our world from their comrades it, the secret would come out anyways due to both the Ghost Boy and Ninja inevitably encountering both friendly and dangerous magical creatures during their time in New York. And them patrolling New York is a given considering what they encountered".

Fu nodded at Lao Shi's response and they both directed their attention back to the Trio. Danny and Randy appeared to have successfully contacted their friends.

"Man Howard is heavy sleeper. Having to call 7 times in a row is ridiculous" Randy grumbled as he put down his phone.

Danny shrugged "Eh, to be fair, nobody expects to be woken up at 12:00 in the morning".

"So how long will it take for your friends to get here?" Fu asked.

"Well they checked their gps', so probably around 30 minutes" Jake informed.

"I just hoped Howard doesn't get distracted by all the pizza places in this city" Randy complaimed. "...Actually, pizza DOES sound pretty bruce right now…".

Everybody else just rolled their and Danny turned to face Lao Shi "Well, anyways, thank you guys for saving us. If it wasn't for your grandson we would've been toast. So thanks a lot Mr…..?".

"Luong Lao Shi"

"Mr. Lao Shi, thanks".

"It is no problem Young Ghost, however, I do have a few questions regarding your existence…"

"Um...sure? Lay it on me".

"What are you exactly? While I know a lot about the Ghost Community, I've never known a ghost to take a human form before".

"Oh. Well, you see, I'm not exactly a 'full ghost'".

"Care to elaborate?"

Fu decided it would be a good time to get involved in the conversation "Lao, the guy is a halfa".

Danny looked at the dog in shock "How did you…".

"What is this 'halfa,?" Lao Shi asked Fu.

"They are half human, half ghost. They're a rarity among the Ghost Community. Only a few have ever existed".

"Wait, there more than just me and Vlad?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Vlad?".

"Nothing. So there are more?".

"I don't know. I only encountered one once, and that was over 300 years ago".

"Hm...interesting" Lao Shi noted and directed his attention back to Danny. "So were you born like this?"

"No" Danny replied. "I got...turned into one".

Lao Shi could tell the boy was starting to get uncomfortable so he decided to hold off on the questions "That's enough questions. I'm sorry if you are feeling a bit overwhelmed".

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm just glad to be alive".

Lao Shi nodded and turned his attention to Randy "I see the Nomicon has selected you as the next protector of Norrisville"

"No Way!" Randy gasped. "You know about the Nomicon!".

"Indeed I do. From what i've seen on the TV and the ' _social medias'_ you are quite popular. More so than previous Ninja's".

"That right!" Randy said with pride.

"And you are quite _infamous_ in your recklessness" Lao Shi scolded.

"I'm not THAT reckless".

"Oh really? Let's see, Destruction of public property, charging in with no strategy, being childish and irresponsible _such as:_ Spitting into a volcano, and trying to use your Ninja powers to on a science project in which you resurrected a _Mad Scientist_ , among other things…the Nomicon tells the higher ups im the communities a lot about you".

Randy looked around nervously and Lao Shi shook his head.

"Listen Mr. Cunningham, while I have no say about your training or your methods of being the Ninja, I will say this: while you have been successful in your endeavours as the Ninja so far, the challenges and hardships that await you require maturity. I know you understand this already and the Nomicon has told of your immense growth, but It must be reiterated that you being chosen is a serious thing".

Randy put his head down as he listened to man in front then felt a hand on his shoulder. "That being said, I am not your mentor. No one is telling you to lose your fun, optimistic personality. What you need is a further understanding the gift the Nomicon has granted you. You supposed to enjoy being the Ninja, not see it as a burden. All the Nomicon expects from you is to understand when to take a situation seriously and not to be the cause of one. Understand?".

"Yeah. I get what you're saying" Randy replied, slightly more uplifted.

Jake was conversing with Fu Dog during Lao Shi's talk with with Randy. Danny, however listened intently at what Lao was saying. He didn't fully grasp the responsibilities Randy held, he never really thought about HOW a person became a Ninja.

"So are you Jake's mentor or something?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Since he is the descendant that inherited Dragon powers, I have made it my responsibility to train him".

"You're a Dragon, too?"

"Yes".

Randy perked up "Ooh! Ooh! Have you ever tried to swallow an entire pig whole?!".

Danny scoffed at Randy "Dude that's a ridiculo-"

"I have actually" Lao Shi respond honestly.

Fu Dog immediately stopped talking with Jake and looked at Lao Shi bewildered "Wait, seriously?".

"Eh, I was hungry" Lao Shi shrugged.

At that moment, the front door of the shop burst opened revealing Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Spud and Trixie. They all rushed in where Spud and Trixie guided the three others to the back room.

"Looks like your friends are here" Fu alerted the 3 boys".

Tucker, Sam and Jazz immediately ran over to where Danny was sitting.

"Hey guys" Danny said quietly.

"Dude! What the heck happened?" Tucker yelled upon seeing all of Danny's bandages.

"I fought this weird...guy".

"' _Weird Guy?_ That leaves a lot to the imagination" Sam said.

"Well, cut me a break. The guy almost killed me".

Next to them, Spud And Trixie were looking at Jake's bandaged arm.

"Woah! You got you arm broken?!" Spud yelled.

"Yeah. Gramps healed it but it still stings" Jake explained.

"Can I touch it?".

"No".

"Please?".

Trixie proceed to hit Spud in the back of the head.

As Danny and Jake were getting comforted by their friends, Randy couldn't help but think:

" _Where the juice is Howard?"._

o-o-o-o-o

"Ugh….ugh….oh cheese".

Howard was exhausted. He'd been running as fast as he could to the location Randy texted him, who by the way, had woken him up from a fantastic dream about T-Rex's in F-14's.

Howard stopped running and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Jeez Cunningham. Couldn't you have waited at least a week before getting involved in hero stuff. Ugh" Howard groaned. "Man, I gotta pee. I wonder if there's a-"

Howard stopped talking as he looked at the building across the street from him: **24-Hour Bloaty's Pizza Hog!**

"...Oh. My. God".

Everything in Howards mind went blank. He suddenly became more focused, his fist clenched, his broke into a huge grin…

" **PIZZA NIGHT!"** Howard ran like a cheetah into the Bloaty's….

...where he stuffed his face. Like a god.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: Okay here we go. I am SUPER SORRY that I left you guys on a huge cliffhanger then pretty much clocked out for a, basically a month. I've just been really busy (I got a job), plus I had some SERIOUS writers block and I was constantly scraping versions of this chapter until I was satisfied with one. I'm really gonna try not to make these long hiatus' the norm.**

 **So anyways, this chapter marks the beginning of ACT 2. The Trio have finally met and the main villains have all began their scheming. As such, the pace of the story is gonna slow down in regards to the Trio (our boys have been through a rough day and need break) so the next couple of chapters will focus on them getting to know each other. More backstories will be revealed next chapter and the Villains goals will be made clearer as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

"So let me get this straight..." Sam began as she looked at Randy. "You're the Ninja?".

"Yep!" Randy replied with a grin.

"And you're…" Tucker pointed at Jake. "...a Dragon?".

"Yeah pretty much" Jake shrugged.

"This is weird" Jazz stated.

"What?It shouldn't be too hard to believe.

Come on, I know you must have seen weirder".

"No not that. Think about it, isn't it a bit odd that 3 guys, all around the same age, meet each other in the same place? On the same day?".

"Huh. That is pretty strange" Randy agreed.

The group were all huddled next the couch. Danny still wasn't feeling 100% so he decided to lay back while as Jake and Randy answered questions.

Trixie looked over fo Danny "So are you, like, half-dead or what?".

Danny shrugged "I guess not. From what I could tell a 'ghost' doesn't just refer to someone who died and went to the ghost zone. It means someone whose body is composed of ectoplasm".

"Could you tell that simpler?" Spud asked.

" _*sigh*,_ You know those cheesy looking bedsheet ghosts from those old movies?".

"Yeah".

"In the Ghost Zone, those are generic ghost entities made of ectoplasm. They didn't die, the were formed. Get it?".

"Got it bro" Spud gave a thumbs up.

Sam directed her attention to Randy, who was polishing his book.

"What's that?" Sam asked him.

"Oh this?" Randy held the book to her face "It's the Ninja Nomicon".

"Nomicon?".

"Yeah. It teaches me all I need to know about being the most AWESOME Ninja ever. Though it can be a real pain the a-" Before Randy could finish, the Nomicon glowed a deep red before electrocuting Randy on the spot, causing him to fall back.

"Dude are okay?" Tucker asked the now drooling Randy. Randy gave a thumbs up to signal he was fine.

"Book's got sass" Trixie chuckled.

Right at that moment Howard burst through the front door carrying 5 boxes of pizza.

"YO RANDY. BUD YOU IN HERE!" Howard yelled.

"I'm in the back room!" Randy replied. Howard walked in, still holding the pizza's, and sat down next to his friend while munching on two big slices of pizza.

Randy glared at his friend "Well I guess I know what you were doing while I was recovering".

"Not my fault there's a 24-hour Bloaty's in this city. It was calling to me man" Howard defined. "Anyways you feeling alright?".

"Yes" Randy replied, still looking angry.

"Come on, don't be like that".

"Howard! This is seri-" Randy's words were cut off as Howard shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. Randy completely forgot about his rant and greedily started to eat his pizza.

"Feel better?".

"Bweeder" Randy said with his mouth full.

The two began to devour the box of pizza while the others looked on in disgust.

"Ugh" Jake gagged. "Your getting cheese all over the place!".

Randy swallowed an entire slice "Don't judge me, I haven't eaten in hours!". Randy tossed a box the others.

"Well a few slices could hurt…" Spud looked hungrily at the box in front of him. He opened the box and the strong smell hit everyone's noses like a truck.

Trixie looked at Tucker and Jazz "You guy's hungry?". The three rushed over to Spud and began devouring the box. Sam stood up and sat on to the couch next to Danny.

"You think we can trust them" Sam whispered suddenly.

"Huh" Danny replied, caught off guard.

"Danny. These are the first people, outside Vlad and some other ghosts, to find out about your identity".

"They seem trustworthy".

"And how do you know that?".

"Sam. I've got this. Randy and Jake both have identities and they've kept in under wraps. Their friends have too".

"I just...don't like the idea that your secret gets out because one of them becomes careless".

Jake sat on the arm rest next to Sam "You've got nothing to worry about".

This surprised Sam and Danny "You could hear us?".

"Yeah...dragons have really good hearing" Jake explained. "Anyways, your secrets safe with me man. I promise".

"See Sam. He's got my back" Danny reassured.

Sam still wasn't sure and glared at Jake "How do we know we can trust you?".

"Hey man, I've had to keep my powers a secret since I was born. I think I know a thing or two about keeping things hidden" Jake shot back.

"Woah. Since you were born?" Danny's had his powers for only a year and a half. So the fact that this guy managed to keep his a secret since birth made him feel a bit crappy by comparison, considering the amount of times it almost got out. " _...And that time it DID get out. Gosh, i'm such a screw up…"_.

"Yeah. My Grandpa, my Mom and my little sister are Dragons too and they've kept it a secret their whole lives. Heck, my bumbling Dad has even managed to keep it a secret once he found out".

"You're Dad too huh…" Danny thought about when he eventually had to tell his parents about his powers. He was still filled with anxiety about it. He shook his head and went back to the conversation at hand.

Sam looked at Jake in shock "Well...dang. You've convinced me. I still don't know about-"

"Randy and his friend?" Jake finished her sentence. "Look I get that those two are...interesting. But they're cool. I mean they've managed to go a year and a half without it getting out, right? So they must be doing something right. Just give em a chance".

Sam smiled a little "I guess you're right".

Howard walked over to the three. "So what's yall dudes talking about?".

"Oh, uh, nothing much man" Danny replied.

"Don't think i've introduced myself. Properly at least. Name's Howard Weinerman and over there's my sidekick, Randy Cunningham".

"Sidekick...really?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yep".

"Okay…" Sam said awkwardly.

"You're the ghost kid right?" Howard pointed at Danny.

"Yeah".

"Okay. I've got a serious question to ask you".

"Uh...alright? Sure…".

"So when you're a ghost. And you have to pee. Does, like, the pee just drip out of your body?".

"...huh?".

"Yay know, does liquid and stuff fall out of you".

"Huh, I've...never really thought about it before. That's a really good question. I have smoothies every day so I have pretty full bladder most of the-".

"That's enough!" Sam interrupted. "I don't want to hear about how my best friend's piss works when he's a ghost!".

"Hehe. Sorry".

Lao Shi and Fu Dog both walked back into the room and sat at the table.

Lao Shi yelled to Jake, Randy, and Danny "Boys! Come over here".

The three got up to sit at the table while their friends followed. They all sat down and waited for Lao Shi to speak. Howard sat next to Jazz and he was pretty happy about it.

"So. We meet again" Howard grinned.

"Oh. Hey…" Jazz replied, trying not to look at him.

"Yeah. So ya know the Ninja".

"...yeah".

"He's my apprentice" Howard leaned back with a smirk.

"Uh huh" Jazz said, not believing a word.

"Umm hmm, yeah, that's right. I taught him everything he knows. So if you ever want some... _training…_ you know where to find me" Howard said with a wink. "Baby".

Jazz looked like she wanted to hurl while Spud and Tucker were suppressing their laughter from across the table. Trixie and Sam same began to discuss.

"So what's the old man gonna talk about" Sam asked.

"Apparently he's gonna ask the boys about what went down at Liberty Island" Trixie replied.

"Yeah. Danny said 'some dude' beat them up".

"' _Some dude?'_ ".

"Yep. Danny didn't say what he looked like".

"Must be a pretty strong dude".

"Probably".

Lao Shi was scrolling through his book for a little bit before slamming it shut and looking at the three boys.

"Now" Lao Shi began. "What happened at the island".

Jake spoke first "While I was flying, patrolling the city and all, a huge lighting strike came from the island. So I went to investigate".

"That's why I went too" Danny said.

"Me too" Randy also said.

Lao Shi nodded and gestured for Jake to continue. "Right. So when I got there I saw a group of 4 ninja laying on the ground and there was this big guy beating up a fifth ninja".

"Wait" Tucker interrupted "There a more Ninja than just Randy?".

"Hush" Fu Dog glared. Tucker immediately silenced himself.

Jake resumed "I attacked the big guy, I think his name was Mal, and saved the Ninja. I brought her to her friends where she healed them and the six of us began to fight Mal".

"That's where I come in" Danny chimed in. "I arrived to see Jake and the Ninja's fighting Mal. I attacked him and we all began to fight together. Then Mal started doing weird stuff, like growing extra arms".

"MULTI ARM DUDE!" Randy yelled. Everybody in room, except Howard, just stared at him strangely. "...sorry. Anyways, after I water-ran to the island-".

"You can water-run?!" Howard exclaimed.

"Yeah! I was surprised too! I was trying to swim when-"

"Randy" Lao Shi said, getting a little irritated. "Go on.." .

"Oh yeah. So I arrived on the the island where I met Jake, Danny, and the other Ninja's. I started to kick Mal's butt, but then Mal exploded and shook the entire island".

"Wow. He is powerful" Sam said.

"Yeah. He started to take everyone out, including the other Ninja's, don't know what happened to them though".

"Hm. Did you see what did he looked like? And did he say anything that would give you a clue about his origins?" Lao Shi asked while sipping on his mug of coffee.

Jake shrugged "Under his masked he looked like a green Troll and he didn't really say much. He did mention how he was part of some forgotten clan and some guy named Kordo".

Lao Shi immediately dropped his mug and it shattered on the floor.

The entire room went dead silent as Lao Shi's face morphed into that of horror.

"W-what did you say…" Lao Shi asked. Hoping that he had misheard.

"H-he mentioned someone named Kordo" Jake was started to get freaked out. He had never seen his grandfather that freaked out before.

Lao Shi got up and erratically searched through his bookshelves, desperately looking for something. Sweat was beating down his forehead, and his mind trying hard to deny what his Grandson had told him.

Fu Dog began to pace rapidly around the room shaking his head, looking like he was in denial " _He should be dead. There's no way he could be alive. No way, no way, no way!"._

"Okay what's going on!" Trixie yelled. "Y'all are freaking me out!".

"What she said!" Howard exclaimed. "You guys are acting really weird. The freaky kind of weird, not the cool kind".

Lao She stared back at the group and tried to recompose himself, but still was visibly shaken. "This is bad. This is very, very bad. What you've you just told me marks a very dark time".

"What do you mean?" Jake asked hesitantly.

Lao Shi didn't reply. He tried to, but didn't and that worried Jake even more. He always had an answer.

"Gramps…" Jake said cautiously "Who is Kordo?".

Fu Dog stood next to Lao Shi and sighed "Boys, it's a crazy story…".

"We can deal" Danny said.

Lao Shi spread out a scroll on the table and a stared hard the boys "Prepare yourselves. I'm about to tell you the history…"

"Of Kordo".

The scroll shined an image of a grey skinned man in a fiery hellscape. Eyes black with a frightening grin.

"Freaky" said the pizza munching Howard.

o-o-o-o-o

Mal exited the portal onto Kordo's rock. He stretched as he landed on the ground, satisfied with himself. He had completed them mission. He had gotten the book and he had taken care of those runts. Yes his clothes were shredded and he caused more destruction than he would have liked, it was still a job well done.

Mal climbed down into the rock and greeted his fellow trolls as be made his way into Kordo's chamber. When he walked in he was greeted to Kordo and Kulder sitting at the table. Kordo smirked as Mal walked into the room but frowned as he saw his body.

"What happened to you?" Kordo asked.

"Yeah man. You looked like you got hit by a bus" Kulder said.

"What's a bus?" Kordo asked confused.

"It's this mode of transportation in the Mortal Realm that has wheels and is made of metal. It can hold, like, 30 people".

"Cool. Anyways…." Kordo turned back to Mal "What happened?".

"I ran into a few... mishaps" Mal replied. "But you will be happy to know that I have recovered the Boracon". Mal placed the book on the table. The book emitted a burst of purple smoke as it touched the wood table.

Kordo stared at the book with a wide grin "Excellent…".

"So Master" Kulder began "What does it do? I know it's the Nomicon's duplicate and all but it doesn't seem to be all that special to me".

"Oh believe me Kulder. This book is _very_ special. Special beyond your wildest imaginations".

"How so? What can it do?".

"Getting a little eager there? Everything will be revealed in time Kulder".

"Sorry Master".

"It's quite alright" Kordo turned back to Mal "Now back to you. I want to know exactly what happened while you were gone. Your mask and robe are gone so they must have seen what you looked like".

Mal began "I exited the portal with my minions and had them take out all the security on the island while I made my way to the Boracon's location. My minions intercepted 5 Ninja's that had made their way on the island".

"Ninja's? Did they know you would be there?" Kordo asked.

"I don't see how, but it's a possibility. Anyways, my minions fought them before the Ninja's made their way over to me".

"The Commando's told me you decided to fight the Ninja's on your own. Were you successfu?l".

"Yes. But I ran into some...interesting problems".

"Explain".

"The American Dragon, Danny Phantom, and the Norrisville Ninja, all in that order, came to the island".

"Oh _really_ now" Kordo leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. " _Interesting. Those 3 in the same location. I'll have to contact Vlad for more info"._

"Yes. I engaged all three and managed to defeat them. Unfortunately Master, I let myself get angry and caused a considerable amount of collateral damage to the island".

"Unfortunate indeed. What exactly did you do?".

"Before I defeated them, I let out a burst of energy that created a small earthquake on the isla-" Mal stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered what he was saying during his rampage. He began to shake and sweat profusely and Kordo raised a brow at this.

"What's wrong Mal?" Kordo asked as he took a sip of wine "You seem uneasy".

"I-I-I m-may have said _things_ I wasn't supposed to".

Kordo squinted his eyes at Mal and black steam started to emit from his body. He didn't like what Mal was implying.

"What did you say Mal" Kordo said calmly as he stood from his seat.

Mal looked around the room before answering. Kulder was staring at him; while Mal couldn't see his face, he knew under that yellow mask that Kulder was smirking.

Kordo walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes "Mal. Answer me when I talk to you. You know I don't like to repeat myself".

Mal gulped and began to answer "I m-might have m-mentioned our names…".

Kulder face palmed at this while Kordo's stare hardened. Kordo grabbed Mal's hand with a tight grip and asked "What _exactly_ did you say".

"I said… _Lord Kordo_ and mentioned my old Clan" Mal looked away from Kordo's stare, unable to take it.

"Mal. Look at me" Kordo said softly as he released his grip. Mal did as he was told and looked at him, who at this point relaxed his hard stare.

"You messed up" Kordo stated. Mal dropped to the ground and bowed to Kordo in a pleading position.

"I'M SORRY LORD KORDO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' Mal begged. "I let my anger get the better of me and I compromised the mission. I'm sorry!".

"I'm not mad Mal".

"W-what" Mal looked up to see Kordo looking down at him with pity. "You're not upset?".

"While you did reveal crucial information to our enemies, I'm considering the outcomes of this. You revealed your name, your old clan, and my name. No one in the Magic, Ghost, or Nomi communities know who you are, or the deal your clan made with me. They also have no real proof that I've returned other than what you said, which I assume was said during an angry rant, am I right?".

Mal nodded.

"Since no one knows that I've dealt with Trolls, they will most likely assume that you were some crazy Kordo worshiper. They'll _definitely_ be on high alert, but they have no leads. So we'll be fine".

Mal looked at Kordo slightly relived "S-so that means we're in the clear".

"Yes we are. However..." Kordo gestured for Mal to get up, which he did promptly. "I still have to punish you for this. Your actions have put a set back on our plans and that is unacceptable. I expected better from you Mal".

"I'm sorry Master".

"I know you are, but you know what must be done" Kordo walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book back, revealing a secret room behind the shelf. In room were thousands of needles. "Each one of those needles creates a pain equivalent to 1000 static shocks. The room will close in on you and you must deal with the pain of all those needles for 72 hours".

"Yes master" Mal said sadly as he walked into the room.

"I take no pleasure from this Mal. When this is over I expect you to be my hardened right hand man once more. Your resolve strengthened and your mind at ease. There is always a price for failure. This will help you". Kordo began to shut the secret the secret room "Take care Mal. You will benefit from this. I promise.

"I understand Master" And with that, the secret room closed, leaving Mal to his punishment. Kordo sighed an turned to Kulder.

"Follow me. We've got work to do" Kordo said quickly. Kulder and Kordo exited the room and walked down the hall to another. In the room was a sickly looking troll in a lab coat with Desiree gagged and strapped to a table, awake and stuggling.

Kordo looked down at the troll and greeted him "Doctor Archon, how have the tests been going?".

"Perfect sir!" Archon cheerfully said. "I have successfully extracted 48.21% of Desiree's unique DNA. I'm almost ready for phase 2 of my experiments!".

"Good. Good…" Kordo replied as he stared at Desiree. He ripped the duct tape of off her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Desiree yelled trying to get free. She had been strapped to this table for the past few hours while Archon was cutting chunks out of her body.

Kordo smiled "No can do babe. You're too valuable".

"Just what do you want from me!".

Archon spoke up "Ms. Desiree your wish granting abilities are absolutely fascinating! We're trying to produce it on a larger scale for our soldiers. It will be be great".

"Fuck you!". Kordo placed the duct tape back over her mouth and left the room with Kulder. Archon grinned down at her.

"Miss, all I need is your cooperation" Archon said as he pulled a shaped knife out of his coat. "Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit!". Archon jammed the knife into Desiree's abdomen and she screamed in pain. "Don't worry Desiree, my experiment is far, far, far from over".

Archon walked over to his trunk abd pulled out a giant gun looking thing filled to the brim with knives and other sharp objects. Desiree looked on in terror as Archon approached her.

"This _may_ hurt…".

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Well Desiree is in quite the pickle, right? In this chapter I really wanted to have all the kid's interact with each other. Like, I wanted to try out different combinations rather than have each kid talk the same one ALL THE TIME. The interactions is something that was really lacking in other ST fics I've read and I'm hoping to expand on that more.**

 **Next chapter will reveal the Communities involvement with Kordo and shed some light on things. I wanted to do it in this chapter but I decided against it because I wanted a Kordo scene this chapter (plus I like my chapters to hover around 3,000 Words and that scene would have made it over 5,000).**

 **Anyways, as always, reviews appreciated and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Trying to connect the worlds of DP, ADJL, and RC9GN was harder than I thought. DP and ADJL were pretty easy. RC on the other hand was...quite a lot harder. Basically I had to sum up the RC world's oddities with the Nomicon being weird and mysterious. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Now before I begin" Lao Shi began. "You should know that neither I nor Fu Dog were alive during these events, as they happened 700 years ago. So we won't be able to give details".

"Jeez. That long ago…" Sam said.

"Yep" Fu confirmed. "I was born around 100 years after this all went down. And let me tell you, the scar's Kordo left on the Ghost Zone and Earth took years fix".

"I'll give a brief overview of the Three Communities and their relation to each other before we start" Lao Shi spread out another scroll that showed an image of a Ghost, and Dragon and a Ninja.

Lao Shi coughed before starting "The Three Communities, also known as the Big 3, are the three 3 main sectors of Supernatural occurences in the universe. The Ghost community is the oldest, followed by the Magic community, then finally the Nomi community being the youngest".

"They all have their own influence on the world and, for the most part, they deal with anything that falls under their jurisdiction." Fu explained. "They rarely interact with each other and they all stay out of each other's business".

"Why's that" Tucker asked.

"The leaders of each community….don't get along well".

"Reason's being…?" Jazz prodded on.

"Variety of reasons. The biggest feuds are typically between Observants and the Dragon Council. One of the big main issues is whenever a magical creature or someone that uses magic dies, they obviously go to the Ghost Zone. Ya see, since it's possible for a Ghost to escape the Zone into the Mortal Realm, it becomes an issue on who has jurisdiction to deal with it if the Ghost in question has Magical Abilities".

"Why can't they just work together?" Randy asked.

"While the Observants and Council seem wise at first, they are horrendously stubborn" Lao Shi cut in. "There is also a high degree of prejudice against Ghost in the Magical community due to the fact that Ghost, generally, must stay in the Ghost Zone. As such, ghost are seen as sort of _undeserving_ of traveling the world. There have also been numerous cases in the past where rogue ghost have harmed Magical Creatures. Further harming relations".

Danny raised his hand "So wait, do the Observants control the Ghost Zone? Clockwork told me they just observe the past, present and futu-".

"Woah, woah, woah hold up a sec" Fu interrupted. " _You've_ talked to ClockWork? The _Master of Time?_ THAT Clockwork?".

"Yeah. It's a long story. I don't like to talk about it, please".

Both Fu and Lao raised an eyebrow at Danny's reluctance and looked at his friends. They stared at them with pleading faces that screamed _dr_ _op the subject_. The two decided to ignore it. For now.

Fu spoke again "Well to answer your question kid, _no_. After the Ghost King was disposed of _,_ most Ghost now operate independently to each other. The Observants, along with Clockwork, are simply the highest, most respected, guys in the Ghost Zone. As such, whenever there's a Crisis that affects all three Communities, the Nomicon and the Dragon Council go to them".

Jake looked over Danny "Yeah, Gramps told me that defeated the Ghost King".

"You know about that?" Danny replied..

"Yes Daniel" Lao Shi cut in. "Word of major events like that always spread into the other communities. Randy defeating The Sorcerer for example".

"You beat a Sorcerer?" Jake looked over at Randy.

Randy stood up a grinned "Not **a** Sorcerer _THE_ Sorcerer! He was this really ugly green dude that was trapped under my school who kept turning people into to these weird monster things that I battled every week, it was fun. He also wanted to take over world. And he almost did. Multiple times apparently".

"Yeah" Fu said sirecting his attention toward Jake Danny and their friends "The Sorcerer was this peddler who gave himself to evil. I don't know the full details of what happened, but all I know was that The Sorcerer was the primary threat in the Nomi Community. In fact, he's the primary reason the word _Sorcerer_ went of out of favor to describe Humans that use Magic. Humans who use Magic are almost exclusively called Wizards, or something similar. The Ghost and Magic Communities had a few encounters with the Sorcerer's schemes. But that's _another_ story".

"Okay 'nother question" Randy began as he pulled out the Nomicon. "So, like, you guys have been saying _Nomi Community_ alot. So can you guys actually communicate with the Nomicon? And can it actually move on it's own? I know it has a mind of its own, but how can it deal with you guys if it's always in the possession of the current Ninja?".

"Excellent Questions" Lao Shi said. "There's a lot the Nomicon hasn't made you aware. For good reason too since you're still in training".

"'In training?'".

Lao Shi looked over at the Nomicon and began speaking to it "Nomicon. Am I allowed to tell him these details?"

The Nomicon began to glow brightly, catching all the kids off guard.

Randy looked at Lao Shi in awe "Wait! Did-did you just-".

"Yes I spoke to the Nomicon".

"Woah cool. Books can talk!" Spud exclaimed. "That would've been SO useful".

Tucker tapped him on the should "Uh, Spud. I think that means only _Randy's_ book can talk".

"HOW?! It always gives me vague cryptic messages and shocks me whenever I make fun of it!" Randy yelled. Lao Shi just chuckled.

"Dumb book never shocked me" Howard said smugly. As if on cue, the Nomicon sent a stream of electricity across the table, shocking Howard and making him fall out his seat. The group laughed at his misfortune while Jazz looked down at the now-smoking Howard.

"Are...you okay?" Jazz said cautiously.

Howard held a blank expression before giving Jazz a seductive look "Ah yeah Babe I'm good. Glad you cared". Howard made a kissy face while Jazz just groaned and looked away.

Lao Shi kept chuckling before answering "Due to my authority in the Magic Community, being the mentor of the American Dragon and all, the Nomican can give a person like myself a more directed answer".

"And the glowing means….?" Randy asked.

"It means I have been given permission the tell you more about the Community you reside in".

"Well...cool".

"Good. Now since I answered your communication question, I'll tell you how it gets around. From what you all told me, there were other Ninja fighting with you on the Island".

"Yeah, what was that all about? I mean, it's cool an all but I was kinda under the impression that, ya know, the only Ninja to exist was the one that was selected every 4 years to protect Norrisville. Ya know... _me_ ".

"You are not the only Ninja. You see, their are schools all over the country that are just like Norrisville. Yes, the Ninja's STARTED in Norrisville with the First Ninja, but the Nomicon made more"

"Well how did it do that? And how come I've never heard of these other Ninja?".

"Yeah" Danny cut in "We've only ever seen the Norrisville Ninja on the TV and Internet".

"Well to answer your first question...I dunno" Fu Dog stated simply. "The Nomicon is really secretive about its powers, purpose and where it came from. Apparently, It just basically appeared one day to the Ghost and Magic Communities and began operating in Norrisville. It's appearance was….strange, to say the least. You see, 800 years ago the United States was only inhabited by Native Americans and the land wasn't settled. So when the Nomicon began Operation it magically turned the whole area in this weird Japanese looking town".

"So...Norrisville was originally a … Japanese town?" Jazz said confused.

"Yeah".

"That makes no sense".

"I know! It's strange! The Nomicon kept the town secret for a while using it's magic. Then all of a sudden once Colonist came to America the Nomicon made town look like a Colonial Era town _then_ it manipulated the Colonists minds so they thought _they_ had built it!".

Randy looked down at the Nomicon "You're a weird book". The Nomicon just glowed in response, almost as if it was shrugging.

"Anyways, to answer your second question the Nomicon manipulates the public minds to forget about any Ninja sightings that aren't the Norrisville Ninja. The Nomicon also teaches those Ninja to be more stealthier than you".

"Well how come _I_ get to be known and not the others?".

"Two reasons: First, it's simply that since the Ninja's started in Norrisville, the one who operates there gets special treatment. Secondly, having only one Ninja in the public eye tricks the Nomicon various enemies into thinking it only has one line of defense when in reality it has hundreds. All hiding in the shadows protecting the world behind the scenes".

"HUNDREDS? Protecting the world?!".

"That's right, well, not like in the _high_ hundreds. Most Ninja retire before they turn 40, so around 150 active at one time. More or less. The four years that a Ninja goes through is simply a training period. After the 4 years is up the currently Ninja of that location gets his/her memories wiped temporarily before regaining them a few months laters. I don't know _why_ the Nomicon does this. It seems counterintuitive to erase their memories when their just gonna regain them and become full time Ninja's anyways".

"Man. This is a lot of stuff to take in" Randy said.

"Eh, you're the one who curious about it. Anyways, after they regain their memories they become Ninjas full time and travel all over the country or world".

"HOLY CHEESE! So I get to be the Ninja, like, forever?! BRUCE!".

"Only if choose too Randy" Lao Shi said to calm him down "only if you choose".

Jake decided to speak up "Okay, now I have some questions".

"Wait! They didn't answer all questions yet!" Randy objected.

"Dude! Your Ninja stuff's been hogging the last few paragraphs!"Jake yelled.

"Huh?".

"Nothing. Just give someone else a turn!".

"Okay okay just a couple more questions! Please!" Randy begged.

Danny and Jake both rolled their eyes "Fine".

"BRUCE!" Randy turned back to Lao Shi and Fu Dog. "How does the Nomicon Communicate with all those Ninja's and you guys?".

Fu Dog began again "You Randy, are in the possession of the Nomicon. The Nomicon sends out spectral visions of itself too important community leaders and Ninja while you get the real one. That all your questions?".

"Yep!" Randy gave a thumbs up.

"So how do Ninjas interact with the other Communities?" Jake asked Lao Shi.

"Since Ninja's are heavily tied to magic they, naturally, associate with Magic Community. This is especially true when you consider Ghost rarely leave the Ghost Zone and when they do, they normally stick to location of an easily accessible ghost portal. Like Amity Park" Lao Shi then stared at Danny unamused "Which I've been told that a few individuals have been quite _irresponsible_ in their use of such a portal".

Both Danny and Jazz began look at each other awkwardly.

"Blame our parents" Jazz replied.

Lao Shi rolled his eyes and continued "Due to the friendly relations between the Nomi and Magic Communities, the Ninja's are able to detain any harmful Magical Creature or being that would normally fall under our jurisdiction".

"Ya know this is actually pretty interesting" Sam said.

"Totally" Tucker agreed. "But I kinda want to get back to this Kordo guy…."

"We're getting to that" Lao Shi reassured.

"Gramps you seem pretty calm than you were 10 minutes ago" Jake noted.

"Well Jake to be honest...I've actually been stalling on telling the Kordo story".

"Why?".

"It freaks me out".

"Okay!" Howard slammed his hands on the table and stood up, startling everyone around him "That's enough! I wanna hear about that cool looking Kordo guy now!".

"Hmph. Very well" The scroll on the table returned to the image of Kordo surrounded by fire.

o-o-o-o-o

 _700 years is when he appeared in the Ghost Zone. This was during the Ghost King's reign. Thousands of ghost knights were engaged in a brawl and Kordo had arrived right in the middle of it._

 _A blinding flash accompanied his arrival, so all the warriors stopped fighting to witness this strange gray man floating among them. The ghost all looked on in confusion as the grey man was...sleeping._

 _He opened his eyes slowly and let out a big yawn. He slowly began to observe his surroundings. Around him appeared to be a group of knights training. He looked up to see nothing but green and….doors? Kordo at this time had no idea where he was. He was curious._

 _Kordo looked over to a knight "Where am I?"._

 _The knight looked at him with even more confusion "This is the Ghost Zone"._

" _Ghost Zone…." Kordo looked down and examined his body. He began moving his body around strangely, almost as if he was testing it out._

 _A knight quickly dashed in front of Kordo and put a sword to his throat._

" _Who are you?" the Knight demanded. Kordo began to look at his hands again then stared back at the soldier with mild contempt._

" _I am…Kordo" he stated simply._

" _What business do you have here?"._

 _Kordo's left eye began to twitch "Pariah Dark…Dark Dragon...The Sorcerer"._

 _The Knight raised an eyebrow at this. He obviously knew of his king. But Dark Dragon? The Sorcerer? These names made no sense to him and were starting to make him mad._

" _You are trespassing an ancient ground and you must leave" The Knight stated while gripping his sword harder._

 _Kordo's blank expression turned into a grin "Leave?"._

" _Yes._ _ **Leave**_ " _._

" _No"._

 _The Knight's face turned into that of anger at Kordo's response._

" _No?" The Knight gritted his teeth._

" _I don't want to leave. I am perfectly fine right here"._

" _This isn't an option" The soldiers all began to surround the two of them "I'm giving you a choice. Leave now or else we will leave you to the mercy of the Fright Knight"._

" _The Fright Knight? You mean the Ghost's King's bitch?"._

 _The soldiers were all weirded out by Kordo's choice of vocabulary. What did a female dog have to do with anything? They did, however, register it as an insult to their leader._

" _You dare insult our leader?!" The knight that held the sword to Kordo's throat tried to jab, but Kordo caught the sword between his fingers. The soldier tried pushing the sword but to no avail. Kordo smirked and grabbed to sword out of the Knight's hands. Without warning, Kordo fired an energy blast at the Knight, vaporizing him instantly._

 _All the reamaining Knights were stunned at what they saw. Immediately, the legion of 100 Knights rushed Kordo, determined to capture him. Kordo, using the sword he had taken, dashed at the speed of light at the legion._

 _In a flash, Kordo head decapitated half of them and their lifeless bodies exploded into ectoplasm, drenching the remaining soldiers in the stuff. The remaining Knights were blinded and Kordo used this to his advantage. He teleported behind a knight and ripped his helmet off. He proceeded rip the knight's eyes out, making him explode. Kordo threw the knight's helmet at some of the blinded knight's and managed to destroy 20 of them…._.

" _What is going on?!" one of the Knight's yelled. Kordo had eliminated 70 of them in 2 minutes. "This doesn't make sense! We're Ghost! We can't die!"_

 _Kordo looked around at all the stunned faces before him. It amused him greatly, if his giant grin didn't give it away._

" _Ya know" Kordo yawn "This is boring". Kordo took a deep breath and his body started to glow._

 _The entire area around him began to shake and Kordo gave out a scream that shook the entire Ghost Zone. Millions upon millions of ghost disappeared instantly…without a trace._

o-o-o-o-o

"WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!" Howard yelled.

Tucker covered his ears "Dude! Indoor voice".

"Ma bad".

Lao Shi put a hand on his head "Listen, things get really fuzzy after this point. What told you what was from a knight who survived Kordo's attack".

Danny was a bit shook after what Lao Shi had told them. There was some dude who could apparently _kill_ ghost. And a lot of them at that "What do mean things get fuzzy?".

"The Dragon Council doesn't really want people talking about this. So they limit the amount of stuff that can be said to those born after this event" Fu Dog explained. "Literally _Billions_ of people died in the span of a week and still nobody knows where the heck he came from. Not the Council, The Nomicon, or the Observants"

" _Billions?"_ Trixie repeated, creeped out. "Come on, there has to be more to story than that".

"We only know the bare minimum. Apparently after Kordo made all those Ghost disappear, Clockwork got involved. Then Kordo escaped into the Mortal Realm and killed a bunch more people, including magical beings. Crazy things happened after that. Bunch of Dragons were killed, the entire planet got messed up. Then there was some battle that involved a bunch of Ninja. That's it. That's all we've been told".

"Jeez…" Danny said. "So...uh...why didn't the Observants see any of this coming?".

"They _claim_ that Kordo did something to their power, but I think that's a load of crap. I never believed for a second that they could see into the future. Those bastards always get people to do their work for them. I think they manipulate things for the future _they_ want to happen".

"Guess you don't like them very much…"

"What was your first clue?".

The room fell silent for a little while as everybody was processing the things that had just been said. Jake stood up a walked out of the room. Danny and Randy followed shortly behind leaving the rest the group behind.

Jake stood outside the shop and leaned against the wall. It was still dark out and Jake hated it, but he needed some fresh air.

"You alright man?".

Jake turned to his side to see Danny and Randy emerging from the front door.

"I'm fine it's just…" jake trailed off for a sec. "It's just...today's been...loaded. Ya know what I mean?".

Danny and Randy nodded. Randy leaned back to next to Jake "I definitely know what you mean. I mean, I've only been here for a day and already I get into 2 battles, the second of which I barely survived, and now I'm learning about 2 different worlds? One of which I had no idea even existed!".

"How do you think I feel?" Danny leaned back as well. "This day has been awful".

Back inside the shop, the rest of the kids were asking a couple more questions.

"So...is this Kordo guy alive?"Jazz asked.

"I don't know. The fact that troll mentioned him makes me uneasy" Lao Shi said. "It's very possible that troll was just crazy, but I can't just assume that to be the case".

"Why would a troll guy even be on liberty island anyways?" Howard asked.

Fu Dog shrugged "I dunno. The boys didn't really go in-depth into what they saw".

"Those other Ninja might know some more!" Jazz beamed. "All we have to do is ask them what they saw! They were already there before the boys arrived so they have to know more info".

"Okay sweetie" Trixie said as she crossed her arms. "Just how do you plan on contacting them?".

Jazz's enthusiasm immediately melted away. She was right. How _were_ they going to contact them? From what Fu Dog said earlier, the Ninja's were more stealthier than Randy. So they won't be easy to track down.

"Man. What time is it?" Spud asked.

"1:47 am" Lao Shi replied.

"Dang. It's like, really late".

"Sure is" Trixie said. "We gotta get home. Our parents are gonna flip if they find out we left home so late".

"Well let's get going. See ya guys". The group waved goodbye as Spud and Trixie left the shop. They passed by Jake, Randy and Danny and said their goodbyes to them. They then road their skateboards back to their homes.

"I am NOT doing any hero stuff for the next few days" Jake proclaimed.

"Me neither" Danny said. "I've had more action in one day then I've had in an entire week".

"Hey Jake" Randy began "Mind if me and Howard crash at your Gramps shop? I can get back fast. Howard though…."

"I don't mind man. But you're gonna have to ask Gramps if it's alright" Jake cautioned.

"Sweet".

The trio walked back into the shop and into the back room. Danny transformed into his ghost form and grabbed Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"Well' see you guys" Danny waved.

"Uh...did we say you could carry us?" Sam asked.

"No. But I know you guys don't wanna have to walk back".

"True. Okay, proceed".

"See ya next time Beautiful" Howard waved goodbye to Jazz.

"Danny let's go" Jazz groaned.

"You sure? You seemed to be getting pretty friendly with your soon-to-be boyfriend" Danny grinned.

"DANNY!"

"Ha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Danny turned them all intangible and flew through the ceiling. Leaving only Jake, Randy and Howard. And also Fu and Lao Shi.

"So uh Mr. Lao Shi" Randy began. "Do you mind if me and Howard stayed here for the night. We don't really feel like going that huge distance…"

Lao Shi rolled his eyes "Fine young Ninja. You both can stay. I have blankets in the covered. You can make a pallet on the floor there".

"Bruce!" They both said.

As Randy and Howard began setting up their blankets, Jake watched as his grandpa transformed into his dragon state.

"You going somewhere" Jake asked.

"Yes. I'm going to inform the Dragon Council of what happened tonight. I should be back tomorrow afternoon".

"You'll be gone that long?".

"Most likely. The Council will be quite shaken at this news and an emergency meeting will probably arise" and with that, Lao Shi quickly dashed out the shop to his destination.

Fu turned to Jake "Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Jake. Or well... _today_ I guess since it's almost 2 am".

"Alright then. See ya" Jake transformed a flew out the shop back home.

The only ones left were Howard, Randy, and Fu Dog.

Fu Dog looked at the boys "So. Just wondering. Any if you guys play Grave Puncher?".

"HECK YEA!" The two boys exclaimed. Fu grabbed his secret game system and the three played for the rest of the nigh-err, morning. I guess.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: I was thinking about revealing everything about Kordo in this chapter but I decided against it. Instead what I'll be doing is placing flashbacks wherever appropriate. This way, you slowly learn more and more about Kordo overtime rather than a giant info dump. Plus, it keeps Kordo nice and mysterious just how I like him.**

 **Also side note: I keep forgetting about Jazz. Like, I don't know why. There will be times where I'm writing and I almost forget to include her in the scene. Thank goodness Howard's here to remind me with his awful flirting. Love that dynamic.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Three Days Later**_

Every since his first attack, Vlad and the Fright Knight had been planning. The jar was only 10% complete and Vlad only had 2 more of Kordo's Orbs. Meaning he and the Fright Knight would have to cause some Chaos directly sooner or later. Vlad wanted power and he would get it no matter what. The jar was his chance to achieve that.

Fright Knight was trying to pry the lid open with his hands and was making a fool out of himself.

"You accused jar...OPEN!" Fright Knight yelled as he continued to fail.

"I told you before. The jar will only open once it's full, and only to Kordo" Vlad explained to his partner again.

"So how do you plan on opening it anyways? I highly doubt you have the power necessary…"

Vlad smirked "Yes. I can't open it, but I know someone who can".

"Who".

"Didn't I say that I'll tell you once we've got it full?".

"I hate being kept in the dark".

"Well deal with it then. Now let's get back to planning".

The duo were planning on unleashing the horrors contained in one of Kordo's orbs on a parade that was happening in few hours. Vlad managed to see what was inside the orbs and realized that it would be a simple monster rampage. So they needed to plan accordingly.

"So we're going to release the creature's onto the parade...then what? Fright Knight asked.

"Once the creatures start attacking, they'll most likely be dealt with by Daniel. That's where you come in…"

"Wait, stop. Why are you staying in New York when the Ghost Boy could try to stop you and derail plans?".

"To toy with Daniel of course".

"WHAT?! That is idiotic! Why on earth would you allow that kid to interfere with the plan?!".

"Think of it this way: No matter what happens, people will be in fear and the jar will get filled. Of course it will most likely take longer but the risks are worth it.

The Fright Knight put his head into his hands "This is crazy. And what happens if the ghost boy confronts you and finds out about all of this?".

"He won't be finding out. Daniel can sense ghost, but that means nothing if i'm not _near_ him".

"What are you getting at?".

Vlad pulled out a scroll from his pocket and showed it to the Fright Knight "This scroll allows me to create mini portals from one location to another. I can now send creatures and other objects to any location of my choosing and remain completely undetectable".

"How'd you get this?" Fright Knight grabbed the scroll out of Vlad's hands and examined it closely.

"Tell me Knight. Are you aware of the Magic Community".

"Of course. I'm assuming this scroll is magic based?".

"Precisely".

"Who or where did you get this from though?" Fright Knight asked as he gave the scroll back to Vlad.

"That information is...secret".

Knight rolled his eyes "Of course. More secrets".

"Things will make since with time. Trust me".

"Fine. Now back to what you were saying".

"Ah yes. After I release the creatures you will send some of your minion to help _liven up_ the chaos".

"So what? Am I just supposed to reveal myself?".

"Yes".

"No Vlad. What if that kid catches me in that _Thermos,_ of his".

Vlad smirked "Are you saying you're scared?".

Fright Knight stood and angrily clench his fists " _Hell no"._

"Then you'll be fine. Besides, we both know that you would love the chance at facing Daniel again".

Fright Knight quietly sat back down and crossed his arms, agreeing with his accomplice. "Wasn't there also a Ninja or something we should be worried about?".

"There is a Ninja but he shouldn't be any trouble. From what I've seen he's young and reckless. Easily exploitable".

"You're taking a huge gamble Vlad. I hope you know that".

"Believe me Knight, I do".

The two went back to planning their attack. Planned for anything.

o-o-o-o-o

For the last 3 days, Jake, Danny and Randy all relaxed. After their encounter with Mal the boys prioritized recovery and fun rather than hero work.

The three hadn't heard anything else about Kordo and Lao Shi had been gone for much longer than he'd been anticipating. Jake was currently on his computer trying to contact Rose again for the umpteeth time.

Luck, however, seemed finally on his side and right before him was his girlfriend Rose, grinning widely on his monitor.

"Rose! I've been trying to contact you for days!" Jake exclaimed while clutching his monitor.

"I just saw all the missed messages" Rose said sheepishly. "Sorry about that! I've been at this convention for the last few days. And I, stupidly, forgot to bring my phone".

Jake rolled his eyes and laughed "Well I'm just glad to get in touch with you. The last few days have been….eventful".

"Oh, how come?". Jake turned his webcam to the side and Rose gasped as she saw his arm in a cast.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" Rose yelled.

"I got in a fight with this really strong dude?".

"Who?".

"His name was Mal". Jake was thinking about telling her everything he'd learnt but decided against it. He wanted a chill conversation. "He was this weird troll dude, but me and my new friends took care of it".

"New friends?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe this but I actually met Danny Phantom and the Ninja!".

"Woah, cool! What are they doing in New York?".

"Can you keep a secret".

"No I _totally_ can't keep a secret" Rose said sarcastically. "C'mon spill the beans. You know me".

"Well both the Ninja and Danny Phantom are like me! Ya know, teenager with an alter ego…".

"Ah. I expected as much".

"You mean you already knew?".

"Eh, it was pretty easy. Since Danny is known as _Ghost Kid_ and the Ninja always show up at a High School of all places, it was pretty easy putting the pieces together".

"Wow. You so smart".

"Am I? _Or_ is everyone else is really dense?".

"True. Anyways how have you been? Let's catch up!".

The two talked for two hours straight reminiscing and talking about all the cool things they've seen. Good times, bad times, okay times, weird times, everything.

"So in June there's a festival held between your school, Casper High, and Norrisville High…"

"Yeah"

"And you guys still have to go to school and they don't?".

"Technically yes. But since the school year is almost over the staff doesn't really care if you come to school or not. Hence why i'm still at home".

"Well over here I have school work to do".

"Well that sucks. We basically get 2 weeks off then _**boom**_ Summer break. Weird if you ask me".

"Defiantly" Rose's phone started to buzz. "Oh dang. Jake, I gotta take this. Call you tomorrow, Kay?".

"See ya later Rose. Love ya!".

"Love you too!"

Jake gave a thumbs up before hanging up the Skype call. Rose got up from her seat and answered her phone "Hello?".

"It's time for your training" The Voice said.

"On my way now".

Rose zipped out her house to meet her trainer on top of an abandoned building in Hong Kong. Awaiting her was the being simply known as "The Creep".

Rose, now wearing training gear, pulled out her sword and got into a stance "Alright, let's do this!".

"Hm? Getting pretty eager..." The Creep pulled out two nunchucks and got into a stance as well. "Try to keep up".

"I was about to say the same thing" Rose smirked.

The two charged at each other and begun training.

o-o-o-o-o

"Have you been brushing your teeth everyday?"

"Yeah Mom"

"Have you been showering regularly?"

"I showered the day I got here. And I'll shower today later".

"How about underwear? Have been changing your underwear?"

"Yes Mom!".

Danny was on the phone with his parents, who been asking him tons of question in the last 10 minutes. Danny was laying on his bed looking like an absolute pig. He was completely shirtless, in his underwear, surrounded by potato chip bags and crums all over.

After the whole Mal incident, Danny barely left his hotel room. While in part it was due to him needing the rest after that eventful day, it had to do more with self-worth problems. While he tried to accept that Mal was just too powerful, he couldn't help but think if he hadn't got caught off guard he they could've at least lasted longer. He tried to brush it off, but he just couldn't do it.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay mom. Love you, Bye!" Danny said quickly as he hung up the phone. Danny lifted his head up from the pillow and looked at the clock. _12:45 PM,_ Sam would kill him if he didn't his butt out of bed and do something. Danny was currently alone in his and Tucker's hotel room. Tucker had gone out for coffee with some chick he met last night.

Right as Danny was about to slip his pants on, his phone rang again "Ugh. What now".

Danny picked up his phone and saw that it was Tucker "Hello?".

Danby heard tons of laughter in the background that began to fade as Tucker started talking "Uh Danny...do you mind picking me up…"

Danny could tell by the cringe in Tucker's voice that something happened "What's wrong?".

"Um. Well, ya know that date I was on?".

"Yes" Danny could tell where this was going.

"I _may_ have made a few… 'crude' comments to the girl. Some a little...sexual than intended".

"Uh huh…"

"And. Well. Ya see…".

"Tucker just get to the point".

"She kicked me in the balls and spilled her drink on me".

It took everything in Danny's power not to laugh right there "So let me guess. Your balls like hurt like crazy and your clothes are soaking, so you need me to go ghost and pick you up so you don't get embarrassed going on the bus. Am I right?".

"...yeah".

Danny just shook his head and chuckled "Dang Tuck. I'll pick you up in a few minutes".

Oh Tucker, when will you ever learn?

o-o-o-o-o

Randy and Howard were out on a walk around the city. Naturally the two were joking around and commenting on sights. They didn't let what happened with Mal get to them and joked around as always.

The two were currently walking down Broadway joking around constantly.

"Hey Randy" Howard said.

"What?"

" _BROAD_ way".

The two giggled at Howards immature joke and continued to conversate.

"So Randy. You feeling any better after that whole Mal thing".

"Yeah. To be honest I kinda forgot about it" Randy admitted.

"You forgot about having your abdomen crushed?"

"Eh, you know me man. I just keep on moving forward. Like a boss".

"Ha! I hear that!".

As they were walking they spotted Theresa and Debbie in front of the Broadway Theater talking.

"Oh hey! It's Debbie and Theresa. Let's go meet up with them!" Randy yelled to his friend.

"Ugh" Howard rolled his eyes. "Let's not".

"What's wrong with D and T?

"Nothing's wrong with Theresa. She's fine. It's Debbie that gets under my skin man".

"Oh come on! Let's just go say hi and be on our way".

"Fine. But we're going to the Museum right after. I wanna see those Dinosaur bones!".

As the two walked through the crowd over to the girls they noticed a third chick with them. As they got closer they realized it was none other than Sam Manson, Danny's friend.

"Woah! Sam what's up!" Randy yelled over to the girl. Sam and the other two looked to see Randy and Howard walking up to them.

"Randy? Oh hey…"Sam replied with a little wave. Theresa looked excited at the duo's presence while Debbie grimaced.

Theresa ran up to the two "How are you guys doing? We haven't seen you since we got here".

"We've just been staying inside" Howard replied casually. "Mostly been playing Video Games, sleeping, eating, and I've been helping Randy recover".

"Recover?"

Randy lifted up his shirt to show her the bandages wrapped around his abdomen area.

Theresa gasped "Oh cheese. What happened?".

"Yeah that looks pretty serious" Debbie said, mildly concerned.

"I got hit by a car" Randy lied.

"Oh dang. That sucks. How come the school staff didn't say anything".

"They wanted things to be kinda private, ya know? Anyways what are you girls doing".

"Well I was just looking at this Phantom of the Opera poster" Sam gestured to the poster behind. "I was gonna leave but then I got into a conversation with these two".

"So...you guys know each other?" Theresa asked.

Howard looked over to her "Oh yeah. We actually met her and her friends at the football game".

"Well why don't we all hang out! We know each other so it won't be super weird".

Both Debbie and Sam looked at each other awkwardly "I don't think…"

"Oh come on!" Theresa yelled. "It'll be fun. I promise!".

Howard spoke up "Actually me and Randy were gonna…"

"Go to the Museum!" Randy interrupted. "Yeah let's all go. A group will make things less boring".

Randy and Theresa both looked pretty set on going which made Howard and Debbie grimace even harder.

Sam shrugged "Eh. I've got nothing better to do what's the worst thing that could happen?".

The group began there trek. And little did they know, the worst _was_ going to happen.

Because, ya know, bad stuff _always_ happens.

o-o-o-o-o

Inside Raven Group's apartment, Tama was sitting quietly on the couch. The last 3 days have been tense. Jack and Finn have been training non-stop and Kanna's been going on solo missions lately, rarely ever telling the team. The only one that wasn't acting strange was Max, who was currently walking to sit next to her.

"Yo Tama, you felling alright?" Max asked as he sat down with his soda.

"Oh I'm fine" Tama lied. "I'm just wondering where everyone one went this morning".

"Well Kanna went out to do a mission alone, _again._ And Jack and Finn went to the gym, _again"._

"Oh…"

Max sighed and leaned back on the couch "Now. Tell me what's wrong".

"I said I was fine".

"No your not. You're usually really bubbly and fun in the morning. I can read you like a book Tama so I suggest you stop lying to me".

The two sat quietly for a few moments before Tama decided to speak "I think the team is starting to get fractured".

"Ah. Now I get why you're so quiet this morning" Max took a sip of his soda. "Don't worry about it".

"Huh?".

"I said don't worry about it. I've been with these guys longer than you. They'll get over it in no time".

"Really?"

"Yep. I can't tell you the amount of times we failed missions and everyone, hell even myself, got all pissy. Teams fail sometimes. It's only natural".

"I get what you're saying. I'm just worried about the team dynamic. What if we slip up more due all this anger".

"Kanna just needs time to think. All Finn needs is a bottle of whiskey and he'll forget that fight even happened. And Jack...Jack will be a hard-ass no matter what, but that's what we love about him".

The two laughed and Finn crushed his empty can and stood up quickly "Hey, how about you and me go on a mission. Just the two of us!".

"Just the two us…" Tama blushed.

"Yeah! We can kick some weird creatures butt _and_ you get to really see how a Grade-A Norrisville Pro Ninja fights!".

"A _Grade-A Norrisville Pro_ eh? Fine, but lets make a wager!"

"What did you have in mind?".

"Whoever takes out the least monsters before the day is done has to take the other out for Dinner _and_ pay for it".

Max smirked "Well you better get your wallet ready. I'm gonna enjoy not having to pay for my steak!".

"Well then, let the best Ninja win. I'll show you what a Ninja from Athena Falls can do!".

The two grinned at each before suiting up and jumping out the window, eager to begin their challenge.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **A/N: Chapter 15 done. Sorry about the delay, I finally started work on tuesday. I wanted a nice little chill chapter before getting into the fun, action packed Chapter 16. Vlad and Fright Knight are finally back into the picture and will be making more regular appearances going forward.**

 **Also, Rose! I've always enjoyed her character and she's gonna be major character in this fic. If you guys are wondering who The Creep is, he's the bus driver and that guy that appears at the end of the last RC9GN episode. He's the immortal Guardian of the Nomicon and the Ninja Mask. If you need to brush up on him, the info's on the RC Wiki. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back after, that long break. The reasoning is the same as last time: work. From this point on I think I should establish that (at bare minimum) there should be AT LEAST one chapter per month. I'm gonna** _ **try**_ **to get out more than that (I'm aiming for three a month) but no promises. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write as it was more** _ **fun**_ **action rather than** _ **serious**_ **action. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Stop laughing".

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Danny and Tucker were high in the sky over Manhattan. Danny tried to keep his laughter in, but once he saw Tucker's wet clothes and the fact that he smelled like coffee, made the young ghost crack.

It went like this:

 _Danny flew around the city for a few minutes before finding the alleyway his friend was hiding in. He flew into the alley and was confused when he couldn't immediately spot his friend. Soon Danny heard a rustling noise coming from behind a nearby dumpster. From there emerged a completely drenched Tucker clutching his groin area, looking at Danny in pain._

 _For a moment, there was silence. Then, Danny began to grin widely. That grin soon broke wide open, and Danny's began laughing like he'd never laughed before. Clutching his stomach, Danny collapsed to the ground, pointing and laughing at his friend. Tucker, however, didn't find this funny at all, and just glared at his ghostly companion._

"Shut up".

"...T-Tucker I can't, hahaha you've gotta be the most u-u-unluckiest guy on earth thing...seriously...my god Tucker...hahahah...oh my god...hahahaha..."

Danny kept laughing at his friend for a good two minutes until they landed on a nearby apartment building. When they landed, Danny pulled out a hoodie and a pair of jeans from his Fenton Thermos.

"Here. Put those on" Danny said as he gave Tucker the clothes.

"Thanks" Tucker said. Danny turned around and walked to the edge of the roof to take in the skyline.

"Never really realized the sheer scale of this city" Danny said.

"I know right?" Tucker agreed as he put his clothes on. "Seem's way smaller in the movies".

Danny looked down from the building to see that a parade was getting set up. This sparked the young ghost's curiosity.

"Hey Tuck, ya know anything about a parade going on today?".

"Yeah. It's the _National Tapioca Pudding Day_ parade".

"That sounds made up".

"It probably is".

"Wanna go?"

"Heck yeah! What made you finally wanna go something?".

"The chance of you getting embarrassed again is something I don't wanna miss".

Tucker stuck his tongue out at Danny before the two phased through the building down to street for the parade.

o-o-o-o-o

"Fake" Howard stated

"Real". Randy replied back

"Fake".

"Real".

"Fake".

" _Real"._

" _Fake"_

" _ **Real!"**_

" _ **Fake!"**_

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST CAN IT ALREADY?!" Debbie yelled.

Randy, Howard, Theresa, Debbie Kang and Sam were all in the Natural History Museum. As soon as Howard and Randy saw the dinosaur skeletons they got into 10 minute argument on whether or not they were real.

"Debbie Kang this is an extremely important debate" Howard said irritated.

"Important? You've guys have been going back and fourth on this for 10 minutes!".

"Our discussion was sound!"

" _Sure"_ Debbie rolled her eyes. "Saying Fake and Real over and over again is _totally_ a deep conversation.".

"Like you could ever have deep one"

"What was that?"

"You heard me".

The two glared at each other until Sam came between them. "Just let it go guys. Howard you're an idiot. Debbie you're being an idiot for trying to convince an idiot that he's an idiot".

"AH HA" Howard said triumphantly while pointing at Debbie "Sam called you an- _hey_ wait a sec!".

Both Sam and Debbie laughed as Randy tried to hold back Howards yells and curses. He eventually calmed down and turned to his friend.

"I gotta take a dump. Be back in a bit" Howard said as he walked to the restroom.

"Didn't really have to announce that, but okay" Randy shrugged. He walked over to Theresa, who was current looking at a skeleton of a fish. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Randy was behind her.

"Oh Cheese this is cool!" Theresa exclaimed. "They smell so interesting…..I wonder what extinct fish smelled like? Man I love fish!".

"Me too, fish are delicious" Randy said.

"EEK!" Theresa yelled, surprise. " _OMG! I hope Randy didn't hear all that weird stuff I said._

"Why do you want smell fish?"

" _Cheese. He did hear"_ Theresa tried to think of a good lie to say and said "Uh...some fish smell like perfume?" _That was a terrible lie!_

"Ah. That make sense. I heard that perfume was a common nature smell".

" _Huh. Well what do ya know…"_

"So how are you liking NYC so far?"

"It's so cool! These buildings are so tall…."

"Mmm hmm".

…..

"Yeah…"

….

 _Awkward silence has reared its ugly head again._

The two were desperately trying to think of ways to make conversation, but were failing and before either of them could speak, Howard came running out of bathroom and grabbed Randy's arm.

"Dude, DUDE, DUDE, DUDE!" Howard said frantically.

"Woah! Calm down man. What's the problem?" Randy asked concerned.

"Right after I finished wiping my butt from that massive dump I too-"

"-Too much Information!".

"I looked out the window and saw some huge parade going down the street outside! We gotta check it out".

"But we just got here"

"Well I just found out that museums are boring. _Parades_ though…"

"That _does_ sound more fun…"

Theresa began to get excited "Ooh, ooh! Let's go! That'll be so much fun! I haven't been to a parade in ages!".

Both Howard and Theresa looked at Randy excited and anticipating his answer.

Randy gave in "Well let's get Sam and Debbie Kang and go!".

"YES!" They both yelled.

The Trio ran over to Debbie and Sam and began pushing them out the door to the street.

"Uhh...guys? What's going on?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah…" Debbie said, annoyed.

"PARADE!" The trio pushing them yelled.

Sam and Debbie both groaned at this, but knew there was no getting out of it.

As they reached the ongoing parade, they saw groups of dancers wearing shirts that had pudding, a marching band with drums shaped like pudding, giant pudding shaped floats, and mascots dressed as pudding.

Sam was weirded out "What kind of parade is this?". One of the pudding mascots ran up to her as soon as she said that.

"IT'S THE NATIONAL TAPIOCA PUDDING DAY PARADE" The mascot yelled in Sam's face. The mascot then reached into his suit and pulled out a bag full of Pudding Cups. He gave it to Sam and skipped happily back into parade.

"...what." Sam said bewildered.

"HONKIN SWEET! Pudding!" Randy snatched the bag from Sam and began consuming the cups of pudding hungrily. Theresa and Howard followed suit and began happily eating their pudding.

"Heyh Wandy" Howard said with his mouth full.

"Wasuup?" Randy replied with an equally full mouth.

Howard swallowed and grinned "If they painted all these white pudding shaped stuff brown, what do you think they would look like?"

"The poops!"

"Yes! The poops!". The two boys laughed while the girl looked at the two disgusted.

"Gross guys, I'm trying to eat here!" Theresa complained.

The boys continued to snicker before realizing the parade was continuing without them.

"Everyone!" Howard yelled. "Make haste!"

Howard, Randy and Theresa began to race after the parade, leaving Debbie and Sam in the dust.

Debbie turned to Sam "This day has been strange".

"Tell me about it".

o-o-o-o-o

Vlad and Fright Knight were flying over the parade.

"Why on Earth is there a parade dedicated to pudding of all things" Fright Knight asked.

"Us mortals can be a tad bit weird" Vlad stated.

"That sounds tiring".

"You get used to it. Anyways, are your minions in place?".

"Yes. They should be ready to attack a few minutes after you drop Kordo's orbs".

"Excellent".

As the two flew slightly ahead of the parade, Vlad took out one of the orbs and dropped them.

"Let's see what Kordo has in store for us this time…"

As soon as the orb hit the ground, it exploded into a large puff of purple smoke. Emerging from it was a large group of small red Imps that began to attack to the Paraders.

The Imps began to spit fire and eat anything they came into contact with…including the pudding!

"NO! NOT THE PUDDING!" one of the mascots screamed before getting mauled by a group of imps. The whole parade ran and screamed in panic as the Imps attacks got more violent and the parade floats began to catch on fire.

"Now this is more like it" Vlad smirked as the Jar began to quickly fill. "Fright Knight, your up".

Fright Knight summon a horse and flew down into the chaos shooting out fire balls. His goons all emerged from various alleyways and started to attack anybody they saw.

In the very middle of the parade was Danny and Tucker, who both were alarmed at what they were witnessing.

"What the heck is Fright Knight doing here?!" Danny yelled, confused and enraged.

"I dunno man! But I think you should do your thing!" Tucker yelled as he hid under a float. Danny slid under the float as well and began to transform.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny burst out from under the float and immediately chased after Fright Knight.

At the very end of (now nonexistent) parade was Randy's group plus Sam. The group hid in an alleyway and looked on as the Imps and a bunch of ghost ravaged everything around them.

Theresa clutched on to Randy, terrified "OHCHEESEOHCHEESROHMYGOD!".

Debbie grabbed her friend and began to shake her "Calm down girl! Everythings gonna be fine! Look!". Debbie pointed up and the group looked to see Danny Phantom chasing after the purple haired ghost.

"Fright Knight…?" Sam said quietly.

"You say something?" Debbie looked over to Sam.

"Nothing. Just calm down your friend". Debbie nodded and pulled Theresa to the side to calm her down.

Sam grabbed Randy and Howard and whispered "Listen. I don't know how you guys operate but I suggest that you, Randy, should do your thing. Now. Fright Knight is dangerous".

Randy looked mildly surprised "You know who that-"

"Yes I know who that is! Obviously! Hurry up, go Ninja, and help Danny!"

Randy nodded and ran out the alleyway. Theresa noticed this and was alarmed.

"Where is he going?! Doesn't he see all the stuff that's happening?!

Sam tried to come up with a lie on the spot "Randy…really had to use the bathroom…"

Debbie looked confused "He couldn't hold it in?".

"He really _really_ had to use the bathroom".

Debbie and Theresa looked at her strangely before going back to talking to each other. Howard grabbed Sam's arm and whispered to her.

"That's really the best lie you could come up with?"

"Shut up! Like you could have done any better" Sam defended.

"Any better would have surpassed that".

Sam popped Howard on his head with her finger and looked back to see Danny's battle with Fright Knight.

Danny lunged at Fright Knight, who managed to block the attack easily. Danny grabbed Knight's horse and and used his strength to hurl it, and the Knight, into and nearby building. The horse disappeared as Knight slammed into the side of the building, before getting met with a barrage of punches and kicks delivered by Danny.

Danny proceed at to slam Fright Knights face into the brick wall while yelling "Why the hell are you attacking! How'd you get out of the Ghost Zone!".

Fright Knight merely laughed "Do you really think I'm just going to tell you that?". Before Danny could get another punch in, the Knight phased through the wall and burst through the roof while he began to shoot flaming crystal meteors at Danny.

Danny managed to avoid most of the projectiles but Fright Knight teleported behind him and kept Danny in place as a large meteor hit both of them, with Fright Knight phasing through the attack at the last second.

Danny plummeted to the ground and once he did, Fright Knight slammed his foot into Danny's stomach. Danny grabbed the Knight's leg and tossed him away before quickly getting up and firing ecto blast at him.

As Fright Knight got hit was the blast he commanded the ghost around them to attack Danny. Swarms of ghost made beeline to the halfa. Danny grabbed one of the small ghost and threw it at the 2 others. They all exploded as more ghost came to attack him. As he was getting attacked, Fright Knight readied himself for a forward stab with his sword and charged Danny.

Danny jumped out of the way in time and kicked the Knight in his back. Fright Knight stumbled for a bit and turned around, only to be met with a kick to the face and stomach. The Knight was the put into a headlock as Danny bashed his face with his fist.

Fright Knight threw Danny off him and blew up the ground around them with a large ecto blast. The ground erupted into a large dust cloud, blinding Danny for a moment. Fright Knight emerged through the dust cloud and nailed Danny right in the stomach.

Danny fell to the ground in pain. Fright Knight walked over to Danny and raised his sword. The Knight slashed down and before his sword connected to Danny, it was blocked by another.

Before the Fright Knight was none other than the Norrisville Ninja.

Randy looked down and greeted him "Hey Danny".

Danny looked at him "Uh...hey man. Where'd you com from?".

"I was in the parade, oh! That reminds me" Randy, still blocking the Knight's attack, reached into his suit and pulled out a pudding cup. "Want a pudding cup?".

"Uh…."

The Fright Knight looked on in confusion before pulling his sword back and began to attack the Ninja. Fright Knight tried to stab and slash Randy, who was able to dodge and block every single attack with ease.

"Do _you_ want the pudding cup?" Randy asked while continuing to defend against the Knight"s attacks.

"No! I do not want a pudding cup!" Fright Knight responded enraged.

Randy took his sword and did a forward slash, which the Fright Knight began to phased through. Unfortunately for the him, however, despite going intangible, he still got hit and a pain shot through his body.

"ARGHHH! HOW?!" Fright Knight yelled in pain.

"Woah! I can damage ghost?! BRUCE!".

"Yeah…" Danny said, surprised. "Bruce…".

Danny got up a tapped Randy on the shoulder "Follow my lead".

Randy nodded and the two prepared for battle. Fright Knight summon the ghosts and the Imps to attack Danny and Randy.

One of the Imps charged Randy from behind and grabbed his sword. Randy slammed the creature to the ground and stabbed it, killing it instantly before it burst into flames. Two more Imps tried to jump on Randy, but he kicked them to the side where they were blasted apart by Danny.

Fright Knight with 7 other ghost charged into Randy and Danny. Randy used his scarf, grabbed, and threw one of the ghost into the other's making them explode. The resulting explosion blinded Fright Knight long enough for Danny and Randy to get a few hits in.

Danny gave a good right hook to the Knight's face right as Randy did a jump kick to the Knight's chest, knocking him to the ground. Fright Knight quickly launched meteors at the Duo. Randy readied his sword and sliced the meteor in half then kicked one of the halves into the Knight, blowing up the ground he was on in the process.

The explosion knocked Fright Knight into air, in which Danny flew up and body slammed him to the ground. The Knight kicked Danny off him and summoned his sword once more.

"Hmph. You two are quite formidable" Fright Knight said, impressed.

"Honk Yeah! We make an awesome team! Right Danny!" Randy looked over to Danny for confirmation, in which he simply nodded before turning back to Fright Knight.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"That's none of your concern child. Anyways, it's time I stop holding back against you two". At that moment Fright Knight slammed his sword into the ground, creating a large storm cloud in the sky. A small tornado began to form around him. Suddenly, all the Ghost and Imps in the area began to surround the three of them as the storm begam to get more and more intense.

"What the juice!" Randy exclaimed as the tornado began to to glow a bright green with skulls floating around it.

"Behold. My trump card" Fright Knight said with glee.

"Uh oh" Danny gulped.

o-o-o-o-o

"Uh Jake. You might wanna see this" Spud said while lookimg on his phone.

Spud, Trixie, and Jake were all chilling in Jake's living room when the news broke out online. Jake got off the couch to see what Spud was talking about and was shocked at what he saw on his friends phone.

"Holy...the Parade's getting attacked by Ghost and Imps" Jake looked on to see Danny and Randy fighting them and some knight looking guy.

Trixie, laying on the couch, spoke up "Well, guess you gotta do what you gotta do, Jake".

"Ugh. I really wanted to relax today" Jake transformed and flew out of the house to join the battle.

As Jake left the two alone, Spud began to wonder "So should we be going too".

"Nah. Jake's got this" Trixie said as she munched on her popcorn while she watched her movie.

o-o-o-o-o

Viceroy was currently walking to his boss' office with two men wearing white suits.

"So explain to me why exactly why you want to speak with Mr. McFist?" Viceroy asked.

"It is a matter of National Security" one of them stated. "Hannibal McFist has information that can help us with our goal. That is all that will be said about the matter".

"Uh. Okay?".

Viceroy knocked on the door to McFist's office only to be met with a loud yell.

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I'M VERY BUSY!"** McFist screamed as he was playing with a Rubix cube.

"You have visitors...".

" **TELL THEM TO GO AWAY!"**

"...From the U.S. Government".

"...oh crap".

Suddenly, the door busted down to reveal two men in all white suits and sunglasses.

They both stared at McFist "Hannibal McFist".

McFist, who was now hiding behind his desk, quietly spoke "Yes?".

The two men walked over to his desk and pulled out they're badges.

"We are the _Guys in White._ And we require your assistance".


	17. Chapter 17

Fright Knight wasted no time and immediately launched his small tornado at Danny and Randy. The two managed to dodge it as sped past them with blazing speed. Like a heat-seeking missile the tornado looped back around and started to relentlessly track Randy.

"Ah cheese" Randy ran as fast as he could down the street, but the tornado gained on him quickly. One the floating skulls circling it made a mad dash towards Randy and bit him on the arm.

Randy cried out in pain as the skull lifted and threw him high in the air. One of the ghosts grabbed him in and smashed him into a nearby building. The tornado then slammed into the building, causing it to collapse with Randy. As the building was getting torn apart, Randy jumped from falling debris to falling debris then used his scarf to grapple onto another ghost.

Randy launched himself towards the ghost he'd just grabbed and stood on its head. The ghost attempted to throw Randy off, but the ninja used his sword and sliced the ghost in half. A horde of ghost with Imps on their backs flew in to attack, and Randy began grappling and killing each of them.

As Randy was having his battle in the sky, Danny began to battle Fright Knight and his group of Ghost and Imps directly.

Fright Knight summoned his tornado back to him and kept it behind him as Danny assaulted him with ecto-blasts. The Knight dashed through Danny's barrage and nailed him right in the face before sending Danny flying with his tornado.

While Danny tried to recover in mid-air, Fright Knight launched a burst of lightning from his storm to hit him. Danny dodged it just in time, but was struck by a second burst and screamed in pain. As Danny was getting struck, the Knight sent a horde of ghosts to add some pressure.

All the ghost grab Danny and begin to pummel him. They punch him in the face, stomach, knees and even try to break his arms. The ghost continued to beat on him viciously until he let out a pulse of energy, repelling all the ghost off him.

Danny charged up a large energy ball and launched it directly at Fright Knight who easily blocked it with his tornado. Danny tried to fire more blasts, but everytime a blast got close to the Knight, he'd just block it with his tornado. The tornado began to glow even brighter and Fright Knight began sucking energy out of it. He then made a second tornado as his ecto storm increased its intensity, then he began sucking energy out of that one too. Once he did, the skulls that were surrounding the tornado flew and attached themselves to some all the remaining ghost, giving them skeleton armor in the process.

"Jeez. Since when did Fright Knight have these powers?" Danny got surrounded by the newly armored ghosts and they all rushed him. He attacked them all at once, impaling them, ripping them in half, and shooting them up. Danny was holding his own, and this impressed the Knight.

"Heh. The child's doing well" Fright Knight crossed his arms and looked over to some of the still rampaging Imps. "All of you! ATTACK!".

The Imps ignored him and kept rampaging.

"I said, ATTACK!".

The Imps still ignored him

"I said, ATTACK!".

Still ignoring.

"ATTACK!".

Nope.

"URG! Why aren't you vile creatures following my orders?!" Moments later, the Imps began to rapidly grow in size, getting more muscular in the process. Their ears became longer, their jaws wider, teeth sharper, and they began to emit a blood red aura from their body. When their transformation was complete, they all ran over to Fright Knight and bowed down before him.

Fright Knight was just scratching his head at this as one of the Imps looked up to see Danny battling the armored ghosts.

Fright Knight took notice and tried to give his commands again "Kill Danny Phantom and the Ninja".

The Imps all silently gave a salute before wings suddenly burst out of their backs and they split into groups to engaged Randy and Danny.

"Hmm. Intriguing" Fright Knight mused.

A group of Imps flew fast over to Randy, who was still grappling and defeating ghosts. An Imp grabbed Randy's arm and screeched in his face.

"What the jui-" The Imp punched Randy in face repeatedly then threw him through the window of a nearby apartment building. Randy crashed to the floor of the apartment, only to be greeted by a group of kids eating pudding.

One of the kids looked down at Randy and offered him a pudding cup "Want some?".

"Nah. I'm good" Randy replied as he jumped right out the window.

Randy dived down the building with incredible speed while Imps fired energy attacks at him. Randy managed to dodge all of them before an Imp came and slammed Randy against the building again. Randy landed on the ground with a thud and immediately jumped back to his feet, annoyed.

"Okay that's it!" Randy yelled while getting into fighting stance. "You guys are really cramping my style".

The Imps all around him began to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I still got a bunch of surprises left for you!" Randy smirked.

One of the flying Imps flew slowly down to the ground and cracked it's knuckles. It too got into a fighting stance and gave Randy an intense glare. A few ghosts also decided to get involved in the battle that was about to happen and began to surround Randy.

Randy clenched his sword tighter "Time for round 2….or is it 3? I wasn't keeping track.

o-o-o-o-o

Max and Tama were jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for monsters to fight. The two had just finished a pretty intense battle against a few goblins and were currently tied in their competition.

"You should just give up now" Max teased "You know I'm gonna win".

"Fat chance!" Tama yelled "I'm just getting started!". She dashed in front of Max in order to get a lead on him but Max caught up to here in no time.

"You're pretty fast" Max said impressed "Not nearly as fast as me of course. But fast all the same.

Tama rolled her eyes "Gee. Thanks.

The two continued to parkour along rooftop for a few more minutes until Max's phone began to buzz. They stopped on the one of the buildings to see what was going on.

"Oh cheese! The Tapioca Pudding Day parade is getting attacked!" Max exclaimed.

"Pudding Day parade?" Tama scratched her head.

"Yeah yeah, I know it's ridiculous. It's getting attacked by Ghost and Imps!".

"Ghosts? What are they doing in New York?"

"No idea, but that ghost kid and the Norrisville Ninja are there".

"Oh wow! We haven't seen them since the battle! Let's go help them!"

"You sure about that?"

Tama hit Max in the arm "Cmon! What kind of question is that!"

Max rubbed his arms and sighed, "We're supposed to be incognito. Only the Norrisville Ninja is allowed to run out in the open like that".

"Oh yeah.. Darn" Tama thought to herself for a second before her face brightened up. "I got an idea!"

"Really? Well lay it on me".

Tama reached into her Ninja Suit and pulled out a big box.

Max looked at her bewildered "...how did you fit that into your suit…?"

"Never mind that! Look what I got!" Tama pulled out two Ninja suits that looked exactly like Randy's. "Ta-da!".

"So... You just have two identical ninja suits that just so happen to look like the current Norrisville Ninja…"

"Yes".

"Why?".

Tama shrugged "I was practicing my sewing skills".

"Why'd you bring them out anyways?"

"Duh! We're gonna act like the Norrisville Ninja's clones" Tama tossed one the suits to Max. "Put it on over your regular Ninja suit!".

"I don't know...You sure the news reporters and other people will buy this?"

"Of course. Everybody will probably think the Ninja has some weird new power or something. I mean, Danny Phantom can do it, why not the Ninja?".

"Okay. I see your logic. I guess?" Max nodded as he put on the other Ninja suit "Our bets still on by the way"

"Pfft. You think I've forgotten?".

The two were fully dressed in their disguises, but before they departed, they spotted the American Dragon flying overhead in the direction of the parade.

"Looks like the American Dragon is joining the party" Max observed.

"Yeah. Wonder how he's gonna trying to avoid being spotted…"

"I still don't understand why the Dragon Council is so uptight about keeping magical creatures a secret. I mean, we live in a world where ghosts are common knowledge".

"Eh. They'll come around eventually" Tama assured. "Now let's go!".

The two began their trek to the parade. Ready for action.

o-o-o-o-o

"Okay...how am I gonna go about doing this…"

Jake was floating high in the sky, observing the ongoing battle. Civilians and News reporters were all around watching the battle. Idiots.

Jake was in a pickle. He wasn't allowed to reveal himself to the public, yet he wanted to help Danny and Randy. And the only way he could do that would be to go down there and fight, but then he would be caught on camera.

"Maybe I could snipe the enemies with my fire balls" Jake thought "No. The people down there would look up to see where they're coming from. Hmmm…"

As Jake was thinking, one of the flying imps ambushed him from behind. The creature grabbed onto Jake's arms and threw him across the air. 8 more imps appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began flying around Jake in formation.

Jake stared at the creatures confused "Okay, You guys looked a lot smaller on the news report".

One began to attack in a volley of punches and Jake dogged the attacks easily before nailing the Imp right in the face.

"Well that was pretty pathetic…"

The Imp clenched its face in anger and and the rest of Imps around Jake went on the offensive. They all summoned swords and began to try to slash and stab the dragon.

Jake blocked them all with his claws, and in a split second, he yanked one of the swords from the Imp's hands. He flew high above the group of imps and threw the sword, hitting one of the Imps, causing it to blow up.

The explosion took out the small group and Jake was...disappointed.

He crossed his arms "Well that lame. I kinda wanted a fight".

Shortly after, Jake felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and was immediately punched hard in the face.

Jake was flung across the sky and smashed into the side of a building and groaned as he opened his eyes "I just had to open my big mouth".

As Jake tried to recompose himself, the thing that hit him floated down to meet him face to face. It was a very large, muscular ghost wearing a full set of Skeleton armor.

"Okay so did miss I something on the news? Because I swear none of you guys were on the re-" The ghost grabbed Jake's head and slammed it into the wall and dragged him across it.

Jake kicked the ghost off him and tried to punch it but the ghost went intangible and phased through the attack. Jake tried to punch again but to no avail, allowing the ghost to grab Jakes fist and twist it, causing Jake to cry out.

Jake used his claws and dug into the ghost's skin. It pulled back its hand in pain and Jake used this chance to bombard it with his fire breath. Soon the ghost was consumed in flames.

The ghost tried to fly through the flames and jump at Jake, but the Dragon dogged it. He tried to slam the ghost, but it phased through the attack again and nailed Jake right in the stomach.

Jake clenched his belly as the ghost smacked him across the face. Jake caught the ghost's next punch and uppercutted it into the air. The ghost retaliated by splitting himself apart and having it's clones dive down to attack Jake. Instead of retreating, Jake flew up to meet them all and fired a large fireball at the diving clones; causing all the clones to disperse in multiple directions.

"Man this is getting annoying" Jake complained. He looked around to see if there was anything that he could use to his advantage.

He found nothing.

He facepalmed " Right...I'm in the sky".

Jake was then pounced by 7 ghost who all began to pummel him.

This was not going well.

o-o-o-o-o

Randy was trying his best but he was quickly getting overwhelmed by the hordes of imps that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He slashed and jabbed every imp that tried to attack, but to no avail. They just kept coming. And the armored ghosts certainly weren't making things easier.

One of the larger imps grabbed Randy by the neck and slammed him to the ground. The Ninja quickly stabbed the beast in the arm, freeing himself as the imps hurled back in pain. Randy used his scarf to wrap the large imp up and hurled into the crowd of ghosts Danny was fighting.

Danny barely had time to duck as the Imp crashed into ghosts in front of him.

"Well that would have been bad..." Danny said aloud as he glared at Randy. "You could have given me a heads up dude!".

Randy chuckled "I knew you'd dodge it! You're a natural!". Before he could react, a larger imp appeared out of nowhere and tackled Randy to the ground.

Danny smirked at this "You're a natural Randy!".

Randy stuck his tongue at the ghost boy and easily kicked the imp into the air. But before he could do his next attack, the Imp was suddenly cut in half.

To Randy's shock and excitement, two Ninja's in costumes looking exactly like his landed in front of him. The two stood tall and proud and slowly approached Randy with confidence as the imp blew up behind them...

….Until one of them tripped and fell flat on their face.

"Owie!" Yelped the fallen Ninja as she laid on the ground.

Max just looked down in dissapointed "Aw man, you messed up our dramatic entrance".

Tama looked up at him sheepishly "Sorry!" She got up quickly and dusted herself off. "You can't expect everything to go according to plan".

"It was your idea to go in looking cool".

"Well yeah but it wasn't something that necessary or anything"

"I get that. I really do. But I wanted to look cool".

"We can look cool any time. We're Ninja for cheese sakes!"

Both Randy and Danny just looked on at the conversation happening in front of them before Danny decided to interrupt "Uh, who exactly are you guys?"

Tama immediately turned her attention back to the ghost boy "Oh yeah, Sup Danny! Don't you remember? We helped you guys at the Statue of Liberty!"

That's when it dawned on the two boys and Randy jumped in excitement "Oh juice! It's you guys! Nice to see ya again!' Randy then looked back and forth at the two of them, rapidly "Wait weren't they're like 5 more of you?".

"3 more actually" Max corrected "The other's have...things going on right now. So they can't help".

"But weee can!" Tama exclaimed.

"Bruce! But why are you guys dressed like me?" Randy asked.

"Well we can't release ourselves to public like you can. So we're pretending to be your clones" Tama explained.

"Oh that makes sense!"

"Suuuure…" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Also because of that" Max said as he pointed over to a large crowd watching the events happening, instead of you know, running for their safety.

"Oh my god those guys are still here?!" Danny yelled in frustration.

Randy began yelling to the crowd "Excuse me! Can you guys like, move from the premises?".

"WE WANNA SEE A FIGHT!" The crowd yelled stupidly.

Randy turned to the others "I tried".

Danny facepalmed and turned back to face the imps and ghost (who were patiently waiting for the group to finish their conversation I might add). The group got into fighting stance, ready to face off against the horde who began to quickly surround them.

"You guys ready for this?" Danny asked not taking his off the horde.

"Defiantly" Randy and Max said gripping their swords in excitement.

"Oh man this gonna be so cool! Just wish that Jake could come down and join us…" Tama said with mild disappointment.

"Wait, he's here?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah he's fighting bad guys right above us! Can't come down due to the crowd".

Danny just growled as he looked at the crowd taking pictures and recording "Idiots…"

"Enough of that! Let's get it on!' Randy yelled as he charged the horde.

"What he said!" Tama yelled.

The group got into action and charged the horde, ready to kick some butt.

o-o-o-o-o

McFist hid behind his desk in fear as his office was swarmed with soldiers and officers. Their large guns clicked and clacked as they surrounded McFist's desk, laced with intent and intimidation. Two balled men in white suits walked straight up to McFist's desk.

"F-fellas, fellas! I swear whatever you think I did, I didn't do it. I swear! It was all Vicero-" McFist was cut off as one of bald men grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over the desk. He was roughly stood up as the soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"Hannibal McFist we have evidence to conclude that you have been in contact with Class A paranormal lifeform" the white bald man man stated. "We are operatives K and O, and we suggest not lying to us.

McFist sweated nervously "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Both of the men just shook their heads in disbelief. One of them pulled out a little cube and threw it on the ground. Within seconds a hologram appeared showing McFist being thrust out of a portal onto the floor.

McFist looked on in shock "How the hell did yo-'

"That's Classified" K interrupted. "How and why did you emerge from that portal".

"I, um...was organizing my photo album?" One of the larger soldiers threw McFist to the ground and jammed their large gun into the businessman's face, ready to fire.

McFist began to panic "OKAY OKAY OKAY. I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

O glared hard at the man "Explain. Now".

"Okay! I was kidnapped by this weird guy in a yellow mask" McFist coughed. "T-then I met this guy with gray skin!".

"Why did these events happen?"

"T-the guy just told me not to get involved in his plans!" McFist lied. He was not going to risk dying just because he blabbed to these jerks. The gun was pushed further into his face.

"I'm sure more must have happened. Someone like that wouldn't kidnap you just to tell you to 'not get involved in his plans'" O kneeled to face McFist directly. "You've got more to tell. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be".

McFist was in trouble. Telling these agents obviously false info was just asking for trouble, but at the same time, telling the truth and having Kordo find out meant certain death. He knew he had to gamble his way out this situation and fast. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

McFist smirked and looked O directly in the eyes "To be honest Mr. Agentman, I think we could help each other out".

Both O and K looked at each other then back down at McFist.

"Go on" K said, curious.

"I'll tell you the truth. I met with this guy named Kordo. He wants me to retrieve dozens of cursed artifacts around the world".

"Why?"

McFist shrugged "No idea. All I know is that they're important to him".

"Well then. Where are they?".

"I don't know. At least not yet. I was planning on sending my forces to go around the world to look for them. You guys can help me with that".

"And just why the hell would we do that".

"Release me, then I'll tell you'.

O and K ordered the large soldiers to let go of him. McFist stood up and walked over to his desk and pointed to a globe then gestured for the two agents to observe it with him.

"You see boys, over the last couple of days I've been using my vast amounts of resources to track down the approximate locations of these so called cursed artifacts" McFist pointed to various spots on the globe he had marked down. Egypt, Turkey, China, Switzerland, Ireland, South Africa, Venezuela, tons of locations around the world were marked. Just waiting to be picked clean.

McFist turned back around to face the agents "From what I could tell this Kordo guy seems like the real deal. I bet capturing him would give you guys some fantastic information".

O was getting a little irritated now, "Just what are you getting at?"

McFist just chuckled "Kordo specifically wants me to get these artifacts for him. Meaning he'll only be expecting me. What I'm getting at is that I can lead you to him".

The guys in white looked at each other for a minute, pondering at McFist's proposal. It wasn't a bad idea. They had just found out the existence of a potentially dangerous paranormal foe, and they had no other link to said foe aside from McFist. This would certainly make things easier for them.

"How do we know you can be trusted?" K asked.

"Believe me, I want to see that bastard taken down. He's treated me like I'm his slave. He even put a bomb in my stomach in case I betray him". Everybody in the room immediately jumped back in response to that revelation.

"Hmph" O shrugged in annoyance. " Fine. We work together to retrieve these artifacts and you get us this Kordo character".

McFist grinned at this "Great! We'll be leaving for Egypt tomorrow morning!"

"Wait what?"

"That's where the first artifact is! Besides, isn't it better to start a working relationship early?".

"Uh, yeah. I guess".

"Perfect. I know you guys will just LOVE Egypt. I'm on good terms with their government. Well, mostly.

K turned to O with a smile "I've always wanted to go to Egypt"

"Oh oh, when we get there, I wanna take pictures with the pyramids!" O exclaimed, then turned to McFist. "Okay Fist, we'll meet you near the pyramids tomorrow morning. Don't be late".

"See ya there" McFist said with a thumbs up.

As the agents and soldiers began to leave the room, O turned around to give McFist a warning "Just to let you know, Fist. You backstab us, you'll regret it. I'll make sure of that".

McFist gulped and nodded as the agents finally exited the room. The door to the office automatically shut, leaving only McFist…

...and Viceroy who had been standing next to the door awkwardly the entire time.

"So are we just going to ignore the fact that you tried to sell me out or…."

"SHUT IT VICEROY! I have scheming to do!" McFist ran to desk and immediately sat down to forge his gameplan. Obviously McFist withheld information from the agents such as Kordo's spies, and with good reason. No way in hell was he gonna let Kordo's spies know of the Guys in White's involvement in all this. Now that he had their trust he was going to use it to his advantage: Once the Guys in White capture Kordo, McFist will take both of them out! And he'll get his hands on all the little toys both of those cretents have and use them for himself!

McFist couldn't contain his excitement "This is going to be spectacular! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh...Mr. McFist? Are you okay? You've been shaking in your seat for a few minutes now…" Viceroy cringed.

"Oh I'm more than okay, Viceroy. Very very okay..." McFist said confidently, "Prepare a flight to Egypt tonight. We're gonna have some fun".

Viceroy shrugged "Yes sir".

o-o-o-o-o

Happy 4th of July everyone. Yes I'm back, after a long hiatus. I guess I should explain why I haven't updated in a while and the answer is pretty simple: Work and writer's block. It was really the writer's block that kept me from updating but the work certainly was a factor as well.

After chapter 16 I realized I was at the point where I didn't know what was gonna happen next. Once the writer's block came in it kept me from writing for a while. I got back into the groove of writing a few months ago with this Ace Combat fic I've been working on. It was kinda like a fresh slate if you get what I'm saying?

Today I just sat down and committed to this story again. And now that I know where this story is going again, expect updates more regularly. I'm so glad to be back.

Stay tuned, more to come in the coming weeks. Thank you all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm back. Yeah, I know I said last time the next chapter was going to be posted in the "coming weeks", moving across the country took up most of my time. The crappy part was that I had this chapter 70% finished 4 months ago, but then stopped and forgot about it until I got a review notification from a guest. I was like "Oh shit, I haven't updated in almost 5 months, crap". But I'm here. So yeah, sorry about that. I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

By this point Jake was stumped. He was getting beaten to a pulp by monsters, he couldn't go help his allies, _and_ he couldn't figure out what to do next. The ghost grabbed his tail and flung him around while the never ending imps just kept coming and coming.

To be honest, Jake was glad he was so high in the air that no one could see him. This was just embarrassing. That being said, Jake wasn't out for the count just yet. Once he got his composure together, he easily freed himself from the ghost's grasp. He dashed away from the horde to get a feel of the battle and come up with a strategy.

"Okay, okay Jake. Think…" Jake observed the huge amount of Imps that kept appearing out of nowhere. "Alright those things _must_ have a source. Just need to find it, then they'll go away. _How_ to do that though is the real question…"

Jake's thinking came to an end once the horde made its way back over to him and began their attack once more. At this point, Jake knew that attacking them would just be wasting energy and focused exclusively on dodging, looking at the ground for clues in the process.

He saw that Danny, Jake, and two others were batting a horde of imps while some weird Knight-looking guy was watching. Jake guessed that he was probably the bad guy and focused his attention on him.

"Looks like that's my guy" Jake grunted as he dodged another imp. "Just need to get down there! This sucks!".

Right as the horde was starting to overwhelm him once more, a fire ball came out of seemingly nowhere and blew half the horde away. Jake used the chance to slip away before more of them came back.

Jake had a sinking feeling he knew who launched that fireball, and once he turned around he groaned at the sight.

In front of him was his little sister Haley looking pleased as punch.

"Hey Jake" Haley greeted causally.

"Haley just what the heck are you doing here?" Jake asked, annoyed.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood…"

" _Haley_ "

"I followed you"

Jake looked at her in disbelief "How? I would have heard you!".

Haley crossed her arms and smirked "I'm just that good'.

"Lies" Jake accused. "Just get out of here. This is serious.

''I know that. I wanna help!".

"No".

"Why not?" Haley glared.

"I've got it all under control" And, as if fate just hated him, Jake was immediately tackled once more and thrown onto the roof of a building with a sickening crash. As the dust settled, Haley floated down to him, clapping her hands in amusement.

"So. How's that enhanced hearing doing you?" Haley grinned.

Jake groaned as he lifted himself up and looked at her, "Fine. Just help me hold of these things while I think of a plan. Can you do that?".

"No problemo"

"Never say that again"

"No problemo"

" _Ugh_ ".

o-o-o-o-o

Vlad was getting very annoyed at what he was seeing. He was currently back in his condo watching the news, observing the chaos that was going on. To his displeasure, the saw that instead of people running in fear, they were instead standing around and _watching_ the battle in front of them. This meant that the jar wasn't starting to fill at all, and Vlad certainly couldn't have that.

Fright Knight's incompetence was aggravating, but fixable. He pulled at his scroll and created a portal that put him directly in contact with the Knight.

All of sudden a small portal appeared right next Fright Knight's helmet, catching the ghost off guard.

"What in the-" Fright Knight was cut off by the presence of a very annoyed Vlad sitting on his chair. "What do you want Vlad?"

"What do I want? Oh I don't know, maybe uh, for you to _make people scared_ ".

"The hell do you mean? That's what I've been doing!" Fright Knight defended.

"Oh really?" Vlad qestured over to the large crowd of people just watching the battle. "They don't look pretty scared".

Fright Knight glared at the crowd in disgust "They will be soon".

The Knight soon summoned more ghost and ordered them to attack the crowd. The ghost dashed toward them and began their attack. This _finally_ caused the crowd to disperse in panic as the ghost attacked them without mersey.

"Ah, no!" Danny exclaimed as he rushed over to the crowd. "See?! This is what happen if you don't run away early!"

Danny shot echo blasts at the attacking ghost, getting them to focus on him instead of the civilians. Vlad smiled at the newfound chaos that was going on as the Jar began to fill once more.

"That's more like it" Vlad smirked.

"Oh I've got more than that" Knight reassured. He lifted up his arms and suddenly a huge skeleton arm grabbed a lady a flew her into the air. The lady screamed as she was let go and plummeted to the ground.

Randy's instincts kicked in and without thinking he ran up a nearby wall and jumped up to catch the lady just in time. He used his scarf to latch on to a light pole and slowly descended down to ground.

"Oh my gosh thank you, thank, thank you!" The lady exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Yeah no problem. Could you guys just please leave!" Randy quickly questured her to go. She nodded and ran away with the other's. Within seconds of her leaving, the building in front of him began to collapse. "Oh come on! People complain about me causing collateral!".

"Yo! Head's up!' Tama yelled to him. Before he could react, one the large skeleton hands grabbed him. Randy tried to pry himself loose, but to no avail. He was then smashed into the ground as a group of imps tried to attack him some more.

Tama quickly intervened and stabbed one of the imps from behind, slamming it into another before finally finishing them both off. Tama quickly got Randy his feet and blocked an attack from one of the armored ghosts. Randy used this chance and jumped behind the ghost. He stabbed the ghost with his sword and it immediately flew into the air, only to be punched and kicked in the face by Danny.

Tama blocked an attack from another ghost and as she battled she looked up at Danny annoyed "Jeez, Don't you have that container thing you use to suck up these ghosts. They just keep reappearing after you kill them!".

Danny scratched the back of his head "Yeah I uh...may have _forgotten_ to bring it with me…"

"What!"

"Hey how was _I_ supposed to know that ghosts would be attacking on this trip. I wanted to relax!" Danny defended as he was attacked by some more ghosts. Danny punched one of them in the guts before grabbing another and putting into a headlock. Max jumped up and grabbed on to the ghost Danny was keeping held. He stabbed it in the face and it disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Danny we need to stop tangling with these guys and focus on that Knight guy!" Max yelled as he landed on the ground.

"I tried that! But every time we get close, he summons a tornado and pushes us away!"

Randy looked around and noticed that the crowd was pretty much gone aside from a few reporters and their camera.

This gave Randy an idea "Hey Tama! You said Jake couldn't come down here because of all the camera's, right?"

"Yeah why?" Tama asked.

Randy looked up at Danny "Hey Danny. Mind 'accidentally' destroying those reporters cameras?"

Danny smirked "No problem". Danny casually shot a small blast at the camera causing to burst into pieces and causing the reporters to run away in fear.

"Sorry!" Danny yelled.

"Bruce! Now I need you to throw me!"

"What?"

"Just look in the sky!" Randy pointed above him causing Danny to look up and see a familiar Red creature fighting. And a pink one for some reason.

"Oooh, now I see what you're doing" Danny said. He grabbed Randy and with all his strength, he launched Randy high into the sky directly at Jake.

Within seconds Randy latched onto Jake's back, causing the dragon to yell out in surprise and begin trying to get the attacker off.

"Hey, hey, hey wait Jake it's me!" Randy exclaimed getting the Dragon's attention.

"Randy? How the heck did you get up here!" Jake yelled in confusion.

"Never mind that! Your coast is clear! Let's get down there and mess stuff up!".

Before Jake could process what was going on, Haley rushed over to the two of them and roughly shook Randy's hand in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Mr. Ninja! It's so cool to meet you! Jake, why didn't you tell me you new the Ninja!" Haley yelled quickly as she squeezed Randy's hand.

"Uhhh…cool? And you are…?" Randy asked.

Jake just facepalmed "This is my sister…"

Randy gasped "You have a sister?!"

"Yes. I just said it"

"Honkin sweet! Now, let's go!"

Jake and Haley nodded as they dashed to the ground with Randy in tow. The ghost and imps quickly chased them down a rejoined their brethren on the ground. As the three of them landed they were instantly attacked. Seven imps ran up to them and Jake tail whipped them into the air, with Haley following up with a fireball attack, roasting them all.

Jake looked over to Danny "Hey nice seeing you again man!".

Danny punched out another ghost and gave Jake a thumbs up "Same to you".

Haley's jaw dropped as she looked at "Inviso-Bill's here too?!".

"People are _still_ calling me that!" Danny yelled before realizing there was a pink dragon in front of him. "Wait, who are you?"

"She's my sister" Jake explained wanting to hurry and get to fighting.

"You have a sister?"

"No I have freaking toaster!' Jake yelled sarcastically. "Can we please just get to fighting. We'll do introductions later!".

"Jake I need you to go and distract Fright Knight for us" Randy said as he continued to battle some more imps.

"And how do I do that?"

"You can fly! Figure something out!"

Jake nodded and focused his attention on Fright Knight, who was now looking at him with curiosity.

"Hm. A Dragon? Haven't seen one of those in a while" the knight said as he pulled his sword out, ready for the dragon to attack. Jake flew straight at him, and before he could summon his tornado, Jake flew high above him and shot a fireball down at him.

"HA! That's it!" Fright Knight laughed as he launched a tornado above him to attack Jake.

Randy looked at Tama who was closest to the the Knight "Tama _now!_ "

Tama sprang into action and rushed the Knight while he was distracted. She ran and jumped right up at him and did a huge uppercut straight into his jaw. This dazed the knight for a few seconds, long enough for Randy and Max to both run up a sucker punch him straight to the ground.

"You vile child" Fright Knight yelled as he quickly got up " **Take this!** ".

Nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" The Knight yelled in frustration as he couldn't summon more tornados. He soon felt a can clash against his helmet and as he turned around he saw Randy spinning around a necklace.

"Looking for this?" Randy teased as he continued to spin the necklace around.

Fright Knight looked at the Ninja in shock and dashed over to him "Give me that necklace! You fool!".

Before Fright Knight could reach Randy, he threw the necklace into the air and Danny quickly vaporized it.

"No!" The Knight yelled in anger.

"You know I have no idea what that thing I just blasted was…" Danny began. "But the fact that it's making you this mad is pretty awesome".

"Just was that thing anyways?" Max asked Randy.

"It was the thing that was letting him create this tornados!" Randy explained. "He had it hidden underneath his armor. Everytime he made one, I saw his neck glow for a few seconds. Once we hit him, I grabbed it before he could recover".

"Wow. Can't believe I didn't notice that..." Danny crossed his arms, impressed.

"Awesome plan Mr. Ninja!" Haley exclaimed in glee.

"Thank you. It's just what I do" Randy cockily said.

Jake rolled his eyes "Okay wise guy, let's just take this guy out".

"That's gonna be difficult without my Thermos" Danny explained.

Haley got into stance "Well If we just rough him up a bit, I'm sure he'll go away!"

"Well...punching our problems away hasn't exactly _failed_ " Jake pondered.

"I agree with your little sis! Let's get at him!" Randy wasted no time and charged Fright Knight while he was on the ground. The knight summoned some more imps to protect him but they were instantly taken out by Haley, who managed to destroy them all with her claws. Randy and the Knight clashed their swords together and began their duel as more and more imps and ghost began engaging the other five.

Max threw his stars around taking out imp after imp as Jake protected his back by destroying everything that got close. Jake grabbed two ghosts by their heads and smashed their skulls at each other, causing both the ghosts hold their heads in pain as Haley slammed them both into a building.

Tama and Danny were both tag teaming against and 10 ghost and 5 imps. Danny threw Tama into the ghost crowd and she used her sword siIce through five of them with lighting speed. The second she landed on the ground she pulled out her chain-sickle and threw it a imps, killing them all. A ghost tried to tackle her but Danny instantly kicked it away and then eventually he shot echo-blast in every direction knocking back all the ghost in a large explosion. One of the imps tried to fire a large blast at Danny, but he easily blocked it with his ecto-shield and reflected it right back to the imp, vaporizing it.

As Randy and the Fright Knight continued their clash, the Knight became more and more agitated. Not only did this child figure out his secret, he's also keeping up with him in combat. The knight tried to stab but Randy blocked, he tried to slash but Randy jumped, he tried to launch an ecto blast but somehow Randy managed to deflect it back at him with his sword. Worsening matters even more, the Knight looked around to see the rest of the heroes easily holding their own,

All this resulted in _very_ pissed off Fright Knight.

Before he could even do his next attack, he was met with a punch to the face by Jake. The dragon grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a wall looking very angry.

"Why did you attack!" Jake yelled in the Knight's face.

"That's none of your concern creature!" Fright Knight yelled back as he tried to kick Jake. This only resulted in another punch to face causing the knight to fall to the ground. Jake kicked him the stomach causing him to skid along the concrete.

"When you attack my city, _it's always my concern_ ".

As the others kept fighting they noticed the amount of imps decreased dramatically and the enemies were getting a lot easier to deal with.

"Hey guys! I think we're finally exhausting these imps out!" Tama exclaimed as she jammed her sword into another imps. 'I think they've stopped coming".

"That's a relief" Max said. He was starting to get exhausted. "You remember your score so far".

"47".

"Damn, 43".

"Haha! Looks like I'm gonna win" Tama sang.

"There's still plenty of day left!".

Fright Knight couldn't believe this. He cursed himself for foolishly believing that he had an unlimited supply of imps at his disposal. He still had his minions, but even then, they were starting to feel the burn of these kid's resilience. He was _not_ going to lose to a group of kids. He needed to end this fight. Fast.

Fright Knight laid on the ground as the dragon approached him "Okay kids. I've got one more card to play'.

He summoned all of his ghost minions to him and they all surrounded him in a crowd. Fright Knight stood up and raised his hands, causing all the ghost around him to emit and white glow. The ground began to shake violently as the glow from the crowd began to become more and more intense.

" _That_ doesn't look good at all!" Randy yelled as he shielded his eyes.

"Yeah, ya think?!" Danny exclaimed as he closed his eyes tight.

The rest of the groups shielded their eyes as well until the entire crowd of ghost erupted in a giant explosion. In the middle of the street laid a giant crater and no Fright Knight. As the dust settles the group opened their eyes to see the crater glowing and suddenly a giant green hand emerges from it.

"Uh oh" Jake said with dread.

"Yeah, I'm not waiting for whatever that thing is" Randy took out his kuikos and charged the Hand. Before he could even attempt to attack, the Hand smacked him away and continue to emerge from the Crater.

Electricity was pulsing all around the hand as it's body began to form. A sickly amount of slime began to take the shape of a vaguely humanoid being and instantly grew four eyes and a row of sharp teeth. In what can only be described as a sort of weird blob-like thing with a dogs head, it glared at group while foaming at the mouth.

"Oh cheese man!" Randy shouted as he got off the ground "That is _shnasty!"_

"And it smells…" Tama waved her hand in disgust.

Jake looked like he wanted to hurl and cursed his dragon's forms heightened sense of smell "Tell me about it…" Then Jake realized something as he turned to Tama "Wait a sec, why do you have a girl's voice?"

It now donged on her that Jake and Haley had no idea that they weren't clones of Randy. Before she could explain, the monster roared, sending them all back into fight mode.

The beast got on all fours, then made a mad dash towards the group and immediately tackled Danny, who tried to blast it in the face, but to no effect. It proceeded to claw at Danny's face while Max dashed over to try to slice it up, but the beast grew a tail and tripped him. Jake grabbed to monsters tail threw it off Danny.

He tried to shoot fireballs at the beast as it was falling, but again, it had no effect as the beast shrugged it off and shot an energy blast out of its mouth. Jake barely dodged it as the monster rushed him and slashed his face. The dragon held his face in pain as Randy jumped on the beasts back and used his scarf to strangled it, causing it to stand up on its two legs in an attempt to throw the ninja off. Danny used the opportunity to blast the beast in its mouth, causing it to lose its balance and fall on it's back. Randy got off just in time and slammed his foot in the beast's face.

The creature let out a deafening screech causing the trio to hold their ears, allowing the beast to blast them all with a single attack from its mouth. Tama ran over to them and deflected the blast with her Eskrima, knocking her to the ground as a result. The creature quickly got back up and had it's sights set for Tama. It ran to her and right before it got a chance to pounce her, Haley flew in front of her and slammed the beast to the side.

Tama looked up at dragon girl "Wow. Thanks for the save!"

"Don't mention it" Haley giggled before stopping herself "Wait your a girl?".

"Listen, I'll explain later! LOOK OUT!" The blob made another attempt to pounce, this time on Haley. Max jumped into the fray and jammed his sais into the beast's chest before using his strength to slam it into the concrete.

Fright Knight at this point decided it was time to make his leave and headed for the portal that was still open. Danny saw this flew quickly to intercept him. The Knight entered the portal and as it was closing, Danny saw a Vlad waving at him and smirking.

"Vlad?!" Danny yelled as portal completely closed. "Dammit!"

Danny stopped in frustration. He should have known Vlad had something to do with this, and he let him get away. Again. He clenched his fist and went back down to deal with the creature. Vlad could wait, this needed to be taken care of now. Thankfully, all of the Fright Knights minions disappeared much to Danny's relief, but that left the question on how were they supposed to get rid of the current creature without his Thermos...

The beast kicked Max in the stomach and slammed his head into the ground. Jake flew right into it and tried to grab the beast, but it pounced and overpowered him. It clawed up Jake's face before getting blasted away by Danny.

He looked down at his dragon friend in mild concern, "You okay man?"

"Well aside from the fact that my face is all cut up and I've got saliva all over me, I'm fine" Jake grunted before focusing his attention back on creature.

"Dude, we can't get rid of this without my thermos" Danny explained.

"Okay.." Jake said as he got back up, "I have an idea. Yo Ninjas!'

Randy, Tama and Max all ran to him.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"How strong would you say your scarves are?"

Randy thought about for second "Pretty strong. I mean, it's supernatural and made of all that magical jazz. Hasn't broken permanently yet. Why?"

"I need you guys to tie that thing up so I can bring it my gramps' shop"

"That's crazy!" Max yelled.

"But it just might work" Jake boasted.

"No! It's just crazy!"

"Crazily brilliant"

"Regular crazy!"

Haley interrupted "Uh Jake. Mind telling us what Grandpa could actually do about this?".

The beast began its charge again and Jake flew towards it "Just trust me!"

The rest of the group all shrugged and the Ninjas took off their scarves. As Jake was keeping the beast occupied, the ninja's rushed all around it and began wrapping it up, legs first.

The beast tried to claw at them but it's arms were restrained by Danny. As the ninjas began wrapping up it's torso, the beast movements became more erratic and aggressive, requiring Jake to grab it's neck and told it in place.

"Hurry! Tie up it's arms!" Danny yelled down at Randy.

The ninja wasted no time and tied up the monster's arms with ease. Once that was finished, Tama tied up it's snout to keep it from yelling. At this point the beast was wiggling and shaking all over the place, desperately trying to free itself.

"Alright we need to get this thing to Gramp's shop ASAP" Jake commanded. "Haley, Danny, I'm gonna need you guys to help me lift this thing to the shop".

"I can make us all invisible while we're flying so no one sees" Danny said.

"Sweet. Randy, meet us there. Other...Ninjas? You guys can follow him if you want..."

Max shook his head "Nah we need to get back to our team. You guys can deal with that"

"Team?"

Tama pointed to to herself "Statue of Liberty ring a bell?"

Jake's eyes widen "Oh dang it was you-"

"Okay okay! Enough with the reunion!" Danny interrupted. "C'mon let's hurry and get this thing out of here already!".

"Oh yeah yeah, right" Jake lifted the beast along with Haley and Danny.

They soon all went invisible and disappeared from sight. Leaving only the Ninja's.

Randy turned to Tama and Max and gave them a double thumbs up "That was honkin Bruce guys. Thanks for the assist! You guys are awesome!"

"It was no problem dude" Max insisted, flattered.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Tama exclaimed.

"Agreed! But works not over yet. NINJA SMOKE BOMB!" Randy disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Tama and Max in a fit of coughs.

"Ugh, let's _*cough*_ out of here" Tama groaned.

"Yeah" Max agreed.

The two got to the top of a nearby tall building to rest before they made their trek back to HQ. They took off their masks and looked down at the messed up street. Craters, light poles dropped, cars smashed, windows broken, buildings collapsed, pudding everywhere. It was a miracle no one got hurt.

"Man, those things messed up this place bad…" Max shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey look on the bright side…" Tama began as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It could have been worse. Who knows what could have happened if we didn't intervene"

"I guess…" Max turned around to face her. "I just wish we could hav-" Max interrupted himself as his face faltered.

Tama looked at him confused "What's wrong?"

Without saying anything, Max turned her around and she squeaked at what she saw. Staring at them were Howard, Sam, Debbie and Theresa. They all looked at each other awkwardly, trying to comprehend what they were looking at.

"Um...hi?" Tama waved a bit while sweating.

All Max could do was facepalm.

"Ah fishsticks"


End file.
